A Melody Gets Remixed
by celcette
Summary: Watch as the spawn of the fabulously wealthy and infamous Gossip girl original characters learn and repair their parent's problems as well as fix their own. If you think the first batch was scandalous then prepare to be shocked. NCA PEJV
1. Swing Swing

For the Record

A Diamonds in the Rough Alternate Universe

Good morning Upper East Siders,

Gossip girl's here and ready to start talking. On this beautiful day with the sun shining and the birds chirping, the weather forecast is totally Page 6 worthy considering the fact that autumn has officially been declared. But that's not the only thin that's page 6 worthy…

Alex Cornelius Archibald – Do you know that stereotypical It boy that just walks around as if he owns the place? Well here's a boy that'll give that stereotype a run for his money.** A** over here is St. Judes over-achieving quarterback who's pretty much got everything he could have ever wanted. His parents, Nathaniel and Serena Archibald, are filthy rich, most of their money coming from Serena's acting pay Cheque's and Nate's Van Der bilt fortune. But he doesn't' exactly have EVERYTHING, since **C** has turned her nose up on him ever since they were mere children. For those of you who have been living in South America or are living under a rock then this is the main thing you need to know about Alex: He's deathly in love with **C**. Wonder what happens next?

Nicholas Rufus Baizen – This mogul-in-training currently resides on the luxurious townhouse over-looking Fifth Avenue. He attends Riverside Prep, a school right across St. Judes, and is the rival of, you guessed it, **A**! These two have been bumping horns ever since **N** pretty much owned him at their game last year. If that's not enough he's also been known to take grudges seriously, going as far as breaking into a private St. Judes party and calling the cops on them. Now I know, how can one game trigger so much hatred? From what I heard a deal between **A**'s father Nate and **N**'s father Carter has something to do with it. I wonder…

Celina Katleen Bass Waldorf – Look up the words narcissist and pessimist in the dictionary and you'll find **C**'s picture right beside it. An exaggeration, maybe, but the words definitely suite this Upper East Side Princess. **C**'s part of the 'Inner circle' since her mother is a famous socialite and hostess. What about her father? Well, he pretty much picked up his bags and left the day he realized Blair Waldorf was carrying a Bass-Spawn. But don't fret, this girls not complaining. That's until she's used as the ultimate goal between the two rival schools. Good thing this girl goes to L'Ecole or else we can say 'Ciao Bass'!

Peyton Lillian Archibald – Ameasly 5 minutes difference won't stop this Archibald from hitting the social scene with her posse. She's beautiful, charming, and is carrying her family's problems on her shoulders. Why do you think she wakes up at 5:00 PM to get a cab to some unknown center somewhere in Westchester country? Well, her family is a basket case. For those of you who haven't heard Golden globe winner Serena van Der Woodsen just got arrested for drinking while intoxicated and being caught taking illegal drugs. Where does this leave **P** in search for something or some_one _to help the Constance Billard girl relax?

Edward James 'EJ' van Der Woodsen – He's the adopted son of Eric van Der Woodsen. Before all of you go all 'He's related to Serena van deer Woodsen!' like most people do the last names were simply a coincidence and a twist of irony. His father, real-estate super man, has just gotten a domestic partnership with his life partner Jonathan. But this boy is pedigree material, ladies. He's been to all the right charity events and has a golden heart to match. If only **E** could realize that **V** isn't the only girl in Constance Billard and that **P** has been dying to take **V**'s place as his sweetheart for years.

Jasper Appelton Sparks – This boy here is **C**'s GBF (Guy best friend) who's mother Georgina Sparks recently married Charles Bass for his money, but Charles Bass doesn't really care as long as he's got this connection up his sleeve. When **J** finds out that **C** is Chuck Bass' daughter he's caught between his mom's Tiffany rock and **C**'s hard head. What will **J** choose? Friendship or Family?

New lies, new love, new life

It's another universe that's definitely gonna shake our ideals up!

XOXO

Gossip Girl

--

"What happened to you?" Celina Katleen Waldorf placed the cold compress on her best friend Jasper Appelton Sparks' cheek with force, causing the brunette boy to yelp at the cold and hard touch. Dorota quickly put food on the marble coffee table to ensure that Jasper would have something to eat once Celina finished treating him. But considering the way Celina was applying more force than those Riverside Prep boys did Dorota quickly scurried off to the kitchen to get more ice in case Celina just made the injury worse.

"Damn, careful!" He snapped angrily, but the not easily intimidated Bass just glared at him. "It's not my fault those Riverside bitches decided to ambush us! I was defending my school!" The exaggeration of the situation made Celina want to stomp her foot on his until she realized she was wearing her new Miu Miu flats and not much pain would be put on him.

"Defending your school? Your country? Yes. Your family? Of course. But you're school? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" She snapped again. Jasper just shoved the cold compress aside. His lip was busted, his eye was black, and you didn't even want to know what kind of agony his 'Male part' was in at the moment. He didn't bother saying anything. Celina was always like that when she was worried. She always freaked out and blamed it on him, but it didn't really matter because all Jasper knew is that she was worried _for_ him.

"What was it even about this time?" She inquired, this time she gently placed the ice pack, knowing fully well that having her best friend yell at her 'insensitivity' wasn't the best way to get any answers. "Blaise Baizen slept with Will von Stolve's girlfriend, you know, the one who goes to Constance." Celina nodded in thought. It was known throughout the elite private schools that St. Judes, Constance Billard's brother school, is in a heated rivalry with Riverside Prep. It all had something to do with Alex Archibald and Nick Baizen, two guys from prominent families of the UES who definitely went head-to-head for anything.

The good part was that Celina went to L'Ecole, an all girls private school similar to Constance that were mutual in the situation. Therefore L'Ecole girls weren't off limits or exclusive to a school, unlike Constance Billard who were reserved especially for St. Judes boys. These weren't rules that were mandatory or anything, but it certainly taints a person's reputation when they are connected to situations like these.

"Wait, I thought she's off limits."

"Exactly why we got into a fight."

Yes, these were the unwritten rules of the private schools. And it's going to get a whole lot messier.

--

"Breakfast on Fifth? Mom, this is, like, your 5th Breakfast at Tiffany's remake!" Alex exasperated as he picked up the newly delivered screenplay from the golden table. Serena Archibald just grinned and read through the other parts of the screenplay. "Then maybe it'll get her her 2nd Oscar Nomination." Peyton chimed in as she tied her silky blonde hair with purple elastic. Alex eyed his sister's uniform. A white button down shirt that was easily customized with Peyton's black half-vest and multiply dangling necklaces that were currently hanging off her neck. The black with red, yellow, and blue accented kilt was hiked up. Not as scandalous as other Constance Billard girls but enough to make Alex tense at the sight of his twin sister's practically bare legs.

"Shit, couldn't you wear anything more revealing?" Peyton rolled her green eyes at her brother, who had a habit of being over protective even in her clothes. "I bet if Celina wore this you wouldn't say that." Her brother mock laughed then glared at his parents, who snickered along and nodded in agreement. "You do have to admit that Celina is quite hot." Their father, Nate, pointed out cheerfully, watching the disgust unravel in his son's face. "I'm leaving before you guys get any sicker." Alex shook his head in disgust.

Peyton quickly grabbed her Gucci school bag that only fit a few textbooks. Not really convenient but it went well with her coat. "Oh guys, can I go visit Peter today? I have free period so I can probably leave school early. The drives only an hour and I'll be back before 11." Peyton stomped on her twin's Barney's loafers for support, but he just merrily opened his iPhone and started thumb texting his friend Theodore Nott.

Nate hesitated. "You've been there an awful lot, Pey… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Nate hesitated, putting his newspaper down to look apologetically at his daughter. "It's not my fault I'm the only one in this family who cares about him!" She deadpanned at the 3 Archibalds in the room, making Alex eye her at the sudden emotional outburst. "Peyton," Serena started, but was cut off by Peyton's furious voice. "Don't tell me it's 'for the best' or whatever crap you're trying to pull over, it's kind of obvious that the only reason you sent him to Westchester was so that no one would find out that you have a suicidal son! The two of you are just too fucking worried about your reputation to think about what's best for him! He needs his family, not a bunch of nurses giving him pills and giving him the idea that people care about him when _some_ clearly don't." Peyton stormed out of the house, frustrated with Alex walking behind her.

"Peyton stop, talk to me." Alex whirled his sister around to look at him. "I just don't get why we can't be a family again." Peyton whimpered, tears on the verge of falling from her eyes. The loud noise coming from the New York streets didn't distract Alex. He was used to loud noises, since he had been living on the Upper East Side his entire life. "I feel like mom and dad are trying to keep him out… They… They think that he's gonna taint their image." She was hiccupping uncontrollably now. This whole incident started when Peter tried to commit suicide after his girlfriend, Natalie, broke up with him. Most guys would have gotten over it after awhile but Peter was different. He had a problem. He was obsessive and scared.

Peter, they're older brother, was always used to being left alone by his parents. Peyton and Alex were there for him, but he just kept turning away and wept to himself. The sad part was that Alex and Peyton knew. They knew that it wouldn't take that long for their older brother to give in to the pain and pressure he kept receiving from their father and they knew that they wouldn't have been able to prevent it.

It still was a marvel to Alex how his sister, who had tears streaming down her eyes, somehow looked glamorous. Like Marissa Cooper from the OC. She looked beautifully broken but then he realized that she was actually crying and found the entire sight ugly once again.

"P, our parents aren't exactly the most maternal people we know." Alex tried, pulling his twin into a tight hug, making the female twin hang on to him a bit tighter. "I know, I know… Sometimes I wish we could be just like those 'perfect' families on television." Alex had to agree with that statement. He also wanted that too. But he doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. Because his sister knew exactly what he felt. After all, they did share a womb for 9 months.

--

"Archibald really hit you good!" Blaise Baizen mused as they arrived on Riverside Prep school grounds together. The younger Baizen brother rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? He was practically limping on his way to school!" Nicholas Baizen argued, shoving his brother. "Like you're not." Blaise reminded him as he eyed the bruise on his cheek.

"He's a little bastard who's sucking up to his daddy!" Blaise heard this as a mock, but he noticed that there was a hint of remorse in his voice. "You okay?" He questioned the now silent Nick. "Yeah," Nick quickly recovered and opened his Blackberry. "Let's go, breakfast on the steps." Nick grabbed his brother's swelling arm, thanks to the fight last night, and dragged him away.

--

"Would you stop eating like that?" Violet Humphrey scolded her long time boyfriend. EJ eyed the chocolate dipped strawberry that was currently melting slowly. EJ knew that if he even tried to place the strawberry in his mouth and get chocolate all over the new coat Violet had picked out for him they're relationship will meet yet _another_ bump.

So EJ did the only thing a boy in a relationship would do, followed orders. He put the strawberry back in its case and wiped his hands clean. Violet grinned, satisfied with the control she had over her boyfriend, and threw her arms all over him. EJ hugged her back, but couldn't help but eye the St. Judes/Constance Billard group that was currently eating lunch on the MET steps as well. As if on cue, Alex caught EJ's lingering gaze and scowled at him. EJ simply gaped at the bruises on his arm and reflected on how hard he had gripped his arm to get Nick to beat him up.

The girls hardly knew about that sort of thing, of course. There was no way in hell EJ would let Violet know he was beating up St. Judes boys, no matter how much she despised them as well. "Did you guys here? Celina Waldorf is throwing a party." Jackie Manson informed the rest of the Riverside Prep gang merrily. Nick immediately looked up from his game of Tap Tap revenge on his iPod touch and looked Jackie intently.

"Careful, Jack, Nick might just pounce!" Blaise hollered, making the rest of the group snicker and Nick sent him a deathly glare "Shut up, I don't like her!" Nick denied and closed his iPod. "Right," They all nod-mused like people who knew they were lying to each other. "Nick, it's so obvious why can't you just accept it?" EJ Van Der Woodsen asked, putting a protective arm around Violet when Theodore Nott walked up the steps to sit with his friends.

But Nick was now ignoring him at the sights of the raven-haired girl they were just talking about. Celina Waldorf was a riot. She entered the room and all people could do was gape at her beauty. No, Nick thought. _It's not that she's 'hot' or anything like that… People stop and stare because she's got this way of looking like a super star, someone who knows what to do and how to do it. Celina knows how to command respect._

Celina was dressed in her L'Ecole uniform. The school's black pleated mini was accented with a pair of black opaque tights. Her white button down polo was covered with a heather gray Alexander Wang knit vest from Saks and she was wearing a classic pair of black pumps. Beside her was Pansy Parkinson, Lexi Gold, and Jessica Reed. Celina was clutching an old looking box with pictures of multiple sights in Europe and was looking around.

Nick subtly looked towards the St. Judes/Constance Billard group and he could practically see Alex looking like he was a dog and she was a bone and he wanted nothing more than to strangle his sorry ass. Nick knew that he liked her too, he wasn't that dense, but he didn't act like some lovesick puppy the second she walks into the scene. Finally Nick stood up and sprinted towards her. He could feel Alex's glare all the way from the other side of Met steps and knew that he was only really doing this to irritate him… Right?

"Hey Waldorf," He greeted her, meeting her brown doe eyes that were scanning her surroundings. "Hey Baizen," She replied dryly as she opened the box and took out a red invitation with his name written in cursive. "And what may I ask is this?" Nick took it out of her hand and roughly opened the invitation, making Lexi's jaw open as she gaped at the invitations she had spent days on being treated like trash. Celina smirked when she saw him do this, giving him a quick once over. Celina and Nick were close due to a common circle. Celina's grandmother, Eleanor, had teamed up with Jenny Humphrey's younger and edgier label a few years ago, making the two common friends.

But as she scanned his fine and lean body she felt her breathe get caught in her throat when Nick stumbled from the step above her when an old man with a Dalmatian bumped into him, making the dirty blonde boy hang on to her body and accidentally put his hand near her ass.

"Sorry," He apologized quickly, but the inner bitch that Celina had was getting ready to snap at him. "Whatever," She shrugged it off coolly as if it were nothing. "Kiss on the lips? Waldorf, if that all you really wanted from me all you had to do was ask." Nick mused but he placed the envelope in his pocket.

"Hey C," Alex piped in from behind Nick, 'accidentally' shoving him away from her. "Hey Alex!" The girls behind Celina quickly acknowledged his presence. _What? They didn't greet me like that! _Celina saw his gaze and broke her exterior to give him a warm and reassuring smile. "Archibald, next time try to make sure that Jasper doesn't get beaten up!" Celina's voice was charming and playful, which hurt Nick yet again. Wasn't it just a second ago that she saw how insecure he was? Why did she have to just give in to Alex so quickly?

"Don't blame that on me, Waldorf." Alex responded, side-glancing at Nick before he continued. "My mom told me to give you this, it's her donation for the charity event. You know the one you're holding." Alex handed her the sealed manila envelope for her to keep. "Yeah, you're coming to that right?" Pansy asked him giddily, throwing her arms all over the usually stiff and composed Celina. Alex nodded. "But you didn't even get an invitation." Nick's cold voice said. "I didn't need one, I'm her co-host." Alex said smugly.

_Spotted: King A and King N making a fight for Queen C. Careful C, being the prize isn't that great when you're rooting for a non-player. Wink, wink nudge, nudge_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

AN: I know you're probably thinking that there have been numerous changes in the characters but this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. So you guys will have to TRY to erase some of the impressions you have and get ready for some new ones. I'm sure you've also noticed that instead of putting all of them in one school I figured I'd put them in separate ones. Think about it, would it be really realistic if they ALL went to the same school? Nope! Another thing I'm sure you Diamonds in the Rough readers would notice is that instead of having a female Sparks as Celina's best friend I made him male instead. I did this because I thought that since Celina already has so many girl friends she should at least have a guy best friend that she can really talk to. In Diamonds in the rough (A story with the same characters but a different story line) Peyton and Alex's brother dies in a car crash but here he is alive but is suicidal. Also, the parents here aren't as attached as they were in Diamonds in the rough. Right now the couples aren't made yet since I wanted you guys to simply get a taste of what and how the people are so you'll know who you want together. So TELL ME

Here's a list to help you keep up and know who goes where.

St. Judes:

Alex Archibald

Jasper Sparks

Theodore Nott

Will von Stolves

Constance Billard:

Peyton Archibald

Cho Yuki

Riverside Prep:

Nick Baizen

Blaise Baizen

EJ Van Der Woodsen

Violet Humphrey

L'Ecole:

Celina Bass

Pansy Parkinson

Lexi Gold

Jessica Reed


	2. Big Bad Baizen might get Lil Red Waldorf

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Blair Waldorf raised a delicate eyebrow as Chuck Bass entered the big apartment building, which was pretty much the entire building that was overlooking Fifth Avenue. Chuck smirked, amused. Until now it was still mind bottling that Blair could make him feel happy by just being around. But he stopped himself, knowing the purpose of his presence. "Not a very nice way to greet a guest."

"Good thing you're not. What are you doing here?" Blair's voice was edgy now and Chuck could tell that he had better speed up the conversation. "I just married Georgina Sparks." He informed her. Blair rolled her eyes. "It was all over the society pages last month, I think I would know." She deadpanned as she crossed her bony arms. Finally the frustration that was building up in Chuck's body burst out. It frustrated him that she was so impermeable to his attempts to consider her feelings. So he left her and married someone else, at least he didn't flaunt it like she did whenever she had some new boyfriend.

"The least you could do is take to consideration the fact that I took time to tell you personally." He snapped, forcefully grabbing her arm and bringing him closer to his face. "I know you, _Chuck _you don't do anything unless there's something in it for you." The coldness in her voice was foreign to Chuck, they had always had their squabbles when they were younger and they have had arguments but it seemed like all those years apart had made whatever was left of them vanish.

"Keep Celina away from Jasper, I don't want him to realize whose daughter she is." Blair's entire body froze. Just who did he think he is? He had left his daughter because he didn't want to commit to Blair and was having doubts about their relationship. All that he could have done was stay out of Celina's life. "What?" Came the cold and silent whisper from Blair's voice.

"Mom, what's going on here?" Celina came down the stairs and gaped at the two of them. Blair had made sure that Celina would never meet her father, and Chuck had agreed to that, but here they were. "Well, I can't really talk right now Jasper and I are going out to the Waverly and having dinner, I knew you had a meeting with the chairs for the Women's relief program so… Yeah." Blair could only nod, hoping that the minute would pass.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think we have been acquainted." There it was, Chuck thought. The infamous polite voice that came out of any Upper East Side teenager's mouth when they were meeting with people that connected them to high places. Celina brought out her hand for Chuck to shake. He only gaped at it.

He had seen her, many times. He remembered seeing her enter the Palace Hotel for parties and with Blair. Chuck wasn't a stranger to his daughter, but he was to her. And, for some reason, when she smiled at him like every other powerful well-connected man on the Upper East Side a part of him dies.

Celina awkwardly put her hand down and smiled at him. "I'm Celina Waldorf." She introduced herself, looking at her mom to pipe in and tell her the significance of the man standing in their home. Instead Blair just stood there looking at the ground in silence.

"Charles Bass, I'm an old friend of your mothers." It was strange, having a conversation with his daughter that he hardly even knew. "Really? Well I hope that we could get better acquainted Mr. Bass but my friend is waiting…" Celina trailed off when Chuck's voice interrupted. "Jasper, yes… He's my step son." The grin on Celina's face quickly deflated and was replaced with shock. Jasper had never wanted Celina to meet Chuck, probably because Jasper described him as 'His own worst nightmare coming to life like a 4D movie dressed in a purple tux'. Another reason could be because Jasper didn't really take the marriage seriously, after all, his mother wasn't really known for her fidelity to a man. Let alone a man who practiced infidelity with numerous women as well.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" Finally Blair stepped in. "You should be going now." Blair placed a hand on Celina's back and practically shoved her. "Jasper's waiting." Blair just smiled, keeping her eyes on the young Waldorf. "Are you sure? I can just call him and ask him over, maybe we can even have dinner together, us 4." Both Chuck and Blair tensed at the proposition. Chuck quickly picked it up. "I wouldn't want to impose, besides I have to catch a flight to Tuscany."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Bass, maybe I'll even see you at one of my mom's charity events."

But as far as Blair knew there was only one charity in the room and it certainly wasn't an event.

--

"I just don't know what I'm gonna get her, she's so prissy about the 4 C's Cut, Clarity, Carat and… I forgot the last one but the point is that she's seriously getting on my nerves about this whole monsary thing." Theodore Nott told his St. Judes friends as they sat in the Waverly having drinks in the bar. Alex, who was sipping Whiskey, raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know why you're dating that slut, she's hardly even worth it." Alex drawled lightly, making their other friends nod in agreement.

"Says the guy who's been 'stalking' Celina Waldorf ever since the 6th grade." Theo retorted, making the other boys snicker. It was highly unusual that any guy hold interest in a girl for so long, and yet Alex did. He had stalked the girl, and even the guys felt sorry for her from time to time but they continued to help Alex try to woo her. They always failed, though.

"Speaking of which, is she coming?" Theodore inquired as he gestured the bartender for some Vodka. "Yeah she said shell… Be here." Jasper gaped at the entrance, which revealed the Riverside gang entering the infamous bar, which they usually hung out in. St. Judes boys never really went to this particular bar, though it had a good reputation, because it was considered Riverside Prep turf. But not today.

Nick quickly caught sight of Alex and scowled at him, making Alex's jaw tighten. If there were anyone he loathed more than anyone in the world it would be Nicholas Baizen. Not only was he arrogant and self-centered but also he thought that he was actually worth something when the truth is that his father was nothing but a bad ass that took his parent's fortune and got lucky on the slot machines at Las Vegas. It didn't matter to Alex if the Baizen family was an old prominent family of the Upper East Side; he still considered them trash that gambled to get by. At least his family, The Archibald's, were truly old money New Yorkers who made their money off justice and hard work.

But the feeling was mutual, Alex knew. Nick had repeated numerous times that Alex's mother was a dumb blonde, who's Van Der Woodsen name simply really stood for a bunch of social climbers who married men for their money. And as for Alex's dad, well, he was pretty much stoned as far as Nick could tell.

"Coming to crash territory, Archibald? I didn't hear they served pot heads here." Nick insulted Alex, who glared directly into Nick's blue eye. "What? You think that's supposed to scare me? If you haven't noticed you've got the girlyest eyes ever!" The taunting continued, but Alex was determined to keep his cool. The thing is: His sister wasn't.

"Hey Baizen, do us a favor and stick your huge ass head in someone else's business!" Peyton hissed at Nick from the far end of the bar angrily. "You're standing up for him now? I guess we shouldn't be surprised, right guys? Peyton's got more balls than this entire Football team has all together." The Riverside Boys quickly started laughing hysterically at Nick's harsh but hilarious insult that made the younger twin flush red.

Peyton had never hated Nick as much. He was annoying and arrogant, but he hardly did anything to her, which proved that she didn't have any REAL right to hate him. But now she felt like taking her Vouitton Peep toe shoes off her feet and slamming it on his hard head. He may have been a stud, but Peyton knew how to crack his head.

"Go the hell away!" Alex was now standing, face-to-face with Nick. "What? Scared that Nick might take your little girlfriend?" EJ Van Der Woodsen chimed in from behind Nick. "You ass, shut up!" Jasper defended as he shoved him away. "You know it's true, Sparks! He's been chasing her around ever since she had to dance with him in the 8th grade." Blaise, currently a senior at Riverside, reminded.

"That was the 6th grade you moron!" Peyton reminded him, but quickly regretted this as it made her brother seem even more whipped. "Thanks." Alex said sarcastically, glaring at his twin, then faced Nick again. "Listen here pretty boy, if you even try stealing one of my friend's girl friend's again I'm personally going to make sure you'll be in so much pain that you'll hardly even remember who's girl you slept with, got that?" Alex hissed to Blaise with such anger it made Blaise's eyes narrow in slight fear that he would soon be sporting another black eye.

But Nick quickly covered for his brother. "Just because your boys don't know how to satisfy women doesn't mean you have to blame your girls for coming to us for some interaction." The blonde-brown haired Baizen boy responded. "Face it, Archibald, you haven't really had any girlfriend. A couple of dates and 'episodes' but you hardly even know anything about being with a girl." Blaise reminded him.

"Just 'cause I'm not as… 'Public' as you two doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." Alex snapped. Peyton shifted uncomfortably. It was challenges like these that often lead chaos among the students. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Nick tilted his head side wards and looked at him with piqued interest. "You wouldn't know a relationship either. All you do is screw girls and that's pretty much it." Jasper hollered, making the rest of the St. Judes boys and even the girls nod in agreement.

_Spotted: King A and N having another fight. But why has N been picking on A lately? Is there something going on that I don't know about. _

_--_

"Okay, get serious, we need to practice this." Celina pulled Alex down beside her and away from Peyton, whom he was currently arguing with. "But you haven't seen him in 14 months, 2 weeks, and…" Peyton raised her Gucci watch to her green eyes. "14 hours," She finished, glaring directly at her twin brother. "I don't care, Peyton." Alex said coldly, returning the glare. Celina, an innocent bystander at their argument, cut in.

"Guys, can we please just calm down and not have a nervous breakdown? P, it's obvious he'd rather _commit_ to his responsibility as co-host of the event than go visit your brother." Celina said calmly, her voice filled with authority. Peyton's eyes were filled with realization. _Of course! He would never ditch Peter for anything. He just wants time to be with her. _A part of Peyton died when she realized this, because no girl (not even Celina Waldorf) should come between 2 brothers. Alex hardly even wanted to see Peter because of his deep frustration. But Peyton's chain of thought stopped when Alex took the look books and 2 gift bags from Celina, who was struggling to hold all of them, and carried all of them with ease.

Peyton quickly realized she had already lost her brother's attention and just walked away.

--

Surrounding Peyton was the Hardley Aster's most expensive rehabilitation center in Westchester Country. The walls were painted in light blue, not too dark or too light to confuse any troubled patient, from what Peyton could see. The 40-something nurse who was currently sitting behind the counter crinkled her nose at the sight of Peyton. Peyton raised her eyebrow and walked towards the circular counter at the center of the waiting room.

"Ah," Peyton started but the pug-nosed nurse beat her to it. "What have you been on?" She drawled, pulling out her clipboard and blue pen from the drawer. "Actually," Peyton glared lightly at the nurse. "I'm here to visit Peter Archibald." The nurse nodded, looking back up. "Hmm, visiting hours were 2 hours ago, the patients need their rest." Nurse Adele, as read on her nametag, said as she lifted up her US Weekly magazine featuring Brad and Angelina and pictures of their young twins.

Peyton crossed her arms, frustrated. Not only was this dowdy dog-faced nurse denying her access but also she had just driven an hour to see her brother. "Perhaps you'd let me in if I offered you generous compensation." The voice she had surprised her. It was the alluring, seductive, and mysterious voice that the Upper East Side parents used whenever they needed something and would give anything just to get it. She had heard the voice from her mother when she wanted the role as Countess Ellen Olenska at the movie remake of the book 'The age of innocence'. She had heard it from her brother practically everyday when he wanted to bribe a Riverside boy or get a girl.

Now she was hearing it come from her and it felt so good. She had always wondered what it was like to be in control and to have someone acting under your influence. It felt empowering, like she could easily break them with snap of her fingers. The nurse put down her US Weekly magazine and gaped at the young teenager with much surprise. Children couldn't possibly have enough money to bribe her, right?

But Peyton proved her wrong by bringing out her chequebook from her purse. She quickly wrote down $1,000 and raised an eyebrow at the nurse. "Your name?" She requested stiffly. "Maria Adele," She stuttered, gaping at the seemingly innocent blonde. Peyton ripped out the cheque and handed it to the nurse. "This should be enough to get me access _whenever_ I want." Peyton said slyly, smiling innocently at the nurse who read her printed name to make sure she didn't steal the cheque from someone else. Peyton opened her hobo bag and slipped her Driver's license out of the wallet.

"Identification if you want." Peyton lifted it for the nurse to see. After looking up and down to decide, she finally let Peyton in. In Peyton's head a shrill laugh of a devil rang through. She, innocent and naïve Peyton Archibald, bribed a nurse to let her in! The feeling of freedom was spluttering out of her like oil in a sunny day. But if her heart was asked she was secretly caving. What had been happening to her lately? All she ever did was try to stir up trouble. With her parents, her friends, and even her own brother. Her heart was crying, telling her to be a good little girl and take the cheque back and just respect the rules of the center. Peyton knew it must've been her conscience telling her to be good. From what Peyton could see the voice telling her to be good was actually the devil, telling her to follow her demon parent's wished and not visit her brother. And the voice that was glad was the angel, who was proud that she had stood up for her brother's honor.

So Peyton turned her heel and strutted into the elevator with a smirk. Not a grin or a small smile, a mysterious smirk that would send even Celina Bass, a notorious manipulator, running for cover.

Well, maybe not, but it would definitely make her proud.

--

"Come, we're having a family dinner." Georgina Sparks Bass urged her son down the stairs. "This isn't a family." Jasper deadpanned, staring blankly at his mother. "This is a marriage between the two black sheep of the Upper East Side." Georgina shook her head, frustrated, and simply put her mouth near his ear. "A blank cheque book doesn't look good either, does it?" Jasper groaned to himself. His mother had thrown herself at Chuck Bass ever since her parents cut her off from their credit cards and froze her trust fund after they found out that she was dealing with drugs, again.

Jasper may have had the Sparks last name but it was useless unless it had a net worth to work with. People would think of him as just another Upper Middle class boy if it weren't for his last name. Because the Sparks family had the name, just not the money. So Jasper just shook his head and followed her to the dining room.

2 hours later Jasper Sparks wanted to strangle his mom. They were around a bunch of old businessmen from the board of director's from Chuck's family. He was conversing with them, with Georgina acting out the perfect wife look that made him want to vomit. He had thought that for once in the 5 months he had been with this 'family' they would actually have a dinner that didn't involve big bosses or anything of that sort.

But here he was, and he couldn't help but bring his head back and stare at the white ceiling. Cho Yuki nudged him in the ribs. "Not an attractive look." She whispered in his ear, grinning wildly. Jasper gaped at Cho, whose black eyes were covered with big red glasses and was looking for a conversation. "You know, your mom was so lucky to marry Chuck Bass." She side-glanced at his stepfather and his mother. "Lord knows a million super models would kill to be the new Mrs. Bass." Cho continued, sipping her glass filled with Red wine.

Jasper rolled his eyes. Millions would kill to be the new Mrs. Bass? Well, James wanted to kill the new Mrs. Bass


	3. Kiss on the Lips

Tonight's the night guys, it's the Kiss on the Lips party supporting… Oh, who cares? All that matters is that Manhattan's finest teenagers are going to be representing their parents at the 'charity soiree' being held by **Celina Waldorf** and **Alex Archibald**, in other words their parents are chairs of the said organization and are grooming their children for the night. But wait, then why isn't **P **hosting this soiree alongside her American Eagle model brother and her sometimes friend **C**? Could it be that **P** is being punished for doing something? Hmm, what could it be?

**Sightings:**

**N** and **B** with their personal shopper Svetlana at Saks Fifth Avenue picking up their Valentino tux and Italian brown loafers. **C** picking up her Carmen Marc Valvo Couture gown at Bergdorf's the day of her party. Looks like someone's been too busy tasting food samples to pick up her dress. **A** and **P** having breakfast with their dad at the four seasons hotel. **V** and **EJ** at the 4th floor of Henri Bendel's, V was getting a facial, pedicure, and her hair done while EJ flipped through the pages of Vogue Magazine. Poor boy.

Oh how I love a good party where we've got a chance to get all dressed up and all knocked up. But with the lights flashing and all those shots drama's got to be right around the corner. So put on your dress from Bergdorf's, get your limousine, and get to the Kiss on the Lips party at 8:00 PM. And no, 'fashionably late' isn't acceptable after 8:30!

**C and A take center stage**

The strong and eye-blinding flashes of the cameras were all over Celina Waldorf's face as she put on her best socialite smile. Now Celina understood why her Aunt Serena loved being in the spotlight. You were the center of attention and everyone just looked at you as if you were the best thing they've ever seen. The look on the paparazzo's rather slimy and perverted faces when she walked in dressed in her most elegant dress from Bergdorf's brought her self-esteem up so high. Not that she had low self-esteem; after all she was ridiculously beautiful. Not classic like her mom's Audrey Hepburn like face or her Aunt Serena's fresh and flirtatious one either. Celina was different. Her beauty illuminated the room, her very presence commanded attention from anyone. It was almost indescribable. An exotic beauty, the kind that just stood out from the rest because of her features like her impossibly glossy black hair and olive skin.

Which was probably why Alex, who was trailing right behind her, had liked her throughout all these year. But even with the rowdy paparazzi that she was supposed to be disgusted by because of her high level of class and sophistication she could fell Alex's discomfort. Something about his just didn't seem right. Sure his usually unruly hair was clean and fixed and he was dressed in a sophisticated tux but he had never looked messier to Celina. His face looked tired, no not exhausted, but just tired of something. So for the first time since her 8th grade birthday party at the apartment when he held her hand and placed an'A' charm on her silver Tiffany charm bracelet as a gift she willingly let him grasp her hand when he offered her his.

As they walked into the rather enormous party center that Celina and Alex reserved for the event they were greeted by loud bustling noise coming from their classmates who all went to at least one of the private schools in Manhattan. The song 'Poker face' by Lady Gaga was coming out from the speakers Alex had rented for the event. The ceiling was decorated with purple, silver, and green metallic ribbons that illuminated thanks to the multi-color lighting system that Alex and Celina had stayed up late on. Suddenly a warm feeling entered Celina's stomach. Everything was perfect. The event, the people, the music, and even her and Alex. Like a yellow cab during rush hour everything just came to a halt. She could not have possibly thought she and Alex looked good together. She had spent half of her adolescent life avoiding his advances. Now was she actually giving in? No, she couldn't. All the time she had invested into turning him away because of her lack of interest would mean nothing if she gave in. _Besides, it's probably just a spur of the moment thing_. She tried to convince herself as she repeated the phrase. The only way the flipping of her stomach would stop was if she let go of his tight grip on her hand. With one strong tug from his firm and slightly sweaty grasp she was able to get her hand away without looking like she was tugging hard.

Celina quickly walked to the stage, trying to ignore the angel that was perched on her right shoulder telling her to apologize. She had quickly made the angel vanish; after all, she had been avoiding her conscience for years. Alex followed her, stopping and greeting whenever one of his St. Judes friends would stop him for a quick 'Hey'. The same went for Celina, bit she chose to ignore them. She kept her eyes focused on the stage, hoping that it would give her a moment for the adrenaline in her body to stop heating up at each touch she felt from Alex.

She lifted her dress slightly; revealing her high heel Manolo Blahnik stiletto heals and walked up the 3 steps. She took a microphone from the DJ that was dressed in a white T-shirt that was covered with a sleeveless black blazer and black suede pants. She handed Alex the other microphone, which took it with much gratitude and faced the audience. Celina snorted when she read the DJ's nametag. _DJ Spinner Spencer _was engraved and Celina wanted to barf. But until now she was still confused whether it was because of the name or Alex. DJ quickly turned the music off and everyone faced the 2 hosts.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Alex Archibald and this is my co-host and date for the evening Celina Waldorf." Everyone applauded, already aware of whom they were and what significance they had to 'their world'. Celina regained her composure to say the next line. "Now before the party starts I would like to give some advice to you girls." Celina spoke up before Alex could have a chance to brood in front of everyone. "I can bet that the guys, who have probably take in already 2 bottles of beer, will be using cheesy pick up lines on you guys. Now knowing these Riverside and St. Judes jerks they'll probably be very insistent." Celina side-glanced at Alex, who just snickered. "We're not," He whined, making the St. Judes boy nod-laugh in agreement.

"C'mon Archibald, don't act like you didn't use cheesy pick up lines when you were sober." Celina scowled at him, jerking him in the ribs. "I think you were saying something." He reminded her jokingly. "Right," Celina faced the audience once again. "Now after dealing with these pick up lines since the 6th grade I've quickly learned how to twist them around and make them insults." All the L'Ecole girls quickly grinned at each other, recalling all the times Celina had turned around Alex's pick up lines. "We will now demonstrate." She announced, making everyone chatter as they tried to guess which lines Alex would use.

"Baby somebody better call God, 'cause he's missing an angel." Alex hollered. "Well, _honey _somebody should call the mental institution because they're missing a patient." The girls high-fived each other and some even stuck their tongues out on boys and mouthed 'you suck'. "The manes Bond. James Bond." Alex said, acting suave and mysterious. "Lost. Get lost." Celina sniped back. "Do you come here often?" Everyone rolled their eyes at the over used line. "Yes but now I won't."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put F and U together."

"What was that sound? The sound of my heart beating!"  
"What's that sound? Oh, it's your mom telling you to come home because your dick headed-ness is contaminating innocent people."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

"If the stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would be empty."

"If I would get a penny every time you scare a girl away my last name would be Trump."

As the laughing filled the room Celina saw a sparkle of happiness in Alex's eye. They hadn't planned this introduction at all, but he looked like he was just happy to be out of his house and with her. "Well I hope you use this as a reference girls. Have a great night!" The music started thumping out of the speakers as 'Let it rock' by Kanye West started playing and the two exited the stage. The two walked down the stairs and gazed at the crowd, which was now eagerly dancing and singing along to the song. "Up the roof top!" Celina yelled above the song to Alex. The blonde raised a confused eyebrow, wondering why the usually cold and tense girl that he had liked was now ditching her party to talk to him. Then he looked at her rather determined face. A face he had dreamt about, cried about, and wished to see smile at him. If he didn't go now then he would quickly loose the opportunity, and Alex Archibald wasn't about to let that happen.

**N.Y.C – Not your call!**

Jasper Sparks threw his Frederick Fekkai green styling gel on his king sized bed and took the liquid amount and spread it all over his brown hair that was now held back. He could see a bit of his reflection from the windows of his bedroom at the top level of the Palace Hotel and scowled. Jasper's hair looked hideous when it was pulled back but stopped himself from ruining his hair. There were a handful of people that would kill him if he didn't look his best. His mom, his step dad, Celina, Alex, and maybe even Consweyla, his maid that had pressed his tux multiple times. He picked up his wallet and cell phone from his desk on the side and sprinted out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Hold it," He yelled, quickly stopping the elevator doors from closing and revealed Chuck Bass, who coldly nodded and allowed him to enter. Jasper now wanted to laugh at the irony. He remembered Celina forcing him to watch the Devil wears Prada and snickered to himself as he thought of how it resembled his life. "Is something funny?" Chuck asked slowly. His tone made it seem like he was talking to a 5-year-old, which in some way was true. "Yeah, sorry." Jasper apologized automatically, pressing his lips together and crossed his arms as he gaped down at his shoes.

"I see your heading to the party." Chuck noted as he looked at the blue envelope with Jasper's name written on cursive. Chuck froze when he looked at the handwriting. The loopy G's, the T's that look like I's when capitalized, and the long J. It was just like Blair's, and it frightened him. Jasper smiled. "Yeah," Jasper answered politely. "You should hurry, Waldorf's are very punctual people." He said wisely, making the young Sparks boy look up and ponder on how he might possibly have known this. Chuck smirked, turning towards Jasper and taking the tie that he was gripping tightly with his one hand.

"Her mother and I were good friends." Chuck supplied an answer and he put the tie around Jasper's neck. There it was again. The feeling Chuck got whenever he was feeling like a protective father to anyone. Jasper nodded thoughtfully. A deafening silence filled the rather glamorous elevator, making Jasper nervous and uncomfortably. "Tell me about her." Chuck said out of the blue, finishing Jasper's tie.

Jasper's face, usually painted with sarcasm or irony, was not more confused than ever. What was with his stepfather's obsession with the Waldorf women. They were very classic and appropriate, like old socialites back in the late 1800's. "Celina, I mean." Chuck answered Jasper's bewildered look. "She's your friend, yes?" Chuck didn't need reassurance. He remembered the days where he would just leave everything behind and walk do the Waldorf apartment. He had tried gathering up all his strength to walk into the apartment and tell Celina himself. But what would he say? That he was sorry for abandoning her? That he chose polygamy over her? How could he? He saw her grow up into a young woman. He didn't have to be there for here exactly to know what kind of person she was.

A regular Upper East Side daughter who strived for approval of her parent's as well as to break free. He watched her switch from cheerleading to Tennis, from Bendel's to Barney's, and from girl to woman. So what? Did Blair actually expect him to ruin his daughter's life? It was far too late for that. Jasper finally responded. "My best friend actually. You could meet her, you'd be impressed by how in love she is with Audrey Hepburn. Most girls would probably like Britney or Madonna but damn, that girls one of a kind." Jasper mused, somewhat besotted as he thought about his best friend. For a moment, just a quick fragment, Chuck thought that his stepson might have had some sort of feelings for his real daughter. But then he saw how quickly it faded and realized that it was nothing.

"She once forced me to watch My Fair Lady with her and pretend to be Mr. Higgins when she talks about that rain in Spain thing." Jasper shrugged absent-mindedly. Finally the doors opened and revealed a man carrying a cart filled with North Face bags with the messily sown Canadian Maple Leafs badges. Jasper held his watch up and realized that if he wasn't at the party in 20 minutes being beaten up by Riverside Prep jerks would sound like a good thing.

**A moment in time**

"I know what my sister's trying to do, she's trying to make us a family again but… That's kind of impossible now. I've… caught my dad with other, younger, women at his office at least 3 times. My mom, well she's just trying to stay sane by using painkillers and Peter… Well, I think Peter just couldn't stand it anymore." Alex confessed his feelings, looking up to see Celina's comforting deep brown eyes that nodded thoughtfully as he spoke. You'd think that a moment as sweet as this would be quiet as the two were perched up on the rooftop but Manhattan never slept, literally. So noises from the loud party downstairs, the sirens of police cars, and parties going on at different buildings filled their ears. "You know, people would never have thought that you Archibalds would actually be having family problems. You guys are the 'perfect' family." Celina's nose wrinkled as she said 'perfect' family. Not that she would know what perfect was supposed to be. All she really had was her over-bearing and harsh mother that pretty much criticized what was already perfect about her.

Then there was a deep longing that came over Celina, sort of like an epiphany except she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Until now memories of her dad was still messed up. Whenever she asked Blair, because really, who would call the cold social queen Blair Waldorf 'mom', all she said was that he had left. No one knew, she had asked her Aunt Serena, Uncle Nate, even Dan Humphrey once but no one ever knew. It was called the 'best kept secret in all of Manhattan' and that title was a priceless one since their faces were always on the society pages and event he darkest scandals like embezzlement and fraud come out of the closet. Celina tried to convince herself that it was for the best. That whoever the mystery man was is nothing but a cold hearted bastard. She had forced herself to believe that. But all she really believed was that if she didn't find him then she would never be complete. And who wanted to live with that for the rest of their life?

"What are you doing, Celina? You hate me." His voice had malice written all over it. "Still do," She reminded him, bending down to meet Alex's… Amazing green eyes. Probably the only thing she had ever really liked about him. Those deep green eyes that just illuminated in the sunlight and sparkled like diamonds in the dark. What had been happening to her lately? Why did she feel like he was so… beautiful. Maybe it was because he wasn't as arrogant anymore? Or maybe it was because she was seeing another side of Alex Archibald that she had never seen before. Either way, it was different.

"But with everything that you've been through with Pete… I guess I've just been worried about you." Alex snorted since when? "He was my boyfriend after all, it wasn't exactly easy for me either." Boyfriend? His brother, the only guy who knew about Alex's deep obsession with the Raven-haired girl dated her? Furious was rarely part of Alex's vocabulary, but now it certainly was. Anger building up on him as frustrated swearing came out of his mouth.

"THE HELL?" He yelled, standing up as he smashed his right fist on the metal pole. "No, I meant… Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Tears started falling from her eyes. "It just slipped out, I promise I didn't meant to upset you… I." Celina pleaded. "You give my fucked up brother a shot, you flirt with my worst enemy on a daily basis, and your best friends with my best friend!" Alex's face started turning red because of his fury. It was just so unfair. She had given every guy he was close to a chance and she didn't even give him a second glance when he had attempted to pursue her millions of times. Silence overcome them, the only noise coming from the party beneath them. Now, as they speak, at least a quarter of their guests were high and having fun. They were probably the only ones who weren't.

"What is wrong with me?" He screamed, gripping her close to him and pressing his lips on hers. But before she could slap him he had broken away. "What's wrong with me?" Alex whispered as he looked at her. For the first time in his life, he finally realized that she didn't know him. No, not really. Maybe a bit but he believed that they were soul mates. So at that moment up at the rooftop, overlooking Broadway street, he finally realized that if he wanted her, he'd have to really fight for her.

No matter what.

**J gets cornered by N**

"What do you want from me, Baizen?" Jasper glared directly at Nick Baizen, who had dragged him out of the party of the month to talk to him in private at the guys bathroom. "Because, seriously, I don't date Riverside scum like you." Jasper knew he sounded pathetic, but was it his fault he was outnumbered? There were about 3 Riverside Prep boys, not including Nick, that cornered him in the corner of the rather elegant restroom. The rest or the boys just snickered, but Nick's face seemed cold and completely unwelcoming to any joke. He just glared right at him. "What, Baizen? Want a fight?" Jasper challenged him, wishing in the back of his mind that he was taller so he could meet the entire 3 inch difference between the two of them. "Didn't know you needed your posse for that." Jasper waved away from his gaze and sneered at the rest of the RPG (Riverside Prep Guys). Nick looked at Jasper, trying to get him to cower, before he turned around and shooed his friends away.

EJ Van Der Woodsen, one of those friends, looked like a lost puppy when his leader told him to leave. That meant hat he was in charge, since he was the Beta. Most people would have thought that Blaise would be the Beta but why would a senior who had his own clique want to play second string to his little brother? But Nick just crossed his arms and waited for his lackies to leave. Once they were alone Jasper sneered at Nick Baizen. "You'll regret that, Baizen. I know you, all you really care about it your hair you wouldn't win a fight no matter how hard you try." At the back of his head Jasper knew that he was digging his own grave but the nervousness filling in his body threatened the amount of composure he could keep before he broke down and demanded for an answer on why he was cornered.

"Relax, Sparks, I'm not gonna kill you…" Nick drawled, smirking at Jasper's somewhat scared expression. "With your reputation you can never be too sure." Jasper reminded, smirking when he looked down and saw Nick's ugly shoes. There were buttons and laces that were all different shades of brown. "Has anyone ever told you that just because your rich doesn't mean you have to buy the mot expensive thing on the rack." Jasper reminded him as he flinched when Nick stepped closer. "Sad little Jasper, that's pretty pathetic of you, but you shouldn't be so snappy if you want to know something that could change your life forever."

"What are you babbling about this time?" Jasper narrowed his eyes as Nick snickered. "I know something about your Celina but before I tell you I need a little help." Jasper was taken aback. Since when did someone as 'superior' as Nick Baizen ever need any help from anyone. He wouldn't even run to his own cohorts if he had a choice. But now here he was, pleading for help. "What?" Jasper spit out, raising an eyebrow. "It's about Archibalds, you have access to their house right?" Jasper nodded. "Well I need you to do something for me in exchange for information from the Archibalds."

"Wait, how do I know that what you're saying about Celina is even true?" Jasper challenged. "My mom was with Blair Waldorf during her pregnancy when she was till in Yale studying law. She kept a copy of the birth certificate, signed by the father himself." Nick Baizen knew who Celina's father was? No one knew that! Not even his mom, the gossip Queen of the Upper East Side. He's been best friends with Celina long enough to know that she would die to know her father. He had watched her cry when she watched Breakfast at Tiffany's and called herself a no name slob because she didn't know who her father way. If Jasper knew he could save Celina all the grief.

"What do you want?"

**Did you get kissed on the lips?**

Gossip girls here and I'm gonna have to sober up if I don't want the 'rents catching me sneak in. The kiss on the Lips charity event was a total success thanks to Celina Waldorf and Alex Archibald but we shouldn't dub it as the best jut yet since the annual Halloween party will be coming soon and we all know has costumes turn people on. But we should stop looking at the future and focus on the present. The party started off with Poker face on the background as A and C welcomed their guests with a cute skit about picking up girls. If I may says so myself something tells me A might finally win C over. But 4everBarney's tells us that A and C went up the roof and came back totally unhooked! Did something happen? And what about J, he was stopped by the security from entering until… N let him in? Since when did these two boys mingle? And where was P in all of this? She was at Hardley Aster's center at Westchester visiting her brother. Give me an awe why don't you?

So all in all that was one party, except for the fact that former enemies mingle, past It girls are out of the scene, and Queen Bee might be choosing a King from the many on the ground. The party definitely kicked us off with a good start!

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	4. Laying all their love for you

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic was bonker-to-bonker." Peyton tried to reason but simply met her mom's cold hard gaze that was covered with make up. She lifted up a Michael Kors sheath cocktail dress that was currently hanging on a wired hanger and pressed her manicured finger on it. "We were supposed to go shopping together today." Serena reminded her as she tossed her blonde hair to the back of her shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. "You go to your brother at least 4 times a week, you've skipped at least 2 classes this week, and you visited him instead of going to the party that you were supposed to be hosting!" Peyton scoffed at her mom's face. "At least I'm trying to do something for Pete other than just sending him a gift basket and $5,000 to spend on food! Why are you avoiding this issue? You and I both know that this entire family is crap!"

Serena glowered at her. "This family may be crap but it's your family. You say you wanna be a family? Well what about spending sometime with your real one!" Peyton glared right into her mom's blue orbs that usually illuminated when she was in front of the paparazzi. Now it was filled with anger and pain. "This isn't a real family. Now stop trying to call us the perfect family 'cause we're not. Dad's been sleeping with millions of girls, you've been jet-setting to Hollywood so much that I hardly even get to see you, and Peter's in a center! Is that 'perfect', no, it's not! And do you want to know why all of this is happening? Because you keep leaving, that's why. Dad's lonely and Peter is too…" The built up anger that she felt towards her mom was finally spilling out of her mouth. Once again the devil and angel appeared on her shoulders, figuratively of course, and told her two different things. The devil was urging her to shut up while the angel was telling her to be honest. Once again the angel was right, even if most people didn't see it that way.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." There was pain written all over Serena's voice. The feeling of remorse was so palpable. All Peyton knew was that it was the 'motherly guilt' that was the root of all of that remorse. "Now you may hate this family but it's still your family…" Serena brushed the tears off her cheeks and shoved the dress to Peyton. "Get dressed, we're having a sit down party."

_Spotted: Hasn't anyone told you P? S may have been critically acclaimed and awarded with Oscars but she ain't gonna get one in motherhood._

_--_

"It's like Aunt Serena is demanding a cat fight." Celina rolled her eyes as she clasped her beaded chain clutch tighter and ran her fingers through the beads of the bodice of her rather tight dress. A black cocktail dress from Dolce and Gabbana that had black beads on the waist, which was meant to clutch her waist as tight as possible, and had a plunging neckline that showed a fair amount of her cleavage in the classiest way possible. Which was perfect since she was trying to avoid Alex Archibald. Unlike before when she did this to prevent him stalking her she was simply avoiding confrontation. Ever since the incident on the roof a week ago she barely had any recollection of whether he was mad at her or not. "She invited a mix of St. Judes, Constance Billard, Riverside prep, and L'Ecole students to this sit-down dinner of hers." Blair pulled out a her Midnight Rain purse spray from her own clutch jacket and spritzed a small amount on her wrist. She brought up the wrist to her nose and inhaled the scent. She had hoped that Chuck wouldn't be at the party. She couldn't handle having to stir Celina away from him every fucking second. If he told her…

Blair's thoughts stopped when the large black iron doors opened and revealed Miguel, the Archibald's butler, dressed in a fine velvet tux that he wore whenever the Archibalds have a sit-down dinner. He put on his best fake smile, knowing that these were two very prominent characters of the Upper East Side and crossing them was like crossing the boarder between Canada and the U.S. without identification, you were denied access to pretty much anything. "Miguel," Blair greeted him, entering the luxurious townhouse with Celina trailing behind her. Blair slipped off her black Chanel trench coat and revealed a bold red long-sleeve cocktail dress with a bow belt tightly holding her waist. Celina looked around the familiar townhouse. The extravagantly big stairs that greet you the second you enter, the marble floors that were scrubbed every time Alex and his friends run into the house and leaving mud on the floor, and of course, the family portrait hanging on the gold walls.

"Blair," All etiquette rules were tossed to the side as Serena threw her long tan arms all over Blair and pretty much choked her into the hug. Blair smiled thoughtfully, overcome by sadness. She remembered being a teenager like Celina who thought that everything was all jolly and good, that the world was going to just magically make things better. Until now it still killed her to think that it wasn't true. "Come, Jenny, Vanessa, Carter, Chuck, and the rest of the society are already in there!" Celina was just about to follow the two when someone grabbed her firm waist and dragged her into the powder room. Green orbs that were once again shining because of the strong light from the bathroom shone. "You look beautiful." He murmured, eyeing the cleavage, making Celina nervous under his warm gaze. "Listen Archibald, about what happened…" Alex cut her off. "What happened?" He asked looking fake bewildered. The kind of look that someone who knew something but wanted to deny it had.

"On the rooftop that night." She reminded him. Celina saw a flicker of realization but he had washed it off and replaced it with a coy smile. "Let's not talk about that." Alex said. He had spent the last week tossing and turning on his bed trying to figure out exactly what he felt. _Betrayed? Hurt? Angry? _But all he could really think about was his brother touching her. Kissing her, and maybe even loving her. The way Alex wanted to for so long and the way he was able to do so with just a snap of his fingers. The thought of that killed him. What if Celina went off to Yale to study Law when his dad dies and gives peter all of the inheritance. He could just imagine the 2 living off the Archibald fortune and Celina's large commission while he would become a notorious womanizer like Chuck Bass and was so pissed at the world because he couldn't have her.

Celina might not have realized how much she hurt him when she said that, but she must've if she had actually let him drag her into the powder room, alone, with the most powerful Upper East Siders right down the hall. "Okay," Celina agreed. He was right, why should she feel bad? Was it her fault Peter Archibald was a great boyfriend and she liked him a lot? No, it wasn't. But then again, they were broken up when she caught him with some other girl a year ago. So why the hell should he even be concerned? She was done with peter Archibald, he was just another boy she was with. _Yeah right, he was your first long-term boyfriend. _A voice in her head reminded her. What would Peter think if he knew that his brother and ex-girlfriend were in the bathroom together? Would he care? Would he try to commit suicide? More possibilities entered Celina's mind but wiped them off when Alex fingered her beaded waist with curiosity and wonder. "That must be tight." He exasperated. Celina had to agree, the dress was clutching on to her waist so tightly that she felt like the beads were about to burst and she was about to faint. That or it was because she was alone with Alex and he was on close proximity with her. Celina snorted. "Yeah, I feel like I'm going to faint any fucking second." Alex nodded, grinning ear-to-ear. "Want me to loosen the strings?" Then his arm was slapped by the beaded clutch. "I'm actually being noble here, what do you think the papers would say if they found out that you fainted in my party?" He was still smiling and Celina couldn't help but mirror the smile herself. "Fine, but if you try anything…" Celina warned, but was pretty certain that he wouldn't. First of all, Alex was way too classy to make out with her in the powder room. Second, a part of her knew that his intentions were genuinely kind. She turned around and Alex caught sight of the tightly tied strings. He could see some pimples in her back, or bacne as his sister like to call it, and smirked. Most people called her perfectly beautiful, she wasn't. But so what? He liked the fact that she was flawed. That her thighs were the size of tree trunks, that she had bacne, and that she was only 5"3 in height.

He loosened the ties one by one, watching her body start to exhale, relieving her to the highest extent. Once he finished loosening the last one she turned around, looking much more comfortable than she was 3 minutes ago. "Thanks," She slipped out of the bathroom, avoiding the questioning gaze Peyton had sent her when she saw the Raven-haired girl come out of the powder room with her brother. Celina quickly walked to the living room, anticipating any drama that was sure to unfold.

--

"Trust me we Carter here loved 'Sailing on the pacific', he cried at the end." Jenny held Carter's arm tighter as the sunny blonde giggled. "Yeah, it was pretty sad." Blair, who was right beside her, rolled her eyes. Did Serena just have to be so gorgeous? She was 40 something and still looked like the goddess she was. In fat, she looked better than ever. And what about Blair? A cold-hearted bitch with no husband and only community organizations to save her ass. Yeah, that sounded great. "So Blaise, I heard that you and Nick over here have gone to the Kiss on the Lips party, how was it?" Blair asked, hoping for some praise. Well, at least for her daughter. "Was Celina a good host? You know this girl, always bouncing off to every corner of the room whenever she can." The 2 boys laughed but Celina was distracted as she eyes the short blonde with a pixy haircut that was standing beside Jasper. "Excuse me," Celina excused herself, getting ready to smack Jasper for not only arriving late to her party but for flirting with some innocent freshman. But Nick's cold hands touched her arm and made her stop.

He just smirked at her before he subtly frisked her to the other side of the room without anyone noticing. "Archibald is staring." He murmured under his breathe as he watched Alex eye the two of them while he was trapped in a conversation with William and Sandy Parkinson about Dartmouth. "What do you want?" She hissed angrily. "Because of you my party was a disaster! You don't think I didn't hear about you beating Jasper up at the bathroom! Cecelia Nott raised an eyebrow when she passed the two teenagers, who quickly gave her a huge grin in response, making them seem as innocent as they were when they were simply little kids. Once she was out of sight Nick simply scoffed. "I wasn't the one who started it. Jasper was just pissed at me because of a proposition I had. It's not my fault that kid can't handle our world." He drawled. "Just because he isn't a UESer like us doesn't mean he can't handle our world. And since when did you and Jasper mingle?" Celina raised a curious eyebrow as she watched Alex nudge Jasper's bruised ribs and 'subtly' pointed the two of them out.

"Since I have something I know he would be interested in, or rather, something that someone he has interest in would have interest in." Celina looked into his blue eyes. If Alex had sparkling emerald orbs that made her feel like she could melt and trust him, Nick had dark sea-blue eyes, similar to the ocean, that made her feel as if she should always be on her guard. "Cut to the chase before I permanently hit you in your prized possession. I'm pretty sure that all your Basketball friends would hate to see their captain without his biggest weapon." She eyed him down before glaring straight back into his eyes. Nick just snickered and continued. "I know something that you would kill to know, but it'll cost you."

"What is it?" She dared to ask, fidgeting under his gaze. "Have you ever wondered whose sperm touched your mom's eggs?" He whispered so close to her ear that it sent shivers down her spine. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle at the realization. _He knows! Nick knows who my dad is! _Suddenly she felt like things were going to make sense. That whoever her father was he was a great man who just had to leave for something. Maybe he was a basket case, maybe he was dead, or maybe he was a jerk. Either way it meant that all the years of questioning would finally be answered. "YOU KNOW?!" Everyone turned to her, looking at her with questioning gossip hungry eyes.

_Maybe this princess might get her father-daughter dance after all_

_--_

"Hello _Peyton_,_" _Violet Humphrey glowered as she clutched her boyfriend, EJ Van Der Woodsen's, arm tighter than usual. She glared down the blonde that was dressed in a classic red dress with a navy blue waist and white piping a the edges. It was so fucking unfair to Violet that Peyton was wearing nothing but a simple dress from Bergdorf's or Saks while she, dressed in an uber sexy black African inspired cocktail dress with chunky brown bangels that would have made designers like Marc Jacobs and Stella McCatney swoon with envy. Peyton turned around from her conversation between her grand parents, Lily and Bart, and focused her attention on the 'perfect couple.

Peyton glared at Violet. It had been at least 4 years since they were friends. She remembered going to Nightingale Prep back when she was in the 8th and the two of them were best friends. But that all changed when they entered high school and Violet was committed to be Queen Bee, which never really succeeded because she was not only an unlikable shrew who scared off any friends but Celina pretty much had that tile locked for years. And if that wasn't enough Violet's mom chose to send her to Riverside saying that there was more 'cultural diversity and exploration of more worlds than our own'.

"Nice dress, a knock off I presume?" Violet scowled as she gazed the dress. Peyton's face turned crimson as she watched EJ nudge her. "V, shut up I'm sick of you doing that." He glared at her before nodding briefly to Peyton, apologizing for his girlfriend. "Oh, you defend Constance girls now?" Violet slipped her arm off him and crossed both her arms. "She's out host." He reminded her, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "So? She's a bitch." Peyton's side was immediately taken by Alex, who was glaring intently at Violet and EJ. "Shut the hell up and leave my sister alone before I take you and your bitch out of here." Alex hissed under his breath, sending EJ a death glare. EJ put his arm around Violet who quickly slapped his arm away and kept her cold gaze on Alex. "What the fuck is your problem, Archibald? Your sister has no shame when it comes her to knock off outfits and her fake blonde hair." Violet reminded him, smirking at Peyton's face which was now turning eve redder by the second.

"Fake?" Alex demanded angrily, ignoring the adults who were walking to the Archibald loft to have some drinks before dinner. He could feel his mom trying to will him to turn around and join them but he chose to ignore it. Violet just swatted his comment away like a fly and watched Peyton whisper to her brother about just giving it up. "What? You still need your big brother to fight your battles for you, P? I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're that _helpless." _Blaise Baizen laughed as he joined along the fun, not about to miss a showdown between the two opposing schools. He threw his arm around Violet, who mirrored his cocky smirk while Peyton remained speechless.

"Guys can we please just cool this down?" Peyton requested, sighing as she tossed a lock of blonde hair to the back of her face. "This isn't the appropriate time or place to have another one of your episodes." The blonde said calmly as she crossed her arms and kept her gaze blank. "Can't handle the heat?" Nick mocked. "You fucking asshole! Do you actually think you can take my girl and get away with it?" Alex snapped as he shoved Nick's lean body away from his sister. "What girl?" Nick looked at his friends for some clearance. They all just snickered as Alex continued to glare at the blonde-black headed boy. "Say my name and I kill you." Celina joked, getting glares from both sides. "I'm kidding!" She exasperated, grinning ear to ear. "This is so not the proper time for another showdown so can we just, separate, please?"

"Since when did you turn down a chance to watch Nick and Archibald fight over you?" EJ interrupted snidely. "They never fight over me." Both sides snorted. Remembering the countless times Alex would 'accidentally' collide with Nick at their basketball games to get even with whatever Nick tried to pull over Celina made them all know that the girl couldn't possibly be that dense. "This is stupid, can't you two just kiss and make up? Well maybe just the make up part I'm not really into watching two men kiss but if you two insist…" Alex cleared his throat. "Hey, don't blame me if Nick is so fucking bipolar!" Alex inched closer to Nick, who shoved his friends away and met his glare. Nick took Alex by the collar, making everyone look at anticipation. "Get your father off my mom if you want to see the light of day." Nick hissed in Alex's ear, making the usually calm green orbs widen. "I don't know what you're talking about." Alex defended himself. Nick just scoffed before shoving him away and watching him collide to the table filled with expensive water. "Fuck you! You know what I'm talking about!" Nick bent down and watched Alex look at him, realizing that whatever was happening must've been serious. "I'm bringing you and your fucked up family down."

--

"Thanks for coming, Baizen." Celina thanked him as she closed the gold and glass door behind her. Nick nodded briefly before letting his face crack into a smirk. "Couldn't sleep I presume?" Nick guessed, looking at her white night gown that was covered by a Marc Jacobs cashmere coat that made her look restless. Her usually pristine and combed curls were messily cascading down her shoulders. He had never been in love with her like Alex was but he liked her a lot. She wasn't superior or beneath him in social status, money, and in logic. They were both top of their class at their own school and have actually become friends thanks to their connections. Because even before he thought that she would be the perfect girl for him to be with.

"What you said at the party awhile ago." Of course Nick knew that her dad was what she wanted to talk about. The girls was freaking self-absorbed. All she really wanted was to find out who her dad was, which was okay with him, but a part of him wished she asked him over so she could apologize for being too dense to his feelings or some sort of couple thing. "Tell me about it." She urged.

"Can we not talk about that? I wanted to ask you… Er… What exactly do you feel for me?" To the hell with it! If she liked him then good if didn't then shoot. Either way nothing bad could happen. Right? "You're my friend." Nick rolled his eyes. "Well I don't want to be just friends."

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms and eyed him as if he had grown a second head. "I'm not like Archibald who'll follow you around like a puppy and beg to be with you, I'm better than that. And I'm not like Jasper who wants to be 'just friends' with you, because unlike those 2 bastards I want to make some things clear. I like you a lot and I've always thought that you should be with me. Not Peter, just me. Because I think I deserve you and I…" Nick sighed. "I think that we would be great together. I'm not a sap for love, I'm not going to declare it on a coffee cart or anything like that. I'm not going to change for you and I think that you'd be okay with that. I know I'm sort of out of the blue but ever since I found out who your dad was I've been… Well… Pissed at him. No one should ever leave someone as… magnificent as you and I promise I won't."

Celina opened her mouth and attempted to say something but he just gently pressed his lips on her cheek. The coldness of it sent chills down her spine. Shit, since when did guys flock over her? _Since forever! _A snide voice in her head told her. "Just think about it okay?" Speechless, she nodded. "Oh and for the record because of you I bought an entire DVD set of Audrey Hepburn films… I'm not really into them since there's no action or anything but maybe you'd want them."

Somewhere in Celina's body she felt like her knees were just about to buckle. She wasn't made of stone and therefore her heart fluttered a bit. Nick Baizen, a womanizing competitive bastard, actually cared about her. Unlike Alex who was blindly in love, his was way more genuine. He was realistic, he admitted that he didn't think they were soul mates. He wasn't hiding around the bush or trying to stop her from being with anyone. He was just like her in every aspect. Not a big dreamer but a true believer in things despite their cold reputations. Alex may have had a reputation as a loud obnoxious snob but the two of them were different. They were classic basket cases that both had things that were tearing them up inside. They were two of a kind so she did what any girl would do at that situation. She kissed him, feeling his cold body respond by draping his lean arms around her dainty waist.

But as she kissed her eyes opened for a small second, so small and insignificant it was nothing but a fragment in time, and gazed at the Archibald townhouse that was right across from her own house and wondered if Alex would, like Nick, actually take the time to know her and not just fantasize about her.

--

Author's note: I personally really love how the characters ended up in this chapter. You can definitely see a much deeper, more knowing, side to Nick. At first people probably thought of him as arrogant but as it continues you guys might start to see that he's a pretty good guy. I wanted to give all of you a taste of Celina's 2 possible romances not I want you guys to REVIEW and tell me who you want for Celina. Her childhood lover that's besotted with her and will go to any lengths to love her Alex. Or the boy hiding behind the curtains who wanted to be with her? PLEASE REVIEW I'D APPRECIATE THAT SOOO MUCH!

Next, I want to know what suggestions you guys have. I haven't gotten many reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some. At least 2 or 3? I need some constructive criticism since I think that this story is more organized and realistic than my old one.

On more random news do you think that Audrey Bass, a character from the original Diamonds in the rough, should resurface as Chuck's daughter and Jasper's stepsister as a girl who is a freshman at L'Ecole and knows that Celina is her sister? Tell me everything I don't know.


	5. A midfall Nightmare

_Your daily dose of Gossip_

_OMFG UESers you'll never believe the newest tip I got from Melaniex296. She sends us this: Spotted on E 71__st__ street were Manhattan's most notorious: __**C and N!**__ sharing more than just styling tips but tongues too! That's right, N was spotted leaving his townhouse near Lexington at 1:22 AM, pretty early? Well he was going to __**C**__'s apartment building where, after a heated conversation with the names __**Alex, Peter, Dad, and Audrey Hepburn**__ slipping out of their mouths they finally kissed! I always did root for these two! They're the perfect couple and the hottest one if I do say so myself. So as the two made out on the streets of New York city all I could do was swoon. But I don't think everyone will be happy about this. For any of you who are way out of the know kissing a Riverside Boy automatically makes you __**Riverside property**__, which means no interacting with St. Judes/ Constance Billard students._

_I wonder how__** J**__ will feel? His best friend hooking up with his enemy who, just last week, beat him up at her Kiss on the Lips party! Are you sure this is what you want __**C**__? And what about __**A**__? Will the hostility between these two rivals get even more hostile now that __**N**__ has claimed __**A**__'s one and only love? Things are about to get dirty!_

_**The Aftermath**_

_Once the 2 finished their… Er… Discussion __**C**__ just ran back into her building, leaving a bewildered and unsatisfied __**N**__. Knowing __**N**__ he's used to sex by the first 2 dates unlike __**C**__, whose never experienced any of those things. I wonder if __**A**__ saw, he does live right across __**C**__'s apartment._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

_--_

"Miss Waldorf?" Mrs. Von Pastone grinned sweetly at Celina before turning back to her attendance sheet. Celina herself was the perfect L'Ecole student and pretty much won over every teacher in her school, as well as some from the other schools. Her best friend Pansy Parkinson had been trying to corner her and ask her exactly what was going on between her and Nick but Celina was quick at dodging confrontation and was able to avoid it. Right now she could hear May Silverstone and Andrea Lee whispering about how she and Nick probably hooked up in the janitor's closet, making Celina tighten her grip on her Tiffany pen even more. So she had kissed Nick, she could bet that more than half of the sluts in her class already have. What was the big deal anyway? They weren't dating and they certainly didn't mean anything to each other.

At least that's what Celina knew of since she left before they could actually talk about their relationship, if you could call it that. Even before she had tried to avoid him out of loyalty to her best friend, Jasper, and therefore didn't know too much about him. "Miss Waldorf, student council president will now be telling us about our Ivy mixer." Everyone clapped but were really all just anticipating hearing about the college of their dreams. Celina stood up from her desk at the center of the classroom and walked up to the board. Everyone leaned forwards just a little bit, waiting for her to say something. Celina cleared her throat, trying to buy herself some time to remember what she was going to talk about.

"As we all know since it is our junior year our GPA will reflect which school we will go to. A handful of you probably aiming for an Ivy League school and that is why we have the annual mixer held by L'Ecole and Riverside." The girls quickly started to chat about how they were looking forward to having L'Ecole boy at their school. "Ahem, the Riverside boys will be our ushers and the Riverside council and our council will be meeting up after school to discuss and set up this mixer. Now girls, please remember that if your going to try to hook up with some guy from Riverside you will have competition against Riverside girls, not that they're really that big of a threat." Mrs. Von Pastone fake-coughed as she continued to give the girl her annoyingly polite grin. "So put on your best Marc Jacobs suite and be there this coming Friday. Any questions?" Hands were immediately flinging up the air.

"Kelsey?" The young and short red head quickly put her hand down and lifted her glasses, grinning to her friends before responding. "Yeah, is it true that you and Nick Baizen are both applying to Yale and are gonna get a townhouse and live in together?" Kelsey's arm was smacked by Jackie, another good friend of Celina's, and glared at her intently. Celina's cheeks immediately flushed. Would people think that she needed her hand maidens to fight her battles? Uh-Uh, no way. "No, that's not true." She said calmly before attending to Anna Marie Fairchild at the back of the classroom. "Did Alex beat Nick up at the courtyard this morning? Gossip girl said that he was rumored to have walked to first period with a black eye."

"Ladies, this isn't the time nor place to talk about silly gossip. We're here to talk about the mixer." Celina sighed in relief. Thank god her feathery blonde teacher already stopped the students from harassing her.

--

As Nick puffed more of his Marlboro cigarettes at Central park he couldn't help but glance at the 8th grade teenagers who walked passed him and giggled to themselves. Nick wanted to scoff. He was Nicholas Rufus Baizen, heir to the Baizen fortune and son of fashion designer Jenny Baizen (nee Humphrey) and famous archeologist and businessman Carter Baizen. He wouldn't give girls who were probably at least 15 steps lower than him on the Upper East Side's social stairs. Only A-list girls who were just a little bit beneath or over him were considered worthy. He had been with many girls. Pansy Parkinson, daughter of a wealthy art dealer and councilman, was one of the many. Other included Jackie Ross, Virginie Coates, and other Riverside girls. They were all beneath him, of course, unlike Celina. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and sighed.

The girl just ran off after they finished kissing, it was ridiculous. Hadn't he already bared his heart to her? What more did she want? Nick gave up on the cigarette and tossed it to the trash can as he thought of that kiss. Since when did girls like Celina who lived by the rigid rules and were pretty much always whiny and bitchy, make him feel like that? But his train of thought stopped when he saw Alex Archibald sitting on the bench, staring at the pigeons. He was alone, which he could bet was an accomplishment since his friends followed him wherever he went, and was smoking cigarettes as well. He had to snort at that, Mr. Nice smoked? It was sort of impossible.

Then Nick remembered the golden rule of being a guy. You never take someone else's girl. It may have been okay for girls since hot guys were in short supply but guys just didn't have an excuse. Sighing, he looked at him again. Okay, so he did look pathetic sitting there by himself but since when did Nick have a conscience? Alex's dad was sleeping with his mom for crying out loud! Then again, what did Alex have to do with it? Somewhere in Nick that fact made him hate Alex just a little bit less. Finally he walked towards hi and sat down next to him.

"You know, Marlboro is way better than Newport." Nick tried as he looked at the Newport cigarette Alex was smoking. Alex just ignored him and continued. "Can't say I blame you, they say that Marlboro is the most common cig, followed by Newport… Have you ever been to Newport? The place, I mean, it's pretty amazing. My dad owns a mansion right across from the beach, he keeps telling me the Hamptons is over-rated but my grandma has a house there so I usually just divide the time I spend there." Alex pressed the hot end of his cigarette on Nick's pale skin, making him yelp in pain as the heat entered his body. "What the fuck?" Nick abruptly stood up and shook his hand.

Finally Alex scowled and stood up, glaring at him with the kind of hate that Nick had never seen on any man. "Celina is mine. You can say she belongs to you or whatever crap but in the end she's mine." Alex deadpanned. "Hey, I actually care about her! Is it my fault that I actually attend to her needs? What? Face it, you think of her as a chase, I can bet that the second she would fall on your lap you'd chase some other girl and leave her in the dust."

--

"You can't ignore me like another one of your ex-girlfriends." Celina sprinted after Jasper as Jasper made his way to the MET steps. "I play Tennis, you asshole, I can outrun you even in a skirt!" She snapped angrily. Why was he making such a big deal anyway? "Sorry, I don't talk to Riverside property." Jasper deadpanned as he angrily untied his tie and threw it in the next trash bin.

Celina looked at his walking figure and the red and yellow tie before chasing after him. "Property? If I do remember L'Ecole girls are mutual to this little rivalry." Celina reminded him, taking the elastic band that was on her wrist and tying her now messy hair quickly. "Fine, your right but that doesn't mean I forgive you!" Jasper finally arrived at the MET museum, looking through the steps as he scanned for anyone to help him escape Celina's pleads.

"Why not?" She whined, looking at skirt that was riding up after chasing Jasper. "Because you know how much I hate Nick! Don't you think I read Gossip Girl? You kissed him." Jasper exasperated. "That doesn't mean I'm dating him! Besides, you've dated millions of girls that I didn't approve of and we still stayed friends."

"There's a different between approval and hatred, look it up in the dictionary…" Jasper finally saw Theodore Nott, another friend of his, walk towards them. "Hey Jasper, we were going to the dining hall but we stayed her to scout for some new girls for the new season. As they say 'Fall is the time to fall' or rather, fall down on the bed and…" Jasper and Theo started laughing, both knowing what came next while Celina stood there, hopelessly waiting for them to stop talking. But Theo started laughing when something caught his sight behind Celina, making her fuss her eyebrows in confusion.

"But it looks like we'll be staying here." He sighed and ran towards the opposite direction. Celina and Jasper both turned around and saw Alex and Nick, badly bruised. It was the worst the 2 boys had ever looked. Even when they beat each other up it didn't result to that many bruises and scars.

Jasper immediately ran over to his leader, who was being supported by their friend Will, while Nick was being held up by EJ and Blaise. Then there she was, standing alone and trying to figure out who she should comfort first. But Peyton made that decision when she sent Celina a deathly glare before turning to her brother.

"What happened?" She demanded for an answer. Jasper was able to put the almost unconscious Alex's arm around his shoulder. "I don't know. I just went to Central Park for a walk when I saw these two practically killing each other." Will answered. "Why?" Peyton was now hysterical as she picked up her Vitamin water and splashed it all over Alex's blood streaked face. Will looked up and glared at Celina, who was now numb as she saw Peyton scowl at her.

"Really, Celina? It just wasn't enough that you had my brother wrapped around your finger, you needed Baizen too?" Peyton glared at her intently, feeling the need to give the super bitch a piece of her mind. She had spent her entire life letting her brother give his heart to the bitch and now he was being beaten up because of blind love.

"I didn't ask him to do that." Celina whispered, feeling guilty as Jasper quickly dialed his stepfather in desperate need for a limo before Nick and Alex get expelled for hazing or whatever it is you could call what happened. "Yeah that's very comforting." Peyton deadpanned as she went back to talking care of her brother.

Jasper, whose Limo just arrived, opened the door for Alex, Peyton, and Will. Blaise's own Limo arrived and as he helped his brother in, he willed Celina into joining them. There were 3 options tot his situation.

Go with Alex

Go with Nick

None of the above

Just then a 20 something college student holding a Louis Vouitton knock off accidentally knocked Celina's body. The touch of faux silk would have made her sick but now it was the only thing that kept her awake and restraining her from running home and crying.

--

"What the hell happened?" Chuck Bass demanded as he looked at his godson's recovering body. "Nick Baizen went Ryan Atwood on his ass, that's what." Peyton said snidely as she tightly held her brother's hand as she continued to cry. "Dad's in Milan and Mom's caught up in a movie in California… I didn't really know who else to call." Peyton confessed. Chuck nodded, thoughtfully, but as he was about to speak Blair Waldorf entered the room.

"Peyton what happened?" Peyton and Alex's godmother asked-demanded for an answer. "I didn't mean to bother you… I didn't even call you… I" Peyton stammered but was cut of by Celina's numb voice. "I called her, I thought that since she pretty much sponsored this entire hospital she would be able to not inform the school."

Peyton nodded. "Thanks," She said in a bare whisper. "Alex wanted to go to Dartmouth, he's doesn't exactly have the best record so I hope that I helped try to keep it clean." Celina continued, standing up and putting the sunflowers from the circular coffee table and transferred it to the side table.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kissed Nick." Peyton snapped. "It was my choice. Can I not do anything without being reprimanded by your brother?" Celina replied. "Well at least you could have given him a chance! Maybe you'd realize that he's not as bad as you think."

"Celina, I think it would be best if you went back home, maybe get some rest." Blair chimed in.

--

"You okay?" Peyton whispered quietly once Alex had recovered. "Yeah, it still hurts but I'll be okay." Peyton and Jasper rolled their eyes before smacking his arm. "What the hell was that for?" He yelped but Peyton just continued to glare at him. "Why'd you get in a fight with Baizen?" She was tired of all this confusion, all she really wanted was for her family to stop whatever crap they had and just try to figure things out.

"Is she pissed at me?" Alex's green orbs met Peyton's own green eyes, making her want to lie. She wanted to tell him that it was all Celina's fault. That she was being utterly selfish and stupid. _But that's not the case, is it Peyton? Face it, your brother was the stupid one. He wanted her so badly when he knew from the very start that she didn't return his feelings. He's obsessed and it's time you knock him out of his little fantasy and into reality! _An angel in Peyton's head urged her to do it. Peyton thought that that would have been the devil's line. But instead the devil, who she had learned to ignore, was telling her to comfort her brother. She knew that most people would see the devil as right but she wasn't most people. So she shrugged the devil off and followed the angel's wishes.

"She should be." Peyton commented snidely, making Alex's pale skin turn as pale as New York snow. The realization that he had hurt the girl of his dreams wounded him, like it was the worst thing that could happen. _Wake up! Dad's cheating on mom, Peters in a center, and I can pretty much bet my trust fund that Mom's only sober for a quarter of our day! _

"Alex would you please wake up from your little fantasy? She doesn't want you! So stop being all Seth Cohen and just deal with it!" Peyton exasperated, earning a harsh glare from Jasper. "Who the hell is Seth Cohen?" He asked, bewildered. "He's a guy from the OC who's totally obsessed with a girl named Summer who's, like, 9 levels more popular than him!" Peyton replied.

"Are you saying Celina's 9 times hotter than me?" Alex said, realizing that it could be true. He had to contest with several boys when it came to hotness while Celina never really had to compete with anyone since they all admitted that she was the most beautiful girl on the Upper East Side. "Is that all you think about?" Peyton asked him angrily. "She made out with Nick Baizen, it's pretty clear that she wouldn't want to be with you!"

"And why is that?" Alex said angrily, flinching in pain as Jasper accidentally moved his arm. "Because you're the Anti-Baizen." Both Jasper and Alex shared a bewildered look as they waited for an explanation. "Think about it; Alex is cocky, loud, obnoxious, immature, and easy going while Nick is the brooding, troubled, womanizing, and not to mention dangerous! You two are like an apple and orange, way too different. And even in the way you look. Alex you're like that guy Lucas on that show… What was it again? One tree… Oh, I don't know I just catch it late on Sunday nights and Nick is like that guy Nathan on the first season of One tree… Oh, whatever! The point is that maybe she just has a thing for the Nathan Scott's of the world!"

Peyton looked at Alex and Jasper back and forth, two expressions painted on their faces. Jasper's face was careful, like he was trying not to say anything that could upset Alex while Alex looked like he was actually considering what Peyton said. _Good! For once in your life realize that she isn't worth it! _Peyton knew it was wrong but she felt like she was winning, and now she understood why Celina loved being on top of the social stairs, because every time she would sent a girl running away with their face streaked with tears, she's reminded that she's got the power to push anyone off.

Beside Alex's bed was Nick, surrounded by his parents and some of his friends, making Alex even more jealous of him. How is it that someone as spoiled and stuck up as Nick could have so many people fawn over him? While he, a naturally better person, didn't even have his own parents? It was just so unfair!

"Are you moving their rooms?" Jenny asked as Blair and Celina walked back into the hospital with Dorota sprinting behind them, carrying vases filled with hydrangeas. "There was an accident so these two will have to stay here." The special Archibald nurse informed them as she re-entered the room and took one vase of flowers from Dorota.

"They'll kill each other, you know." Peyton hollered, protectively placing her hand on her brother's. She wasn't afraid of Nick, she knew better, she just wanted to do it so that if ever Celina walked to Nick instead of him he would have moral support. Blair just nodded thoughtfully. "They're way too damaged to do that." Blair continued as she motioned the nurse to start talking. "Well, Mr. Baizen over here has a sprained ankle and a lot of minor bruises as well as one major bruise in his stomach while Mr. Archibald has a rather big scar on his stomach as well as a sprained arm, lucking both sprains are just first degree… You two will therefore not be able to play at the time being."

"But Basketball season's coming!" Both Riverside and St. Judes boys exasperated as they looked at their team captains. "You can't do this! Fuck, I'm not gonna let this happen!" The nurse looked nervous. "You two will get better soon… Meanwhile, are there any… Ahem… Charges?" Both Nick and Alex looked at each other, wondering if either one will be pressing charges. As much as they would have loved to get the other one in trouble Basketball season was coming and there would be nothing better than beating up the other.

"No," They both responded quickly, breaking away from their gazes and looking directly at the nurse. She nodded as she wrote something down on her clipboard, looking up abruptly when she saw the mode-like beauty peering at her clipboard in mild curiosity. "Yes?" She asked, looking at her. The nurse looked like she was nervous but kept it in control.

"When can they leave?" Celina asked, cocking her head at the two boys. "Soon, maybe a week for some of the bruises to…" The nurse was not petrified as she saw the deathly glare in Celina's eyes. "We don't have a week." She snapped at the nurse.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked curiously, looking at his sort of girlfriend or whatever she would let him call her. "THE IVY MIXER! The most important day of our High school lives right next to SAT and College interviews and graduation!" Celina snapped as she took the two pillows and threw them both and Nick and Alex's faces, causing the two to take them off their faces and glare at her.

"If you haven't forgotten we're managing this mixer!" She snapped angrily at Nick, whose face now turned pale as he realized this. "Ivy?... That means… Yale… SHIT, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The nurse looked startled, looking to his parents to calm him down but instead they were both looking worried and were willing the nurse to let him off early.

EJ, who was right beside Nick, tried to calm him down but looked nervous as well. Alex, Peyton, and Jasper laughed as Nick started yelling random things in French, while Jenny tried to persuade the nurse to let her son out. It was quite surprising that the usually edgy and out of control Jennifer Humphrey would actually care about his future.

"I'm sorry but it's the rules." The nurse walked out of the room quickly, ignoring the fierce stares from the Baizen family. Celina finally took the vase filled with blue Hydrangeas and carefully carried them over beside Nick, who smiled at the scent of her Oscar De la Renta perfume as she let the flowers down. Alex, who was carefully eyeing Nick's luck with jealousy, groaned to himself as he watched Nick stare at Celina's beauty.

"We actually should be leaving." Blair now urged, catching the pain-streaked look in her Godson's eyes as he had to watch Celina stroke Nick's hair. Celina's eyes widened in confusion. "But it's only 9:00." Celina reminded, pulling her hand away from Nick's as she let her eyes settle on her mom's. "Still, Dorota get the Limo." Blair avoided her daughter's gaze and gave Alex one quick wink, relieving him of heartache at least for the night.

Celina rolled her eyes and waved at Nick dully. Nick smirked. "See you around, Waldorf." He murmured as he took her hand and placed his cold lips on them. Jenny turned away, refusing to look at her son charm another girl into bed, while Carter smirked. Blaise sighed deeply, trying to remind Nick not to get way over his head, but Nick ignored him. Blair, who was watching the scene, looked at Alex instead.

He seemed jealous, but too exhausted to really complain. His face was now staring blankly at the ceiling, with Peyton still gripping his hand. Celina, not really into public displays of affection, pulled her hand away and refused to meet his gaze. Why would he do that in front of everybody? Didn't he have any idea how embarrassing and hurtful that was for her and Alex. _When did you start thinking about his feelings? _A smug voice in Celina's mind asked her, but she pushed it away.

"Yeah," She nodded nervously, turning to Alex's own bed, the only place where she could avoid being stared at for all the wrong reasons. "Bye," Celina nodded at Peyton, who just scowled at her in disgust. Jasper, who was beside Alex, looked at her as if she was a criminal.

Ignoring the fact that Alex was willing her to look at him, she walked away.


	6. He Could Be The One

--

"Alex, seriously, quit smoking you smell like crap." Peyton scolded her brother, smacking his right knee. Alex rolled his eyes and adjusted his legs on the steps of the Met. His entire body had recovered from the fight with Nick and he had finally started playing Basketball again. Now he felt better than ever. Except for that black hole in his mind and heart that was sucking every shred of sanity in him. It had been a month and Celina Waldorf had been off the radar. He used to think the worse case scenario was having her date Nick but he was quick to realize that it was actually having things unanswered.

Alex didn't know if he still had a chance with Celina or if she was already with Nick. Sure she had been around and finding out would've only taken a walk through the street and into the apartment building but Alex was secretly scared and petrified of the answer. So he kept his distance, hoping to just find out from Gossip Girl or one of the other L'Ecole girls. But when he asked no one knew the answer. Even her close friends Pansy and Jackie didn't know, both girls claiming that Celina went to school and went home straight after. And, judging by the way Nick had been avoiding him and his own friends, he was bothered by it as well.

"Alex, I was asking you something." Jasper smacked his blonde hair covered head. Alex quickly snapped his head up and met Jasper's dark eyes. "I was asking if you were coming with us for a drink at eight, we haven't had one in a week." Alex nodded. He needed this. He needed to stop going home and watch from the window, hoping that he'd spot his favorite raven-haired girl, and go out with his friends. He couldn't let himself slip. No, he would not be weak.

"Jasper," Alex said slowly, meeting Jasper's curious eyes as he waited for Alex to continue. "Where's Celina been?" If anyone knew what was up with Celina Waldorf it would be Jasper Sparks. They were best friends. He must know something.

Jasper sighed, his black eyes darkening even more. "I seriously don't know. I tried going to her house but Dorota keeps telling me she's not seeing anyone. I tried catching her after school but she jumps in a cab before the bell even rings." Jasper informed him quietly. Jasper didn't really want everyone to think that the Queen Bee was turning into a loner. He wanted to keep her disappearance a mystery. It was the only way for them to now gossip about her.

Jasper, noticing Alex's inconsolable expression, patted him on the back. "Look I'm worried too and I get that you want to know what's up with her but she'll come around, she always does." Peyton, hearing his, piped in. "Well she's coming around right now." Peyton said, predicting drama to unravel. It had been a peaceful month. The Riversiders and St. Judes/ Constance Billard have been avoiding each other more out of respect for their leaders than anything. Everyone was scared to ask about the rumble, terrified that their leaders would abandon them.

Peyton understood more than anything that Alex and Nick's positions in the social ladder was so high that everyone beneath them was secretly terrified of losing them. They were cowards. They were scared of loosing leaders who told them how to eat, sleep, and think. They'd have to think for themselves and Peyton knew that they weren't capable of that.

But now, as she watched Celina walk up the steps as if nothing had changed with the rest of the L'Ecole girls, she could tell that she was ready to continue her role as the destructor of peace amongst the schools. She looked over at Alex, expecting his face to be filled with joy and curiosity but instead she met a sorrowful expression. Peyton turned her emerald eyes and saw that Nick Baizen had the same expression.

Peyton willed the L'Ecole queen to meet her emerald eyes, her face turning haughty as she did. Once they caught each other's eyes Celina fidgeted awkwardly before breaking the lock and looking back at Pansy and Jackie. Both girls turned to her and watched as she glowered. "Seriously?" She snapped, frightening her cohorts. "Sorry but we thought that since you've been MIA you might want to resume your responsibility as Queen. After all, this was your mom's legacy; The girls of the steps. We just thought that by brining you here we'd be able to remind you that you don't get to act like a wimp and run to your penthouse because of a little boy trouble." Pansy drawled snobbishly, grossing her arms as she looked down at Celina.

The girls behind Pansy, who had been turning to her for advice since Celina's absence, were torn between their original queen and her competition. Both girls were their friends and leaders but something told them that it would soon result to a war. "First of all I really hope you don't forget who you're talking to. I know I'm queen and I'm very much aware that I have been absent from the social radar in awhile now. Second of all, this isn't about boys. I'm simply caught up with some schoolwork and I had to catch up." Pansy scoffed, making Celina's eyes flicker with a hint of shock. Pansy had never scoffed at her authority now matter how much she would've wanted to.

"Of course you are." Pansy drawled. Celina's eyes turned dark, scaring the girls. Shoving her away was the last thing they wanted to do. They couldn't have Pansy as their queen. She might've made a moderately good candidate but she lacked originality, class, and skill. Pansy was still too inexperienced with being a L'Ecole leader to know how to be one. Jackie, watching the exchange between the two, piped in.

"What she means to say…" Jackie said slowly. "Is that you've been gone for a month. When was the last time you hung out with us or even texted us? Look, we're trying to reach out to you but, come on, give us a hand here. Tell us if something is going on, we can help." Celina tried to stop her heart from thumping but it wasn't working. Instead it just kept beating faster, so much that Celina was about to trip on her 5-inch Jimmy Choos. Finally, the nausea being too much, she felt herself stumble on her heal.

Her left leg stumbled down five steps and she had to cling onto the handle to stop herself from falling. Before she knew it she was crouching down, her eyes shut as she felt her mind race. She was surrounded by Pansy and Jackie, who shoved away the other girls who were trying to help. Pansy watched as Celina stumbled a bit more, gaining the attention of Nick, Jasper, and Alex. All three boys approached her, wondering what was going on.

"Fuck!" Celina swore loudly, her head thumping faster and faster and she felt her entire body go limp. The light coming from the sun scared her, she felt like she was trapped. Like she was being taunted by people and the light exposed her so that they could criticize everything. Nick shoved everyone away, using his pamphlet to make some air for her. Alex quickly removed her coat and her shirt, revealing her sleeveless top. Sweat continue to appear on Celina's head as she felt her entire body go stiff.

And as fast at the light came it went.

--

"Excuse me," Nick and Alex both snapped their heads up, looking at the male doctor who had appeared. "Are you both with Ms. Waldorf?" The boys quickly nodded. "She's currently eating. It appears she had a migraine. It's not too serious but because her body is in weak condition due to fasting and lack of energy it's a bit harder for her to bounce back. Are you two close friends of Ms. Waldorf?"

"Yeah," They said simultaneously. "Well then I'd like to discuss something with the two of you." He sat himself down on the seat, trying to find the right thing to say to the boys. "You see, lately Celina has been exhibiting some signs of anorexia. I believe it is due to her participation in ballet as both of you know. It's not too serious and it hasn't developed too much. The migraine woke up her senses and we think that with proper treatment and care she'll quickly shrug off this habit with the proper assistance. The reason why I'm telling both of you this is because when Celina had joined our hospital's psychology wing a month ago she was asked to fill out two emergency contacts, both of which just happen to be the two of you."

Nick and Alex sat there, dumbfounded. The image of her collapsing was haunting them. The girl they both loved was so broken and under so much pain that they couldn't help but wonder if they had caused it.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked in a bare whisper, breaking the silence. "You can," Dr. Shepard stood up and led them down the hall, watching as the two teenage boys lost themselves in their thoughts. Once he found her door he opened it and let them in. He opened her charts as he scanned through them. Both Nick and Alex approached her cautiously. Her face was pale, almost a bit lifeless if she weren't moving, and as she realized that both of them were there she smiled a little, instantly feeling better.

"Celina," Said Nick, running his hands through his hair as he watched Celina look towards Alex. She was probably trying to figure out if it would be rude to ask him to leave. But, judging by the way she just lay back down, he figure she didn't want him to. Both boys, known to be enemies of one another, quickly forgot about greed and settle for just being able to see her conscious and alive.

"What happened?" The young Waldorf woman asked the boys, her gaze switching from Nick to Alex. "You fainted. The doctor said you had a migraine but that you actually lost consciousness because you were starving." Alex answered, regretting ever telling her. He thought he'd catch anger or humiliation but she just nodded thoughtfully. "What time is it?" She asked again. "Eleven in the evening." Nick answered this time.

"Why are you two still here? You guys have school tomorrow and I doubt my mom would let you two stay." The girl said softly.

"Actually," Nick started.

"You're mom said we could stay." Alex interrupted Nick, who fussed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Doesn't sound like her." She mused. "Oh well," She waved it off as she continued to chew on her loaf of bread. "Hey, can either one of you go get me some food. Good food, not this crap." She gestured to the stale bread that would've broken her head if she applied enough pressure.

"I'll go," Nick volunteered. Nick left the room, his face etched with concern and jealousy. Celina seemed to notice as she stopped chewing and dropped the bread on the tray. "You don't have to stay. It's late." Alex just nodded but sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Think of this as one of those once in a lifetime opportunities. I'm way too confused to really register anything you say or do so feel free to inflict revenge on me, I deserve it."

Alex smirked, running his hand through her black locks as she stared at him in confusion. It confused her how he could be so forgiving. But there wasn't enough energy in her body to protest. "I just need to know if you really want to be with… _Nick._" He flinched at the use of his first name. It sounded so wrong coming from him. Celina sighed. "I don't know. He and I share no history together. We're a lot alike but I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing. I can't have someone who's like me, Alex, I can't. I want a relationship. I want love and flowers and chocolate." Alex stood there, still running his fingers through her hair. It was rare to hear Celina be so fragile and honest. It was a side of her he rarely saw but knew existed. "What about me?" He asked. "Tell me, honestly what you think about me."

"You're amazing." She sat up, feeling better for the first time in awhile. "I think you're a great person and that you deserve the best. Sometimes I wonder if you're genuinely this kind and lovable guy I see but a part of me knows that you really are." Alex nodded, encouraging her to continue. "What about us? What's your take on the prospect of us?" Celina's eyes clouded, feeling like she was on the spot yet again. She quickly found herself and smiled. "I don't know, Alex, I really don't know what to say about that possibility." She admitted, letting herself get lost in his deep green eyes.

They were so enchanting she felt lust overcome her. It was a huge surge of lust that made her want to kiss him right now. Her sanity was pushed aside, making her forget why exactly she shouldn't kiss him, and just did. Her lips were pressed against his. Her heart was racing. Not like the migraine she had, no of course not, but like she would get lost in the kiss. It felt so pure, nothing like the aggressive kiss he had given her that night at the Kiss on the lips party. It felt gentle and so genuine. There wasn't a hidden agenda unlike her kiss with Nick. When she kissed him a part of her knew she was doing it to find out about her dad. It was a mean thing to admit but judging by Nick's track record he wouldn't be one to talk.

His lips, unlike Nick's, were warm and alive. His were cold. And by the way Nick touched her waist that night she felt as if her entire body froze, as opposed to Alex's touch which made her feel warm. Alex tore away for breath, savoring the moment he had with her. He pressed his forehead on hers, snaking his arms around her waist and turning her towards him. Celina willingly let her bare legs wrap around his waist. Not in an erotic way like she knew it would be with Nick, but in a flirtatious and childish way.

She let a giggle escape her lips. Alex looked at her, mesmerized by the sight. It wasn't the kiss that was so mesmerizing. It wasn't the fact that she was straddling on him either. It was the expression on her face that made Alex believe, for the first time in his life, the one thing he never thought would occur.

Celina Waldorf looked like she wanted him. Alex let her lean in for another kiss, this one a bit more aggressive than the last one. He responded, feeling her tense as he started rubbing her knee. He pulled away and met her innocent gaze. Alex was aware that she wasn't experienced. She didn't know hot do have sex. And Alex was going to make sure that, when the time comes, he'd be sure to treat her with respect and love.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to." She said slowly, her deep brown eyes widening in fear of rejection. Alex grinned, letting his lips touch hers. "Are you kidding? Do you actually think I'd let you have sex with me in a hospital, where's your class?" He joked, watching as a giddy smile spread across her face. "Mind if I?" Alex asked slowly, looking at her seductive and alluring lips. "No, not at all."

Unknown to the two lovers that they've just made a new enemy: Nick Baizen. He snapped a photo and forwarded it to Gossip Girl swiftly. No, she couldn't get away with toying with his heart. It was time to get back at her and him for making a fool out of him.

_Spotted: N losing his heart and A gaining one. Dear C has made her choice. Now what are the consequences?_

--

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Thank You For Welcoming Me

--

Thank you for not thanking me

_A much celebrated holiday all over Manhattan goes by the name 'Thanksgiving'. It's where we say 'Adios' to our own problems and be thankful for what we have, even when what we have isn't really something to be thankful for. Why do we appreciate the supposedly unappreciated? Because at least we know we have something to be thankful for, something that keeps us up and running and alive. So we wake up, put on a light modest dress from Bergdorfs instead of the occasional groundbreaking chic dresses, and celebrate it with our family._

_So today, as a toast to the one day where we settle for what we have, no new posts will be coming up… Until tomorrow that is._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

_--_

Peyton Archibald flounced down the stairs, clad in a simply pair of sky blue pajamas, with a grin on her face. Thanksgiving had come to Manhattan and while most teenagers have outgrown the thankful phase she hadn't. The simple smell of the turkey and the taste of the apple pie was all Peyton needed to not feel bad about everything else going on with her family. But as the blond arrived in the living room she was greeted with nothing. Not a single damn thing. No maids, no parents, no pie, and even no twin brother that was usually there taking pictures of everything.

She looked around, studying the living room. It was strange. How could the Archibalds not be celebrating? If she recalled correctly her mom had promised to fly back from Tuscany for a day. She had also watched her dad from the second she got home to when he fell asleep and he hadn't brought home another one of his secretaries or Chuck Bass' models that night. Then there was Alex, who came home right after seeing Jasper off at JFK and went directly to bed after being too exhausted from basketball practice.

"ALEX!" Peyton yelled, not caring that the pigeons sitting comfortably near the window flew away. Peyton looked around. He was usually up earlier than her and would be showing even more enthusiasm. Instead he groggily walked out of his bedroom with only a pair of boxers and a navy blue jacket to cover his body.

"What?" Alex yawned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Peyton followed him, praying to at least see the caterers around the kitchen preparing dinner. When nothing came to view Peyton felt her heart deflate even more.

"Don't you see the crisis? Mom and dad aren't home!" Complained Peyton, swatting her twin brother's arm.

"Yeah, dad left for a business trip to Washington and mom's spending the day drinking tequila at Aunt Blair's house." Answered Alex lazily.

"Wait, why is she drinking? It's only nine." Interrupted the younger twin.

"Mom found dad screwing the maid and filed for a divorce." Peyton stood there, baffled. She waited for the punch line. Never had her mom ever followed through or even acknowledged her dad's commitment of adultery. Never had she even had time to.

Say your joking, Peyton preyed. Please be joking.

"Pey, they're getting a divorce. She already called the lawyers and their drafting the papers today. Mom had to pay extra to get them to work on thanksgiving but she deemed it to be worth it…" Alex looked at his sister, watching as tears started to fall from her eyes. Peyton held her body tightly, feeling the room turn.

Alex nodded, wrapping his arms around his twin. He had felt what she did last night when he heard his parents having the argument. It ended with yelling, banging doors, and the threat to take full custody of her children.

No one, Alex thought, could be having a worst thanksgiving than the Archibalds.

--

No one, Nick thought, could be having a worst thanksgiving than the Baizens. Nick Baizen entered his brother Blaise's room, shaking his form. Blaise used his free left leg to kick Nick away but he still proceeded to shaking him to consciousness.

"There better be a fire." Blaise snapped.

"Mom made me tell you that we'll be spending Christmas in Tuscany. Vanessa Abrams is filming a movie there and she's the costume director." Blaise opened his eyes slightly, confusion written all over his face. He lifted his head from the lavender scented pillow.

"Don't we usually go Nigeria to visit dad's friends?" Nick sighed. He remembered the many times they traveled to Africa to visit his father's colleagues and friends. They spent it with the Africans, helping out at shelters and schools. As much as Nick tried to portray to Carter Baizen that he hated it he secretly loved it. He loved the feeling of being to help others. The feeling that there was more to life than just Prada and booze. When he was there he felt as if his life meant more than just womanizing and gambling.

"No, dad doesn't want to spend it with us." Answered Nick coherently. Blaise's eyes opened, realizing that Nick wasn't just delivering vacation news to him. Blaise sat up, shivering when his bare chest collided with the chilly room.

"Nick, what's going on?" Blaise asked quietly, scared of the answer. Nick sighed, plopping himself on the black leather love seat beside the window.

"Dad's leaving us… Apparently he knew about mom and Nate Archibald for a long time and has already set up the annulment. Mom gets to keep the house in the Hamptons, the boats, and us while he gets to keep the stocks and his trust fund. He left this morning and told me that he wasn't coming back." Whispered Nick, a single tear escaping his eye as he watching Blaise sit up.

"No," Blaise whispered to himself. "No!" Exclaimed Blaise, feeling reality set in. They sat there fore seconds, minutes, possibly even hours contemplating on the situation.

"Mom's moving in with Nate Archibald… He's leaving Serena vanderWoodsen..." Nick said in between gasps, tightening his grip on the scotch that found itself in his hands.

"Alex… And Peyton." Mentioned Blaise.

"We're gonna live with them too." Nick said. Throughout the morning all he thought about was his dad leaving his mom. It hadn't crossed his mind that he would soon have a step-father and three new siblings.

Neither one of the siblings have been exposed to broken marriages. When they were younger they were naïve enough to believe that most families stayed together and that people like Celina Waldorfwere a rarity. But as they grew older and found their mom stumbling in the bedroom she shared with Carter with Nate Archibald pulling off her bra they had realized that they were wrong to believe that in the first place.

"Your serious?" Said Blaise, shoving away his dirty blonde hair away from his face.

"I'm damn serious!" Snapped Nick, sitting up as he threw his scotch glass at the carpeted floor. The scotch spread through the carpet as the glass collided with the ground.

"It's true! This family is fucked up!" Nick stormed out of the room, watching as Nick tore out the tequila hidden under his bed and started chugging it.

Nick needed a drink too.

--

_Worst thanksgiving ever. _

The words rang through Celina Waldorf's head as she let her fingers swiftly touch the grand piano's keys. She let her hands clash with the keys, not thinking of any piece and simply banging on the keys. Dorota entered, carrying water and aspirin in her hands. The polish maid stopped, sensing that the Waldorf woman was too distracted by the piano and the pain growing in her chest.

"Miss Celina." Interrupted Dorota. Celina ignored her, choosing to continue with her dissonance playing. The idea of Celina Waldorf being sent to an exclusive center for troubled teenagers all the way on the west coast troubled the girl even more than the knowledge that Blair Waldorf decided to move out of New York and into London, England.

"Miss Celina," Dorota tried again, firmer this time as she approached her even more.

"Don't." Snapped Celina, continuously hitting the board with her fingers.

"But." Dorota piped in.

"Don't…" Finally she stopped, pulling away from the piano to look at the plump maid.

"If you try comforting me it means it's actually happening and I can't believed that… At least not yet." Celina sat up from the piano at the corner and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna bake." Celina stated. The statement may have not seemed hazardous to anyone but for those who really knew Celina Waldorf it usually meant that her breaking point was coming.

It was the same thing she did when Blair left her in the penthouse and moved to Tuscany for a year or when her grandfather Harold died. At first Celina would throw a tantrum and that tantrum would be followed by a baking frenzy. She'd then proceed to knitting and other domestic acts until she would eventually find herself in a corner crying her gut out in despair.

As Celina pulled out the flour with much determination Dorota instantly knew that Celina Waldorf was crashing and burning in her very eyes.

--

"We're going to tell Peter." Stated Peyton as she pulled on her gloves as they exited the townhouse. Peyton had decided to skip the whole grieving period and focus on anger. Alex stood beside her, eyeing his twin carefully. Even if he himself was torn up by the situation he still couldn't bring himself to not worry about her. Peter's departure already sent the young blonde mad but now that their parents were separating it was getting even worse.

Alex needed to stall somehow, to get Peyton to going crazy and to try to regain her sanity. His eyes landed on the tall brown apartment building across from their townhouse and quickly grabbed his twin's arm. Even if their mom was stoned most of the time maybe her presence would be enough to sooth the blonde.

"Why don't we go see mom first?" Alex interrupted. Peyton looked at his, her emerald eyes wide as saucers.

"See her? If she wasn't jet-setting maybe none of this would have ever happened!" Yelled Peyton.

"It's not completely her fault." Insisted Alex. "Dad was the one who cheated."

"Yeah but if she hadn't left he wouldn't have cheated in the first place." Peyton retorted.

"Then tell her that… Look I don't know all the details and neither do you, for all we know the situation may have changed. The last time I talked to either one of them was around five and its eleven now." Alex reminded her, trying to logically explain to his sister the advantage of seeing their mom.

Peyton sighed before she nodded with agreement. They quickly ran across the street and entered the apartment building, greeted by the Russian doorman. Once they entered the elevator Peyton crouched, covering her eyes as she tried to figure out the situation.

"I can't believe this is happening." Peyton muttered. "What happened to us?" She asked, looking at her older brother for an answer.

"When did everything get so screwed up? We weren't like this… Mom and dad used to love each other and Peter was at bay." Continued Peyton. Alex nodded, getting what she meant.

When they were younger everyone was envious of their 'perfect family'. They were the epitome of family, loving and caring for one another. They were functional and shared a bond that not most families shared with one another. But over the course of two years it all started to go south. Peter was admitted, their dad committed adultery, their mom came and left as fast as trends, and even the twin themselves found their bond weakening.

All that was perfect collapsed and they didn't know if it was even repairable. The elevator opened, revealing the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. They entered and walked to the living room hoping to find one of the Waldorf women of their mom sprawled across the floor in a drunken stupor. Instead they got an empty living room, reminding them of the same sight they caught last night.

"Mr. Alex please talk to Miss Celina, she gone mad." Dorota ushered the twins to the kitchen. The scent of chocolate and caramel quickly entered their nostrils. The entire kitchen was covered with freshly made brownies and cupcakes on the table in the very middle. Alex and Peyton saw Celina, who just put her pie in the oven. She looked up and saw the twins.

"I heard." Celina said quietly as she turned back to the bowl she held in between her hands.

"Where's mom?" Asked Peyton, too startled with her own issues to even ponder on the buckets of brownies and cupcakes that filled the kitchen.

"Miss Serena and Miss Blair left." Dorota piped in.

"Do you know where they went?" Inquired Alex.

"Miss Blair mention something about their old kingdom. Me think they could be at the Met." Peyton nodded. It made sense for them to be there. It was their kingdom and with everything falling apart they were probably hoping for some sanctuary.

"Okay, I'm going." Peyton grabbed her bag that mindlessly fell on the floor and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Alex followed but was whirled around by Dorota.

"Mister Alex, me know you and Miss Peyton under sadness now but Miss Celina is… Sad and scared and you are her boyfriend. Please stay just for a little. Or at least promise to come back." Alex nodded, walking to the kitchen. He gently grabbed the arm she was using to beat an egg.

"I really want to be there for you." Alex started. "But…"

"I know." Celina answered. "What your dealing with is much worse than my problems." She continued.

"Go!" Celina insisted. "Your sister needs you… Go, I'm okay. This is my therapy and I usually do it better alone." Alex sighed, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Thanksgivings crap." Muttered Alex in her ear.

"Right on." Agreed Celina before she pulled away. Alex let his lips press up on her cheek before he entered the elevator with Peyton.

--

"Is Nick here?" Asked Celina as she entered the Baizen townhouse. She slipped off her jacket and left it on the vacant seat.

"Uh… Not very good time." Said the British housekeeper.

"I just… I heard about what happened and… The truth is that this thanksgiving sucks like hell for me and he's one of my closest friend even if it may not seem like it. I made a bunch of brownies and muffins and even a cheesecake and I really need to dispose of them." Celina said, holding up the straw basket to show the pastries as well as the Japanese tea incased inside. The housekeeper nodded and told her that Nick was in his father's study.

Celina walked up the stairs and into the study where she immediately caught sight of a tipsy Nick going over his father's old files in disarray.

"Hey." Celina greeted him. Nick looked up, giving the girl an once-over before he cackled. If it weren't for the tears flowing down his eyes he would've sounded like a maniac.

"I heard…" Celina started but was interrupted by Nick's laughter.

"So funny isn't it, Waldorf?" Nick said. "You get to see the ass of the century be screwed over… How ironic." Nick tried to walk towards her but, in a drunken stupor, he fell on the leather couch.

Celina sighed as she carried the basket to the middle of the room and let it sit on the brown vintage coffee table. As she plopped herself down on the couch Nick instantly let his head rest on her lap as he gasped for air.

Nick lay there trying to regain consciousness. It took almost 40 minutes before he was conscious enough to actually understand what he was saying. He used his hand to grab onto the mop on Celina's head and pulled her down to let their lips meet. Their lips were just about to collide when Celina pulled away, shoving his head off her lap.

Nick sat up, removing his vomit stricken shirt to reveal the six-pack.

He cackled again at Celina's flustered expression. "Never seen it before? Well you could've. This could've been all yours." Nick mused, straddling on top of Celina. The scent of alcohol immediately drifting to Celina's head. Celina sat up but Nick remained in his position, still too drunk to really see her discomfort.

"Tell me, Waldorf, did you ever want me?" Nick asked, genuinely curious. He brushed his hand through her hair as he let hot kissed travel from her forehead to her cheek. Celina pulled away once he tried letting his lips roam under her shirt, feeling a chill go up her spine. Nick laughed.

"I guess not." He said. "Because if this were Archibald I wouldn't get that response. I'll use my being drunk to my advantage… Archibald may give you all that relationship crap but everyone knows that real sparks come with choosing me over him." Nick continued.

Celina, mortified, slapped his hands away from her jeans. She was trying to figure out how to get out of the compromising position but Nick had already proceeded to pinning her shoulders to the couch. He didn't seem like he had any intention of hurting her but his worst half was definitely considering pulling off her pants right then and there.

"Don't do this." Celina whimpered. "I don't want this… I've never." She was hushed as Nick let his finger travel to her lips. She gasped, frightened.

"I'm not." Nick assured her. "But if you want me to I would." He reminded her, pulling himself off the girl. He let her sit up, still trying to regain her sanity.

Celina stood up and went for the door but Nick followed. This time his expression painted a different portrait. Instead of the usual seductive demeanor this one was filled with honestly, realizing just how startled the girl was to begin with.

"I apologize, Waldorf." Nick muttered. Celina nodded, about to walk out of the door again when Nick stopped her.

"It's thanksgiving and I don't even feel remotely thankful." Nick stated. "Give me something to be thankful for. One kiss. It won't mean anything. I just need something to be thankful for." Pleaded Nick. Celina sighed as she let her lips touch his briefly, not letting the whole hot and sexy thing get in her mind.

It may have seemed like that but after what just happened she realized that it wasn't her thin. She wanted love and intimacy. Sure she was good with a couple of lustful acts but she couldn't have an entire relationship based on just sex and mockery. She pulled away, about to leave when she was stopped again.

"Chuck Bass." Said Nick. "He's your dad. He got your mom pregnant when she just graduated from NYU. He didn't want one so he left… Just like my dad left my mom… Our parents are ridiculous bastards." Grumbled Nick.

Celina stood there, processing the information. Chuck Bass. She should've known…

"Nick, I know right now your all dark and dangerous but once your sober and you got a shower… Why don't we go eat. Most of the restaurants are closed but I do have a pie and Dorota did originally make food for dinner." Celina offered. Nick looked up, his blue eyes lightening slightly. Right now the only family he had left was Celina and Blaise. They weren't much and he could tell that they had issues of their own but for that day, on thanksgiving, he was thankful to have them.

--

_Spotted: Queen C and King N eating pie and Diet Coke at the Met._

_Spotted: King A entering Hardey Astler's, tail between his legs and off his high horse._

_Spotted: Blair Waldorf and Serena vanderWoodsen dropping off her old silk sheets at the Goodwill._

_Spotted: EJ and V breaking up._

_Spotted: Chuck Bass, Georgina Sparks, and J arriving back in NYC at eight._

_Spotted: J joining C and N at the Met._

_Spotted: A and P at the Met, broken and dark with a bottle of tequila in hand._

_One day away from the field and an entirely new war has occurred. Manhattans most notorious rivals and friends have all ended up at one place; their palace. The reason; To find refuge in their one true home because their other ones are crumbling at their feet. And while the drama and scandal may catch up with us we learn a valuable lesson; In the end, all we really have is each other. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully I get at least one or two reviews because it's quite discouraging to write a story and think that no one's reading it. I'm not trying to be greedy or anything of that sort it's just that when you write a story and you feel like no one's reading it you do lack motivation. I just realized that I haven't done a holiday centered chapters so I decided to do one. A lot of family drama has erupted in this one. Tell me if it should continue or now.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Snowing on the East Side Part 1

"We need to talk." Alex stated, entering the room and ignoring his father's board of consultants. He whizzed past the greetings and let his emotions run wild instead. Once he arrived in front of his father's desk Nate sighed and nodded the board of consultants away. Alex stood there, adrenaline running through his veins. Here his father was, acting so calm about the whole situation. Their mom left them! How can he not be bothered by that? Where was loyalty or sanity in their marriage?

"Alex." Nate started, shutting his exclusive Mac laptop to face his younger son. He looked at him as if he didn't know, as if he didn't ruin their lives with adultery.

"You screwed up." Alex started. "You screwed up this family! You're an ass who screwed this family over!" Alex exploded. "I used to idolize you. I used to believe that you were a great dad… That all of the things you did you did for a reason. Now I don't even believe you're my dad anymore. Wanna know what? Because my damn dad wouldn't have done this! He wouldn't have driven away the one woman who loved him. He wouldn't have slept with someone else's wife. He wouldn't have sent his son to an entirely new city just to avoid rumors from people who don't even matter!"

Nate kept his face unfazed by the explosion, choosing to rub his temples with his hand. Alex stood there, feeling the need to punch the son of a bitch right in the face. This wasn't the dad he knew, Alex thought. He looked at Nate. His blonde hair was pulled back, his eyes were still a light shade of blue, and his nose hadn't changed. He looked exactly like his dad but he wasn't anymore. He wasn't even close to it. The way he handled the situation with Serena and his kids was the last thing the old Nate would've done; the very last thing.

"It's complicated." Nate muttered, looking down at the floor. Alex scoffed at his face.

"Complicated?" He said. Complicated? That was all he had? "That's your excuse? 'It's complicated'?" Alex mocked. Nate sighed, turning to look at him.

"Just back off, alright? Things have been hard on your mom and I." Nate snapped. "Besides, why do I have to explain myself to you?" Nate said. He stood up from his seat and approached him. Then Nate stared at him, obviously confused and probably stone.

"Because I'm your son… Or at least I was." Alex retorted coldly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for a response. Instead Nate let his hand clash with his cheek. It happened in a split second. So fast that they both had to look back to even realize that he had done. Alex coldly stepped away when Nate approached him. Nate tried again but Alex just kept inching back. His cheek started swelling red.

"I'm sorry." Nate apologized, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I hate you…" Alex muttered coldly, glaring daggers into Nate's eyes. There was no hint of compassion or mercy in his eyes, just pure anger and disgust.

"Alex." Nate tried to interrupt.

"Just so we're clear… I HATE YOU!" Alex started yelling those three words repeatedly. Nate inched back. Alex was always the good one. There were times when he'd drink or smoke but he was inherently good. But now… Now he didn't even know if there was a hint of innocence left in him. From the way he screamed those words like bullets to Nate's chest, slowly collapsing his body. Soon the words died down. The echoes weren't as loud and his anger was shrinking. He was still angry but there was something else there. Something that Nate couldn't comprehend. Tears started running down his eyes, feeling flushed and tight. He felt a whole in his chest. Like someone had taken everything he believed in and smashed it into tiny fragments.

"I'm sorry." Nate whimpered. He slowly walked towards Nate, concern etched on his face. Once he was there he tried wrapping his arms around him but Alex quickly shoved him away, letting Nate stumbled on the wooden bar stool.

"Not enough." Alex walked away. The emotions running through his body was so intense that he left it clogging up.

--

"Your still up?" Blair inquired, pushing open Celina's bedroom door. The quick view of Manhattan came to view. Blair looked around the room until her eyes landed on Celina and Alex who were both lying on her king-sized bed. Their heads were resting on separate pillows, both staring at the ceiling in dead silence. "Alex, I didn't know you were here." Blair tried again but both remained unfazed. "What's going on?"

"Lex," Celina started. Alex nodded and sat up, squeezing Celina's hand before he walked out of the room.

"Are you still upset about me sending you to Seattle?" Blair asked impatiently. Celina scoffed her eyes narrowing. She kept her eyes on the ceiling, refusing to meet Blair's skeptical gaze. "No, I'm not. Because compared to what I just realized that's the last thing I should care about." Celina snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Blair huffed, sitting on the edge of Celina's bed. Celina faced her.

"Chuck Bass. You know him? The guy who knocked you up with you bastard spawn?" Hissed the younger Waldorf. Blair's eyes widened. Celina stared at her, challenging whatever explanation she'd have to give. Blair gaped at her. "Who told you?" She asked in a bare whisper.

"Nick did. He felt that I should know." She responded. "Well it's none of his business, does he know that? And talking to your boyfriend's rival isn't gonna do good for this new relationship of yours. Stay away from him." Blair sad, avoiding the question.

"Why?" Celina whimpered. "All my life all I ever wanted was to know why my father was. I wanted to know where I came from because even if he didn't want me at least I'd know. I tried to trust you. I forced myself to trust that you weren't telling me for a reason. Maybe he was a bad person. Maybe he was a bad father or maybe he was just bad. I tried to trust you… Now I don't even know if I can look at you." Celina whispered. Blair held in the big lump growing in her throat as she tried to brew up a response.

"What do you want?" Asked Blair.

"Move to Milan for all I care. Go ahead, leave. You always do anyways, right?"

_**Santa Claus is coming to the East Side**_

_Yuletide season means two things for our Upper East Side inhabitants; a new yacht for sailing during the long-awaited summer and the L'Ecole Bazaar the day before school ends and while everyone is excited about putting on their chic designer swimsuits and sailing around the Bahamas they're anticipating the annual mixer even more. Why? Because it's the one time of year when Riverside Prep, L'Ecole Academy for Ladies, Constance Billard, and Saint Judes come together without hesitation or a hidden agenda to participate in the merriment of the season. Well, at least that's what we heard._

_**New Room Assignments**_

_For those of you who have been living under a rock or have no access to the internet or any form of current events (Way worse than living under a rock if I do say so myself) then here's a heads up; Nick Baizen, notorious womanizing king of Riverside Prep, and Alex Archibald, Saint Judes' favorite golden boy, are now living under the same roof for almost three weeks. It all began with Carter Baizen and Serena vanderWoodsen leaving their respective partners after, gasp, Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey hooked up. Yes, that right, the most stable families of the East Side have been torn apart and merged together. With super star Serena and _

_UNICEF supporter our of the Upper East Side's radar these two star-crossed lovers have moved into the Archibald's townhouse._

_Who in their right mind would put Alex and Nick under the same roof? The last time we checked world wars didn't usually erupt alongside Christmas trees. To make matters worse, rumor has it that Nate Archibald is planning on proposing! N and A, brothers? This stories just getting more and more preposterous by the minute!_

_**Papa Will Provide**_

_Remember eighteen years ago when Blair Waldorf gave birth to her bastard Celina Waldorf? Remember how every single person from paparazzi to her own personal entourage tried to decipher who was the father of said child? Well the best-kept secret in Manhattan is no longer a secret. Queen C is trading in her penthouse for an entire building. After the revelation that her father was indeed CHUCK BASS! Chuck ride-hard-and-leave-wet Bass! Womanizing, gambling, and business tycoon Chuck Bass! Sorry, the shock still hasn't worn off. I mean, everyone knew Blair Waldorf had a thing with Chuck Bass during their Constance Billard/Saint Judes years but when they're relationship wore off at Blair's freshman year in college no one suspected that they would get down to the deal._

_If that's not enough to keep the world stirring, Queen C and J are stepsiblings now! Ha, they were good best friends but siblings? Not really exciting for the C/J supporters._

_Christmas, to us, is a season for gifts, family merriment, and ice-skating. But with all of this happening I don't really see it. Do you?_

_Merry Christmas!_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

"Seriously, this is just crap." Peyton muttered as she dragged her feet through the carpet, ignoring the sneer being sent to her by Blaise. Peyton scowled but continued to walk towards the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Instead of the Christmas tree being a shade of green like it traditionally should be it was orange… ORANGE! An orange Christmas tree was at the center for the Archibald-Baizen-Humphrey's living room. Jenny Humphrey, the slut her dad was marrying, grinned at her.

"Isn't this great?" She mused as she tore off her silk black scarf off her neck and carelessly tossed it to the beige couch.

"It's an orange Christmas tree." Alex said slowly, enunciating every single word clearly. Maybe then the dumb blonde might actually realize how ridiculous it looked. Jenny looked at him, slightly bothered by the statement. She looked from the tree to Alex, trying to figure out exactly what was so ridiculous about it. Everyone in Brooklyn was doing it. They called it cutting the cutting edge! It was chic and unique! Jenny tried to respond but Alex curtly turned away. Peyton tried to hide a giggle from escaping her chapped lips. Even if the whole situation was a disaster she did take comfort in knowing that Alex was finally bothered by it as well. He spent the last three weeks tearing up Jenny's ideas. From the food she wanted to serve to the renovations in the house; it was the vicious Alex Archibald that not everyone got to see. Blaise stood up from his seat and wiped his lips with the napkin.

"Where's Nick?" Blaise asked, searching the spacious living room for any sign of him.

"He left early. Remember? He's helping Celina Wal… Bass with the Bazaar." Jenny answered. Blaise chuckled as Alex's cheeks turned crimson. Alex turned away. He refused to let Blaise think that he was jealous of Nick. Besides, he wasn't… No, absolutely not. Blaise nodded and picked up his backpack from the couch. He slung it on his back and walked towards his mom. He placed a quick peck on her cheek before shoving himself through Peyton and Alex to make it to the foyer.

--

"Tell your boyfriend that the next time he sneaks into my room and turns my uniform into a stripper outfit that I'll personally cut his dick off" Nick snapped as he carried a box filled with champagne in his arms. Celina just scoffed as she and Nick strode through the halls of L'Ecole carrying things for the bazaar. "I don't tell him what to do." Celina reminded Nick, lifting up her coach luggage stuffed with coats and gloves from her closet.

"You're his girlfriend it's your job. Besides, he's not capable of thinking by himself." Nick retorted, gesturing to the archaic door that stood between L'Ecole's foyer and the spacious L'Ecole lawn. Celina rolled her eyes and opened the door, inching away her Marc Jacob boot from the box of champagne colliding with the floor.

"NICK!" Celina snapped.

"If you haven't noticed it is kind of heavy, princess!" Nick snapped back, shaking his arms in pain. Nick brushed away his dirty blonde hair from his face and proceeded to carry the box. Celina opened the door and let Nick go out first. L'Ecole's lawn that was usually used for all-girls sports was covered with numerous tables made into rows. There was a stage being set up by the stronger Riverside boys, catching the eyes of the L'Ecole girls. Nick scowled as he let the box of champagne sit on the check-in counter.

"Nick," Celina started but was cut off by Nick covering her lips. "Shut up, Waldorf. I've been lugging around things like a pack mule." He reminded her before he tore his hand away from her lips. When Nick took a closer look at his black cotton glove red lip-gloss was smeared all over it, making him scowl even more.

"Seriously?" Nick snapped, wiping the gloss on Celina's white coat. "No!" Celina said, giggling as she took his arm and smeared the rest of her lip-gloss on it. Nick, scowling darkly, used his arms to grab her by the waist and put her stomach on his shoulder, whirling her around.

"ASS! Stop it." Screamed Celina in between stifled giggles, wiggling her stocking clad legs. Everyone looked over, rolling their eyes as they commented on how both of them were both sluts or that Celina was cheating on her new boyfriend with Nick. But both Nick and Celina didn't care, fully aware that they were just envious that Celina and Nick, two of the best-looking residents of the East Side, were fooling around.

"Mister Baizen." Madame Da Silva said her head held high as she eyed the two teenagers. Nick tried to stifle a laugh as he gently let Celina back on her feet. "I hope I need not remind you that proper conduct is one of L'Ecole and Riverside Prep's most important virtues." Madame said, her French accent thickening as the words flew through her mouth.

"Yeah." Nick muttered. He had to make sure that whatever shenanigans he got into would stay out of his teacher's ears. He had been brushing his resume, making sure that Yale wouldn't get the impression that he was unworthy and not gain entrance into the prestigious school.

"Celina," Madame turned to her student. "You are the epitome of a L'Ecole students and therefore, while you are on school grounds, you are to act like it, Oui?"

"Oui Madame Da Silva." Celina answered, flashing the teacher an innocent grin that made all the teachers whimper. Madame let a crooked smile approach her lips before she stalked off to scold Georgina Brian's hiked up skirt, well, at least she pretended to.

Celina smacked Nick's arm before she turned to Pansy, who was eyeing her curiously. "Wait here a sec." Nick told Celina before he walked towards his friends. Celina nodded then looked towards the short Asian girl with interest. "Yeah?" Celina asked, raising her eyebrows. Pansy giggled, her dark black eyes twinkling, mischief sprayed all over it.

"You know Archibald won't like this right?" Pansy asked, raising her iPhone to show a perfect shot of Celina and Nick fooling around seconds ago. The raven-haired girl just smiled, mildly confused.

"We were just kidding around." Celina insisted, kicking her boot on the cold grass. Pansy just rolled her eyes. "Sure you were." She mused.

"I swear now go back and get the rest of the programs." Celina commanded.

--

"So where are you and Georgina spending Christmas?" Inquired the raven-haired girl conversationally. Celina tossed her mop to the back of her head and gazed at Chuck Bass, taking in their uncanny resemblance. People have always said that she looked a lot like Blair Waldorf but ever since she figure out that Chuck was her dad was she shocked that she never saw it before. Her eyes resembled his, she had his jaw (though much more feminine and small), and she had his nose. But that wasn't their only similarity. She also realized that she had that drawl thing. Everyone told her that she frequently drawled her words and now she knew why.

_There is just so much of me in him… Maybe that's why mom hates me; because I'm like him. _She thought. It made sense. Chuck got Blair pregnant, he left, and now Blair hated her. But what was really confusing was how Chuck let her live with him. It all just happened… She went into the penthouse, imagining him turning her away or making some silly excuse. She could imagine him begging her not to mention it to anyone. But the way he looked at her when she came to him.

He looked like he loved her. Like he cared about how she felt. She hadn't asked him about what happened between her mom and him. Truthfully, she was scared. She was scared of knowing why. She was scared about bringing it up and then he'd realize that it was a mistake letting her live with him in the first place. And she couldn't live with Blair Waldorf again. No. She lied to her. She deceived her and humiliated her and decided that it was okay to ruin her life.

When Celina told Blair about Chuck her excuse was that he would have never made a good father. Celina laughed at her face and told her that she didn't make a good mother. It broke her heart and Celina kept laughing. She laughed and laughed at the fucked up situation so that she wouldn't have to feel sad.

"Here." Chuck responded. "Georgina said that she wanted to visit her parents at Switzerland but they're coming down here instead." Celina nodded thoughtfully. "Well you guys will have a great time." She mused. Chuck turned to her, concern etched on his face.

"You will too." Chuck reminded her. Celina raised her doe eyes to meet his.

"I am?" She said, bewildered.

"You act as if you're surprised." Chuck chuckled. Celina smiled passing through Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey.

"Hey, do you mind if I go out with Alex on Christmas eve. At least for a part of it anyway… He has this whole Christmas issue and I can't really bring myself to say no." Chuck turned to her and nodded.

"Sure." Chuck said until he bumped into Nate. "Nathaniel." Chuck drawled, sniggering as Jenny turned crimson. Nate glared at Chuck momentarily before he let his hand travel into hers. Alex caught this and let a groan get caught on his throat. "Georgina and I are having our annual Christmas party and I'm assuming that you are attending. We wouldn't the press to believed that certain foreign affairs are keeping you from what's really important." Nate turned to Jenny, who was glaring directly at Chuck. Jenny wasn't accustomed to the ways of the Upper East Side, she didn't understand that you never openly expressed your feelings.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Jenny said spitefully, scowling darkly at Chuck who turned to Celina. "Celina and I should be heading off now. Jasper and Georgina are picking up his grandparents from the airport and they don't seem to be fond of their new step son." Chuck said.

"I can't imagine why." Blair Waldorf piped in sarcastically. Chuck scowled. "Funny Waldorf." He snapped. Nate sighed. "Blair, how've you been?" Nate greeted her but was blocked by Blair's hand.

"Don't bother. You broke Serena's heart so by proxy you broke mine. Now take your low-life Brooklyn spawn of a wife and get out of out faces!" Jenny immediately glared at Blair.

"You know what Blair, screw you! This is none of your business. NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Just because your only life is miserable doesn't mean you get to invade ours." Jenny said, approaching Blair and using her advantage in height to glare at her darkly.

"Everyone knows Chuck left you… It's not that he didn't want Celina because he did… He just didn't want you. He hated you and you know what? I don't blame him. Because even at your best day this… This 'low-life Brooklyn spawn of a wife' is more of a woman you'll ever be! So screw you, Blair! SCREW YOU! Stop trying to get involved. You're irrelevant now… Queen B." Jenny stalked off, frustrated tears cascading down her cheeks. Nate quickly trailed after her, leaving everyone in close proximity gasping in amazement.

_Spotted: The revival of an old war; The former Queen B and Little J battling it out in the fields of L'Ecole. Not exactly proper war ground considering that they are Constance Billard alumni but fitting for now. _

--

"This is my fucking room, Archibald!" Snapped Nicholas Baizen, shoving Alex Archibald's body through the double-door bedroom. It had been three weeks since Nick and Blaise invaded the Archibald's townhouse and every single person could agree that it had become a riot. Putting the Upper East Side's most notorious rivals under the same roof was hell for everyone; the maids, their parents, and their own siblings. While Peyton and Blaise were disturbed by their new accommodation they didn't argue day-by-day.

"If you haven't forgotten this is still my house!" Alex retorted, shoving Nick back forcefully. Nick stumbled before he lunged towards Alex, making their bodies collide on the hallway's floor as they tried to get a good punch in. Alex swerved away from Nick's punch and used his right knee to punch Nick's abdomen.

"Break it up!" Blaise snapped, yanking his younger brother's lean form off Alex's. Nick growled, shoving Blaise's hands away as he glared at Alex with malevolence. Alex stood up, trying not to moan at the pain all over his body. The blonde Archibald wanted to take Nick's body and shove him into the street. He could just imagine Nick's body being run over by a yellow taxi. His body would be nothing but a corpse and they could pretend that this whole situation never happened.

"This is my room." Nick stated. Alex scoffed as he approached Nick, a smirk plastered on his handsome face. Alex moved back slightly, intimidated by Alex's small advantage in height. Then, reminding himself that despite living with the pampered Archibalds he was still Nick Baizen. That wasn't about to change even with a new zip code.

"You may think that just because you happened to live in this hell-hole longer than we have you can walk all over us your dead wrong! In case you haven't forgotten this, unfortunately, is our house too. So why don't you take you jealous-stricken eyeballs and lanky figure and LEAVE US ALONE!" Nick yelled, not bothering to lower his voice when the Baizen's housekeeper Natalia entered to leave freshly scented towels at Peyton's room. Alex sighed, glaring back at Nick with the same level of anger and frustration.

"If you haven't noticed, Baizen, my families been going through hell because your mother has been blowing my dad for pocket change." Both Blaise and Nick froze, embarrassed by the revelation. Alex scoffed, now it Nick flushing red in embarrassment. Nick narrowed his eyes, calmly sauntering over to Alex, already anticipating a chuckle of pride. Instead Alex just stared at him blankly.

"Screw you, Archibald." Snapped Nick before he whirled around and walked back into his room, locking the door on Blaise and Alex. Alex was about to turn back to his room, which was inconveniently located across Nick's. Just when Alex was about to close the door Blaise stuck his foot in the space. Alex's emerald eyes turned to Blaise, whose head was lowered.

"I don't like you. Scratch that I hate your fucking guts. Your immature, stupid, and annoying as hell but… I'm his brother… His big brother, I have to take care of him 'cause things are fucked up like that." Blaise sighed. "Peyton's your sister and Peter left, so I can tell that it's now your job to take care of her just like it's my job to take care of Nick. Do me a solid and just… Back off, he can't… He can't take this right now. Christmas used to be the best time of the year for us and now there is no 'us'." Alex sighed. Despite his hatred for the two siblings he did know what Blaise was talking about. It took a lot for Blaise to come to him and beg to back off. It took even more to assume the responsibility as head of the house when your own parents decide to screw you over.

Everyone who was watching could agree that having Blaise Baizen come off his high horse and ask him of this took courage. A lot of courage.

--

"Any chance you're going to tell me what's bothering you or are we just going to sit here watching the ceiling because as… Entertaining as this is I do have better things to do." Alex sighed heavily, keeping his green eyes on the ceiling. "If this is therapy for you it's not that productive. I mean, I bake, your sister gets proactive, and Jasper… Well I don't really know what he does people just usually have three examples when they're making a point." Celina rambled on, turning to her right and letting her head rest on her right hand.

"Point is, if this is what you do when your upset then it's not working. You're supposed to be out there solving it. Talk to the people your mad at, yell and throw a tantrum, maybe even get drunk off your ass. At least work towards progress!" Alex shut his eyes.

"Let me guess your shrink told you that." He joked, not noticing the glare coming from Celina.

"Nice, Alex, real nice." Alex opened his eyes and quickly got a glimpse of Celina. "Scary. You know you can kill someone with that look, right?" He snapped.

"Well you know what that's not such a bad idea." She retorted before taking the blanket and hugging it tightly.

"Sorry." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, okay." Celina replied.


	9. Snowing on the East Side Part 2

Serena vanderWoodsen and Blair Waldorf strode out of the town car and immediately ambushed by the flashes of the cameras. Serena lowered her head, letting her blonde tresses catch the light instead of her face. Blair trailed behind her, doing the same. Every single photographer and interviewer poked them with questions as they entered the building. Serena kept her green eyes transfixed on the double glass doors that would be leading into the foyer. _Let them watch it doesn't even matter anymore. _The blonde thought silently whizzing past the doors and into the foyer. Behind her Blair removed her black Dior Audrey Hepburn inspired shades in favor of the new, much darker, surroundings. Serena turned to her childhood best friend, her face pale and her eyes dry and red from the crying. "What am I gonna do?" Serena whimpered silently, avoiding the flashes and screaming coming from her fans. She caught sight of the big posters outside where, written in glitter, said 'Support Serena' or 'Team Serena'.

"I don't even know how I'm going to look at Nate… B, tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this." Serena said, inching closer to the brunette. Blair looked up at Serena, brushing away a lock of blonde hair that found itself on her face. "I can't tell you what to do." Blair responded, her doe eyes filled with compassion. The divorce was taking its toll on Serena. She had lived in their penthouse without he knowledge of the public. No one knew what Serena was using the Waldorf's penthouse as her sanctuary. She stayed there, rifling through the divorce papers and watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' with Blair.

"Why not?" Asked Serena. Blair sighed. Where was her flighty best friend? This wasn't the Serena vanderWoodsen she knew. This lifeless broken-hearted soul couldn't have been the person she grew up with. All her life Blair played the role of the dark and broken best friend trailing behind the blonde vivacious socialite. She recalled the days she spent wishing that something would just hit Serena so hard that she would crash and burn. All her adolescent life all Blair wanted was for Serena to just not be Serena. She wanted her to not be beautiful, poised, inherently kind, charming, spontaneous, and have the ability to make everyone fall at her feet with a simple smile. But now, staring at her in the face, she wanted nothing more than to have her Serena back.

"Because your not supposed to." Blair responded softly. "You and Nate are over. He's nothing to you now… Nothing. You're over it… You're Serena vanderWoodsen, remember? This lifeless broken person looking at me right now dressed in my last season fall collection isn't Serena." Serena nodded, breathing in. Blair was right. She was absolutely right. She had to be over it. It was her fault for neglecting what happened between her and Nate. It was her fault that she let him stay with her. It was her fault. Serena straightened her back, tucking her hair behind her ear as she whirled her foot around and bravely walked down the hall. Blair slipped out her Blackberry storm and checked her buzzing phone as she slowly trailed after her best friend. As she raised the text into view her eyes practically bulged out.

_**From: Chuck Bass**_

_**Let me be succinct: I want Celina to move in with Georgina and I. She wants it and as do I. If you even want a prayer of her forgiving you and recovering from her issue you'll allow her to do so.**_

Celina was leaving her. Why? Why couldn't she see that by not informing Chuck about her pregnancy she was doing her a favor? Chuck would have and still couldn't make a good father! He was insensitive and cold. Blair could just remember the number of times Chuck had hurt her. He hurt her, scratching her pride and heart and not bothering to look back whenever he did. Every single piece of Blair was torn apart. He hurt her in every way possible. From walking away when she was knocked up to marrying Georgina Sparks. The list would just keep going on and on. Blair couldn't let Celina leave. Chuck would just hurt her the same way he did her. He would start making her think that there was a chance that they could be a family. Then he would get scared and leave her behind and knowing Celina she would follow her need to repair the broken. She'll keep up with whatever screw up or pain Chuck would do and she'll do it with a smile on her face.

"B, you coming?" Serena asked softly, turning to Blair. "Yeah." Blair nodded, shoving the phone back into her Chanel tote. She shook her head, refusing to think about it. Serena and Blair agreed. They had their days. There would be 'Blair days' where they focused solely on Blair and her issues and 'Serena days' which would pan out the same, with the only difference being that they ended up with a bottle of tequila and an empty stomach. Today was Serena's day. Blair couldn't even imagine the magnitude of pain she was going through. Blair had been around Eleanor. She knew what she went through. She knew how embarrassed and hurt she was when her dad left… She knew.

They walked to the elevator in silence, bracing themselves for the divorce paper signing. When they entered the elevator and the doors were about to shut tight a leg leaped into the gap, causing the motion sensitive sensors to spread the doors open. Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abarams appeared, dressed in simple attires. Not even a hint of the Upper East Side customs seemed to enter their minds. Old habits die hard, Blair mused.

"Serena… Waldorf." Dan acknowledged both of them, a tiny sneer coming into Dan's face when he caught sight of Blair. Blair rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze on the levels but her ear on Dan and Serena. "How've you been?" Dan asked quietly, letting his hand grasp Serena's arm momentarily. "I've been better." Serena answered, her voice weak and frail. "I can't believe…" Vanessa started. "I can't either." Serena interrupted.

"What about Alex and Peyton?" Vanessa asked, quietly hoping that she hadn't offended Serena. Serena kept her eyes shut tight. "My lawyer thinks that it would be difficult to gain custody of them because of the drugs and the drinking." Serena said. Listening to her voice Serena felt like she realized why they wouldn't be given to her. Who would give a pair of twins to Serena after she had been caught high or on drunks one way on another. Besides, to have picture of her children on Us Weekly wasn't a selling point to the judge.

Vanessa nodded thoughtfully. "Serena, whatever happens you we're on your side, right?" Asked Dan. "Yeah well it's not like you have a choice when the other side is screwing your sister." Serena snapped back. "Sorry." She quickly apologized but Dan barely processed the apology, his thought transfixed on Serena's statement. "Jenny's been sleeping with NATE?" Screamed Dan, making both Serena and Blair jump in shock. "Yeah that's why Jenny's leaving Carter." Blair piped in, eyeing the once 'Lonely Boy' suspiciously.

Dan's eyes were fuming with anger. Jenny and Nate? Weren't they already past that crap twenty years ago? Even Vanessa was bothered, trying to conceal her anger with shock. "She's leaving Carter? Does Dad know?" Serena shrugged. "Sorry Humphrey but with the divorce and the custody battle she hadn't really found the time to call her ex-boyfriend's father and ask if he was aware that his slutty Brooklyn child was having sex with the even slutier adulterous asshole." Snapped Blair, her hand gripping Serena's arm tightly as she led her out of the elevator. Dan and Vanessa looked at each other, skeptical, and trailed after them.

"I can't believe this." Dan moaned, shoving aside his short curly bangs from his forehead.

"Me neither." Vanessa responded.

"Mrs. Archibald?" A tall African-American man turned to Serena vanderWoodsen, an I'm-talking-to-the-Oscar-winning-superstar, etched on his face. "I'm a big fan." He added. Serena nodded politely. "Mr. Brien?" Asked Serena. He nodded quickly. "Yeah, it won't be Archibald for long." Serena continued.

"I know." Peyton mused, walking away from Alex and to Serena, her eyes raised and her arms crossed. The haughty expression shocked Serena. Both her children, Alex and Peyton, had always been the pretty good ones. They hadn't done anything she hadn't when they were younger but they were generally kind and level-headed. They didn't stay up late unless they had to or yelled back. Serena sighed, opening her arms to wrap her arms around her youngest daughter. Peyton stepped back, startling Serena. Peyton kept her gaze dark and unforgiving, shocking Serena once again. The last two years had done so much damage to them that no one could even imagine. The relationships were broken and were replaced with loathing.

"How have you two been?" Inquired Serena. "We've been better." Alex replied, letting his hands grip Peyton's shoulders encouragingly. Serena nodded, studying Alex this time. Unlike Peyton he didn't seem to have fury etched on his expression. Instead it was exhaustion. Not physical exhaustion but mental and emotion exhaustion. He was tired. So tired to feeling. Serena knew how that felt to be so tired to feeling angry or sad or even happy, it was just too tiring. He was tired. While he still tried to look cold he couldn't hide the exhaustion, especially since he and Serena were practically like best friends before.

"Oh, Mrs. vanderWoodsen it's such a pleasure to see you!" Nick piped in, a fake-grin plastered on his face. Serena wrinkled her forehead. While millions of things may have changed Alex and Nick's rivalry obviously wouldn't any time soon. "You too, Nicholas." Serena replied, keeping one eye on Alex. His gaze was tight, narrowing as Nick started talking again. "How are you?" He asked curiously. "Okay." Blair interrupted. "Everyone has got to stop asking her that question. She's fine, she's good, and she's very pretty. Fine, pretty, and good now if you will excuse us we have to speak in private." Blair snapped, turning away from them and to the leather couch outside the meeting room.

"Okay," Serena said awkwardly. She looked at Blair, who was rubbing her temples to relax herself. "So today is supposed to be my day but your going all Blair bitch again and it's starting to trump my Sad Serena so tell me what's wrong." Serena demanded. Blair sighed. "This isn't really a good day for you, S, stop worrying." Urged Blair. "I'm your best friend. Besides, I need someone to talk about their problems so I can feel better about my own." Blair let a giggle escaped her lips.

"Celina found out that Chuck's her dad and now she wants to move in with him and away from me." Blair started. "Is it wrong to not want her to leave? Is it selfish of me to want to keep her for myself because… Because she's the one thing I have that hasn't hurt me?" Blair turned to Serena. "Celina is the one thing, the one person, that's never disappointed me. She's never hurt me even when I hurt her. I lied and I do deserve to not have her but… But all I keep thinking about is how, without her, I might not have anything anymore. I know, I know, I have you S but she's my daughter. My daughter and I treated her for granted, I failed to be a good mother and now karmas kicking my ass. And you know what else? She's not leaving because she doesn't want to hurt me… That's not Celina, she doesn't hurt people intentionally. She's leaving because it's her dad and it's an obligation that's hidden under all the spur-of-the-moment pain and anger she's feeling" Serena nodded thoughtfully then let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Hey…" Serena looked at Blair directly in the eyes. "Celina loves you, you just got to give her sometime to figure this out." Serena encouraged. Blair nodded.

"Was it really selfish of me to make everything all about me again?" Asked Blair.

"Well what else is new?" Joked Serena, letting a sad giggle escape her lips.

--

"So we've agreed that any of the said items previously on the name of either party shall not be divided. Therefore Nathaniel Archibald's inheritance and Serena vanderWoodsen's will be intact to either party. Everything else will be split in half, stocks, bonds, offshore accounts, cars, yachts, private planes, etc. The only real issue is the real-estate and custody of the minor children Alexander and Peyton Lilian Archibald." Mr. Brien continued. Nate and Serena looked up at each other, sighing before they turned to their divorce attorney.

"The exclusive island property, the mansion in the Hamptons, the chateu in Paris, the townhouse on East 65th street and Madison Avenue, the presidential suite at the Palace Hotel, the brownstone over-looking Central park, the estate in London, as well as the entire apartment building in Italy." Mr. Brien listed off their joint properties. Serena nodded, trying to think. Did it really matter now? She and Nate, the love of her life, were getting a divorce. No matter how much she tried to hate him she couldn't have.

"Mister Archibald?" Mr. Brien turned to Nate, his eyes raised expectantly. "I'd like to keep the mansion the Hamptons, the Palace Hotel suite, the townhouse I am currently residing in and the estate in London… Serena can have the rest." Serena sat there, baffled. He was giving some of the most expensive real estate? Why? "Wait, what?" Serena interrupted. "That is the island, chateu in Paris, brownstone, and the apartment building in Italy." Mr. Brien acknowledged, listing it down.

"Now as for custody of Alexander and Peyton Archibald." Everyone shifted in their seats, anxious to see how it would unfold. "I would like to claim full-custody of Alex and Peyton. End of discussion." Nate snapped before Serena could speak up.

"What? NO! Nate, this isn't fair they're my kids too." Serena interrupted, shocked. She knew there had to be a reason for him giving her all the properties, he wanted their kids! "Serena, don't start, this isn't a power struggle it's about protecting our kids. Do you think they like seeing you come home high? No they don't…" Nate replied, determined as he gazed at Peyton and Alex, who fidgeted under his tight gaze. "They also don't like seeing you stumble in with the housekeeper, Nate! Now we can argue about this all you want but the bottom line is that I'm fighting for them and if you fight me on this I swear to god I will make you regret it!" Serena turned to the attorney.

"I'm fighting."

_Spotted: The silver screen's Serena vdW. Vowing to fight and brewing up a war. Tsk, tsk, tsk… When will you learn, S? _

--

Alex hurriedly removed his shirt and let the rumple material drop on the floor and diminish from her sight. He didn't let his lips tear away from the girl underneath him as he slowly use his right hand to roll down her arm. Alex felt the goose bumps appear all over her body and let a smirk appear on his lips. Celina felt this and inched away slightly. Alex pulled away from her lips but let his travel to her neck, pecking them hurriedly. He felt Celina's hand appear on his back for support when he slowly sat up. The kisses were getting even more passionate once they were both sitting again. When his mouth finally found itself kissing her cheek salt water instantly touched his tongue.

He pulled away, turning to Celina's flushed face. Her dark brown eyes were slightly red from keeping back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She kept her lips shut closed, hoping to prevent them from opening and feeling the urge to fully cry in their first and only moment of intimacy in the past two months. Celina saw his eyes look at her questioningly and shut her eyes. She hoped that the tears wouldn't escape hers by doing this but the ones she suppressed fell out before his very eyes.

"What?" Alex asked. Celina's eyes tore open as she forced a smile to appear on her face. "Nothing." She answered. Alex looked unconvinced despite the darkness of the room with the only light coming from the window, which was covered with curtains. "It's my contacts but it's better now." Celina tried pathetically. It was always her excuse whenever she started to well up. "Just ignore me." Celina insisted, her thighs feeling Alex's legs that were straddling hers part.

"I can't ignore you." Alex reminded her. He stared at her, his eyes piercing into hers. Celina dodged this and inched closer to him, forcing everything from her morals to her heart to suppress themselves. It was the only time Alex had ever really paid attention to her in the past two months! During that period everything they did together consisted with staring at the ceiling. He was upset, she could see, and he was using her to finally get all his bottle emotions out. Celina let her lips touch his forcefully but Alex quickly gripped her arms and pulled her away. Celina shivered, her underwear-clad body was being exposed to the cold that naturally came with the Christmas season.

Alex quickly caught on once the heat in him died down and he was left with the logical explanations. Here she was; the most untainted and pure girl in L'Ecole dressed only in her La Perla underwear as her broken boyfriend straddled on her legs and used her as an instrument for comfort and emotional expression. A small gasp escaped him at the realization. This was way too much for her. Way too much. He should've known that this is what she felt.

He picked up the dark blue sequin dress that was mindlessly thrown on the floor and handed it to her, refusing to meet her eyes. "Alex..." Celina started, her voice high. Alex hid back a tiny smirk; her voice got high when she lied. "I'm okay." She insisted, meeting his eyes with her own.

"No you're not." Alex replied sadly, letting his legs pull away from hers and land on the floor. He wasn't sad that he hadn't gotten lucky right before Christmas day. No, he wasn't even that close to disappointed. He was sad because she would've let him use her for his own selfishness and he was stupid enough to let her. Perhaps Nick Baizen was right… He treated her as a prize to be won.

Celina quickly got on her feet, turning to Alex. He picked up his jeans from the floor and quickly slipped them on his legs. Celina gaped at him before speaking. "I'm sorry." She apologized before a chuckle slipped out of Alex. "You're sorry?" He asked in mild shock. "I practically pounced on you and you're the one saying sorry?" Alex said softly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Celina replied. "Why?" Alex asked. Celina shook her head with the same level of confusion. "I don't know." Came the response. Alex sighed thoughtfully before turning to Celina. "I have… I have a lot to say sorry for, don't I?" Alex asked.

"No. I let it happen…" Celina started.

"I'm not talking about that." Alex cut her off. "Look, when we were younger and I vowed that one day you'd realized you wanted to be with me that I'd never let you regret it." Alex started.

"But," Celina interrupted.

"No, we're taking turns. It keeps me from yelling and shredding all my pent-up anger on you." Alex shot back before continuing. "And from what I can see I'm doing the exact opposite. It's just bad timing that's all but that's not an excuse to be acting the way I have been. So, in short, I'm sorry Waldorf and I promise that, even if there's millions of things in my life that I can't control, I'll take charge of this one." A smile appeared on Celina's face, easily lightening the dark room.

"Is it my turn now?" Celina asked for approval. Alex nodded patiently.

"Okay… You're right, you should be sorry because for awhile there I really thought that this was over before it ever really started. But as for what just happened… Well, that's really my fault so sorry." Alex smiled before walking to the other side and picking up his shirt. Celina turned to him, a curious look on her face.

"I'm not that bad, right?" She asked. Despite everything that just happened the question was stuck in her mind, replaying over and over again. "With this whole… You know... Thing right? I mean I've never." Alex chuckled, interrupting her rant. "That's remotely impossible, Waldorf." He replied, looking up at her.

Celina walked to her coat hanger and quickly pulled out her Dolce and Gabbana robe and pulled it over her underwear. She pulled her hair out when the robe covered it before heading over to the light switch but Alex beat her to it and gently pulled her back on the door and grinned at her.

"For what it's worth, Waldorf, I spent the last six years of my life just hoping that I get you to look at me without wanting to rip my head off… Now you do more than look… You see. God, you're probably laughing at me right now…" Alex mused.

"Just a little." Celina teased. Alex smirked. "I should go. You have a party to get back to. Oh, and your gifts under the tree." Alex tore through the doors and departed.

--

"Jasper, your moms looking for…" Celina said as she opened her step-brother's door. The words stopped flowing as her eyes instantly narrowed down on Peyton and Jasper tangled together on the bed. "WHAT THE FUCKING?" Celina stumbled back as Jasper and Peyton both untangled themselves and tried rushing for their discarded clothing. The sight of Jasper and Peyton… That didn't even sound right.

"Shit! Celina what the hell are you doing here?" Jasper exasperated. Celina turned away, not wanting to see anything of Peyton's or Jasper's. Peyton slipped her dress up from under the covers while Jasper swiped his boxers from the floor and did the same as Peyton.

"You two are sleeping together?" Celina demanded.

"Shut up, Celina." Peyton growled before she ripped through the sheets and ran out the door, purposely shoving into Celina. Celina was too dumbfounded to notice, gaping at Jasper expectantly.

"She was lonely!" Jasper attempted. "LONELY?" Celina spat out. "Yes, lonely. This was a one time thing, no strings attached. She needed sex and I gave it to her. Think of it as a Christmas present." Jasper tried pathetically.

"Her mom left." Celina reminded her best friend angrily. "I know it may not be like that for you but sex is actually a big deal to some of us!" Celina snapped.

"She asked for it. Besides, her mom leaving is irrelevant." Celina scowled at him. "It is relevant. Her mom left so she's sleeping with you to feel better about it and you let her! You don't let someone you care about do that!"

"Well I don't really care about her." Jasper argued back.

_Just got back from Christmas vacation. Now I feel even fresher, sexier, and juicier than ever. But, of course, as your number one source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite I am wired to gossip like Serena vdW. Is wired to pain killers and that's saying something. While most of us have jetted off to spend time cooling it off at our sultry private islands or enjoying hot chocolate overlooking the cold snow of the Alps __**Queen C, King N, King A, J, P, and B**__ stayed around. Loyal to New York or loyal to their new families. With __**N**__ and __**A**__ bunking in the same house and BFFs __**C**__ and __**J**__ right across from each other there has to be some drama. Like, for example, Serena vdW. Was spotted settling her divorce two days before Christmas day. Everyone was hovering around the scene but a special source tells us this; A custody battle is brewing and from what I can tell it's going to end in flames._

_Sighting:_

_**P**__ dropping by a convenience store on the Lowe East Side. __**P**__ bought a pack of Marlboro cigs, a box of tampons, and a NYC key chain. Wow, that's pretty random __**P**__. __**N**__ and __**B**__ jogging at Central park with their shirts off all sultry and sexy like. I guess with the snow halting their taking advantage and so are we. __**A**__ picking up flower arrangements from his mother's florist then off to Fred's to pick up some of their signature grilled cheese, __**C**__'s favorite dish. What I would do to be in her shoes. __**C**__ looking serene as ever as she fed the ducks at Central park then joined later by __**N**__. Careful __**A**__, the phrase bros over hoes doesn't exactly strike __**N**__._

_With all this Christmas drama and New Year hook ups we'd better watch out backs._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	10. Coming out and Coming in

One Month Later

_A night to remember_

_Hey Upper East Siders and welcome to the Debutante Ball watch of 2033. It's the one time of the year where our favorite females join together with their beloved escorts to present themselves as ladies of society and I, for one, cannot wait. No, I'm not excited over the dresses (the girls always look fabulous anyway) or the waltzes, I'm excited for every single piece of drama that we'll be unfolding. Here's a copy of the invitation:_

_You are cordially invited to the Kinser vanderBilt Debutante Ball of 2033 to be held at the Palace Hotel on February 8__th__, Saturday evening._

_We request that you attend our gathering and join us in celebrating and commemorating young ladies into society. The event will begin at 8:00pm and will end at 11:00pm. Formal attire is mandatory if you wish to attend. _

_Please RSVP on week at the latest._

_We hope we will see you there,_

_Kinser vanderBilt Debutante Ball committee_

_Sightings: C picking up the last of her things at the old Waldorf penthouse. I'll miss watching C waving giddily at the people on the sidewalk and flashing them her pearly white teeth. Oh well, C's off to bigger and better things such as the Bass penthouse at the Palace Hotel. J spotted outside Café Leone with a café ole in one hand and the Constance Billard yearbook in the other. Looking for a date, J? What happened with that British slut? V. Humphrey yelling all the way from her apartment at the Upper West Side then entering a cab that went off to Barney's. A eating sushi at Kimono's as he cough-desperately-cough texted C and J and earning no response. What's going on with your friends lately, A? Do something to piss them off?_

_N was spotted with his fourth date this week and, gasp, not even a peck on the cheek. Is N taking it slow or is he still getting over C dumping him for his future bro? That's right, Jenny Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald are trying the knot and it doesn't look like anyone's really happy about it._

--

"Celina, I assume you've finally chosen a dress?" Georgina inquired, her black eyes darting to the raven-haired girl sitting in front of her. Celina nodded silently. When she arrived at the Bass household a month ago she knew she'd be dealing with her dad and best friend now step-brother Jasper but she wasn't really expecting Georgina Sparks-Bass to give her the time of day. She thought that she could just walk past her every not and then and not really have to get involved with her. Instead Georgina welcomed her so much that Celina was beginning to feel suffocated. With the trips to Saks and weekly manicures Celina wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Plus with her and Jasper still fighting over him hooking up with Peyton there wasn't anyone she could hang out with. _Except for Alex. _Celina thought, a small smile creeping onto her face and went as quickly as it came. The truth was that Alex's presence was the only thing that kept Celina sane.

"Who's designing it?" Ugh. Celina knew that whenever she grew silent and tried shelling her out she'd try to turn it around by asking questions that couldn't be answered with a yes or a no. Now she knew why Chuck Bass married her, she was practically as manipulative and as conceited as Blair and Celina. That made Celina hate/respect her even more.

"Blair Waldorf." Celina answered as she picked on the grilled cheese sandwich Flor, the Bass' cook, grilled. Georgina nodded thoughtfully as she clicked something on her HP laptop. "Ah, here we go." Georgina whirled the laptop around to come into Celina's view. A shimmering gold dress came into view. The dress looked almost like shimmering champagne but in a darker hue. It was a tube dress that was embroidered with ancient Chinese words that Celina, fluent in Chinese, knew stood for inspirational words like love and hope. They were gold as well and practically unnoticeable until she zoomed in for a better look. Then Celina's gaze traveled to the lower half of the dress. She could tell that there was a silk skirting at the bottom that was covered with numerous layers of paper-like champagne. It traveled all the way to the floor gracefully.

Shock and amazement hitched into Celina's throat. Then the vision of the dress her mom had sent over entered her mind. The dress was simple and was an exact replica of the one her own mother wore. Celina thought that it could've been the one she wore years ago but then she got a better look and saw the Blair Waldorf tag as well at the new sheets of cloth applied that it was brand new. The dress was beautiful, Celina recalled in her mind. But she tried it on and it felt so… Wrong. The way it clung onto her body, the way the silver blended with her sun-kissed skin, and even the way the corset held her breasts. It was as if someone in the heavens was trying to get Blair, Celina, and everyone to realize that she will never be Blair Waldorf.

But even if she loathed the dress she kept her mouth shut and openly accepted it. She didn't know why she hated the dress. I mean, she was Celina Waldorf she could make a trash bag look glamorous for crying out loud! Maybe it was because Celina knew for sure that the dress was just an advertisement her mom wanted to see in the New Yorker on Sunday morning. She sighed, reminding herself that her mother spent thousands of dollars on her new dress.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Bass." Celina felt uncomfortable calling her that but she knew that it was way better than Georgina. "Your father sent it out from Milan." Georgina gushed, staring at the dress with equal amount of amazement. "Isn't it just…" Georgina started. "Beautiful." Celina supplied, sadness overcoming her. Georgina noticed this and turned to her. "Can't wait to wear it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Celina chuckled awkwardly. "I already have a dress and I already told the New Yorker that I was wearing this dress and…" Celina rambled on until Georgina interrupted her with a scoff.

"Okay, no dress." Georgina said, taking back the laptop. "Mind sending me the picture?" Celina said desperately. A smirk came into Georgina's face. While it may have looked devious Celina could tell she was just glad that she got 'Blair Waldorf's replica' to actually look desperate. Georgina nodded and Celina watched as she did.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Georgina piped in, checking her silver Rolex watch. Celina looked down at her cell phone and let her eyes widen. "Oh crap!" Said the startled Celina, stuffing the phone back into her messenger bag. She quickly wiped her long flowing hair away from her face as she stuffed in the last of her AP Chemistry homework. "Isaac, give Celina a ride in her limo." Commanded Georgina, her voice ringing through the penthouse.

"Limo?" Celina asked, her eyebrows fussing together. "You're a Bass now, honey. The Waldorf's maybe powerful but it's the Bass' who have money." Mused Georgina. Celina sent her a quick glare that Georgina openly acknowledged before she panted out of the penthouse with Isaac trailing behind her. Once Celina disappeared into the elevator Chuck appeared from the kitchen, skeptically looking at Georgina.

"I see we're playing nice." Chuck drawled. Georgina smirked. "She's gorgeous. Who would've known that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf would actually make a runway worthy girl." Chuck sighed.

"Are you going to tell her about the dress?" Georgina asked. "It may be too early for that." Chuck replied. "She loves the dress and she won't take it unless it has some sort of sentimental value, Chuck! Now look, her dress now is fine but you yourself agree that not only does it not suit her but that this dress would look stunning on her!" Chuck sighed, looking back at the dress.

It was the dress that Blair Waldorf would never wear. It may have been beautiful but it wasn't Blair. It was too shiny, too different, and way more chic that she could've possible handled.

"I'll think about it." Chuck obliged.

--

"Can you believe that I didn't get an invitation to the biggest black tie event of the month?" Exasperated Violet Humphrey to her friend Willa as they walked over to their L'Ecole companion Kelsey as they walked out of the gates of Riverside prep. Willa and Kelsey jumped back when Violet screeched again. "Calm down, V." Beckoned Kelsey as she patted her on the back. "How can I calm down when even Penelope Shields is going?" Violet snapped, turning left with Willa and Kelsey following after her as if they were playing cat and mouse with the difference being that Violet was the one with the sharp nails and not them.

"Just ask Celina Waldorf to put you on the list. Her mother's the head of the committee and she can easily slide you an invite." Violet nodded thoughtfully. She supposed that she could just say that her brother ripped it into shreds before she had the chance to read it and that she needed a new one. That sounded pretty good. Violet walked a bit faster, her Manolo Blahnik five-inch pumps crashing into the pavement. Finally she arrived at the Met, where Celina Waldorf sat at the very center of her friends, entertaining them with whatever crap she was going on about now.

If Violet wasn't so determined to get Celina to invite her to the party then she would've felt jealous of her beauty… Okay, even now she was. But who could really blame her? Celina was a model, literally, there was a big photo of her at Barney's and she starred at her mother's runway show even if she was only 5"4. Who wouldn't be jealous of that? Or the fact that Danny Amiglo, famous Hollywood director, wanted to cast her as his lead role for a four part saga. God, why couldn't Celina just be stupid at the least? Why did she have to be one of the smarter girls around L'Ecole? Why couldn't she be painfully dumb and slutty?

The questions fled through her mind but was interrupted by Willa nudging her encouragingly. "Go." She hissed. "We're right behind you." Kelsey added. Violet calmly walked up the stairs, feeling anxiety build up. Finally she arrived in front of Celina and her clique, the fakest smile she'd ever put on plastered on her face.

"Hey." Violet said pathetically, hoping that none of the girls would call her out. They didn't. Instead they watched Celina intently. Violet wondered why until she got a glimpse of Celina's face. A blank stare being sent towards her. No hint of emotion whatsoever. Finally it died down and Celina let a smile creep on her face. "What can I do for you, Humphrey?" She asked smoothly, raising her palm up and motioning her to sit right beside her. Violet obliged and sat down, nervously allowing Celina to fakely place her palm on her shoulder.

"It's about the cotillion." Violet started. "Don't get me started!" Jackie interrupted, her whiny voice ringing in Violet's mind. "My mom was totally spazzing out at me because I wouldn't wear her dress and I was like, mom, I get that you're trying to use me but stop trying to get me screwed with that slut dress!" Everyone giggled with the exception of Celina, who refused to derive her attention from Violet Humphrey and whatever pathetic request she had. Celina couldn't even remember the last time she had made someone, anyone, scurry off in tears. And seeing as how Pansy was still on the edge about her one month leave she had to somehow put her in her place without seeming insecure.

As everyone talked amongst themselves Celina let her penetrating gaze rest on Violet. "What about cotillion?" Celina asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Violet. No, no breaking down. Not if you want her to give you an invitation Violet advised herself slowly. "Well my invitation came in the mail but my brother, like, totally threw it out so now I'm invitation less. Mind hooking me up with a new one?" Celina stared at her skeptically, re-reading the guest list her mom faxed her over in case she wanted to invite someone who wasn't on it on her mind.

_Ginger Harston, Alias Clarke Hill, and Willa Hunt. _A tiny smirk rose on Celina's face. This was the perfect way to put everyone, including the wannabee right before her, in place. "Hear that girls?" Celina hollered gracefully, tearing her gaze away from Violet to her minions. They turned to their queen, keen in interest. "Humphrey here is trying to get herself invited to the cotillion." Violet's face fell as she gaped at Celina.

"Oh, what, we're not doing the whole pretend that I got invited to get another invite because you didn't invite me in the first place thing anymore?" Celina said smugly, standing up gracefully. Everyone followed her lead and eagerly rushed behind her, their eyes widening in shock and interest. Violet remained silent.

"Are you seriously this pathetic? First you break up with EJ freaking vanderWoodsen because he would sleep with you, then you start blowing every guy on the fucking East Side, and now you're trying to scam your way into the ball?" Violet glared at her, tears of frustration and embarrassment flooding down her eyes. "Don't you think there's a reason why your family didn't even get an invite? It's because my mother has good judgment. She knows for a fact that you and your father are just a bunch of new money red necks trying to pass themselves of as actual inhabitants of our world when they're clearly not and so does everyone else!"

The girls couldn't help themselves as they started laughing, their faces filled with glee as they watched their Queen Bee calling her out without a hint of compassion. "You know what, Waldorf?" Violet began. "Screw you… If you're so over that you have to pick on me just to prove to everyone how low you go then that's fine with me but don't you dare try picking on my parents again. At least their married, they love me, and they'd do anything for me. What about you? When was the last time you talked to your mom?" Celina stayed silent this time, glaring at her directly. "I thought so." Mused Violet. She turned around and started walking but Celina, desperate not to lot Violet get away with the last word, called after her.

"Humphrey… If I just hit below the belt then what did you do?" Celina challenged, a chorus of gasps filling up behind her back. Violet scoffed. "Proved a point. You see, what you said was irrelevant compared to mine." She shot back coolly. Celina cackled. "You think you're so smart and, okay, I'll give in when you say that my families screwed." Celina said casually. "But I'm the one with my pictures on the buses, I'm the one at the very top of the Met, and I'm the one with the invitations. So, really, you can act all high and mighty but as far as we're concerned I'm still queen and your just some loser who'll never fit in." Violet stomped off the steps of the Met, tears falling down her eyes, vowing for revenge.

--

Peyton picked up a cream covered pastry sitting on top of the pastry platter that was staring at her, keeping her in a trance of deep temptation. She finally gave in, letting the pastry touch her lip gloss covered lips. She felt the gloss collide with the sweetness, relishing the taste of the expensive fifteen dollar pastry. Beside her sat her grandmother Anne Archibald (nee Van Der Bilt) sipping her green tea in peace as she and Jenny talked about the upcoming debutante ball. Peyton tried to hide a scowl. Seriously, it had to be the most archaic and narcissistic event throughout the year. Girls would parade in dresses that could practically feed an entire third world country town only to have champagne fall on it and their escorts rip it apart into shred to get into their skin. The entire idea of it was revolting enough for Peyton to cough when the pastry touched her lips again.

"Oh I simply adored my debutante ball." Jenny gushed excitedly. Peyton bit back a scoff. Jenny was obviously trying to impress Anne by saying that she, originally a loser from the other side of the bridge, had experienced all of those things when Rufus' band Lincoln Hawk became the new Beatles. Well, not really, but it was enough for them to purchase a loft on the Upper East Side and sent Jenny to all of the gala events. "Yes… Oh, Peyton why won't you do it?" Peyton looked beside Anne's face, trying to make out the question. Peyton chewed back the last of the pastries and responded.

"Because I find it an archaic act meant to display women to men for their own vendettas." Anne shook her head and tried to convince her again but this time a different voice defended her. "If I were to see my little sister dancing around in one of those dresses I'd probably start crying." Peyton instantly whirled around and there stood her elder brother Peter, grinning wildly. Peyton immediately rushed towards her brother and wrapped her tiny arms around him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Here he was, her brother, finally back from exile. During his absence the felt so lonely. She had no real girl friends and Alex had his own life to worry about. Peter was always Peyton's here. He stood up for her when mom was comparing her to Celina Waldorf now Bass, he picked her up from school on his Vespa whenever Alex had one of his annoying jock brothers around, and he even helped her pick out her first bra when Serena was jet setting yet again.

Peter was all she really had growing up, sort of like her and Alex's protector. When he left Alex had to assume the role and Peyton could see that he was struggling himself when he felt vulnerable. Peter laughed, refusing to let his sister know that a tear fell down his eyes as well. He used his free hand to wipe it away before he pulled away and looked at her.

"God, my fucking sisters hot!" Peter exclaimed, gaping at her. Peyton giggled involuntarily. "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, feeling the salt water approach her lips. "They discharged me!" Peter said happily. "What have I missed?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Jenny Humphrey sitting beside Anne Archibald.

"A lot." Everyone answered simultaneously.

--

"Hey Celina, it's me… Alex. Uh, I want to come over but we have a visitor." Alex said into his iPhone, hearing Peter share another one of his wild stories. "So I can't… Anyway, I know you're doing the whole debutante thing and… Okay, so I'm just wondering if you'd go with me. That's if we're already going together but I just wanted to make it clear in case you… Okay, I'm hanging up now." Alex pressed the 'end call' button and sighed. Could he have sounded any less gay back there? The door opened and in came Nick, a dark glare and scowl on his face.

"Baizen you lost?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, because apparently this is my room now." Alex's eyes widened. "Are you fucking serious?" Nick nodded angrily. "Thanks to your pot-head brother coming home I have to give my room up until your dad finds a new one." Nick announced. Nick waited for Alex to defend his brother but judging by the way Alex looked through the door that he was focused on something else.

"The car's waiting up front, get dressed." Nick continued. "For what?" Alex asked, pulling out one of his Blair Waldorf for men sweaters and pulling it over his white sleeveless shirt. "Tux fitting." Nick answered.

--

"How do you like it Mister Baizen?" The private tailor asked, staring at Nick's tux from behind him. Nick was standing on a pedestal across from a full length mirror that gave him a better view of his entire tux. He admired himself from afar, taking in the way the tux fit on his lean frame. "Very good." Nick answered. Alex glanced at him before looking back to his own tux. While Nick was dressed in a classic full black tux and a tie Alex, on the other hand, was clad in a white tux jacket with black slacks, giving him that 60's leading man look.

"Mister Archibald?" Alex wearily looked at the tux. It fit him well and looked good but it wasn't the type of tux that went with just anything. What if Celina wore something that clashed. God, he sounded like a chick. "Uh, it's fine but… I'd like to try on the grey Valentino you pointed out." Alex interrupted, gaining a raised eyebrow from Nick. The man nodded and left Nick and Alex alone in a room without any further disturbances. "Not one for compliments, Archibald, but it's not the ugliest thing in the world." Nick commented, watching as Alex looked down at his tux.

"Celina might not like it." Alex said, watching as the corner of Nick's lips twitched at the mention of her name. "What's the story with Peter Archibald?" Nick asked, watching as Alex's eyes fell slightly. "Apparently he had some sort of depression. So much so that the doctors said that he should be on suicide watch… My mom, she didn't want anyone finding out so she shipped him to Westchester before he could even get out of his room and he's been there ever since." Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"I gave you my E Hollywood story now I need one myself." Alex started, his face grew more serious as he locked eyes with Nick. "About me?" Nick asked. "Not quite." Alex interrupted. "What… What happened between Peter and Celina? She won't talk about it and you're her best friend." Nick sighed, turning away. Why was it that every damn time he tried pulling away from Celina she'd just come back in his life? He reflected on the girls he dated after her; Millions of beautiful, experienced, and rather lovable girls that would have fallen for Nick in a snap of his fingers. Yet, somehow, Nick knew that when it came to Celina Waldorf no one could ever compare.

_He's so damn lucky… He thinks that he had a hard time trying to get her when it was really me. She was my closest friend, the only person I trusted in and ever will. I tried and she didn't want me. Not even a little. Not even at all. _Nick dug his fingers into his palm but kept his eyes blank and unapproachable.

"I don't know," Nick growled coldly, curtly turning away to the mirror. Alex sighed, understanding. "I felt the same way, you know." Alex pointed out. "It's kind of funny." Alex tried again, earning a glare from Nick. "What's funny?" He snapped. "That you and I could actually have the same taste in girls." Nick scoffed. "You and I do not have the same taste." Nick denied.

"Yes we do… It's just another thing we have in common what with basketball and being leaders and all that junk. With basketball and being a leader we easily have our own but Celina… She's the one thing that the other can have and the other can't." Alex watched Nick closely. The way he was so irritable and desperate to be left alone was so familiar to Alex. It was the same way he felt when Celina and Nick hooked up. "You love her?" Asked Alex quietly. Nick nodded in silence before giving each other a glare. Then, just like that, they forgot it ever happened.

--

Peyton slowly walked up the luxurious staircase carrying her white gown. The gown was beautiful and simple. The dress was made out of silk and the top was held up by two thick strings. It flowed gracefully with the Victorian hoops surrounding the top of the dress made out of pearls and ended up a with the skirt going all the way to her legs. The entire Palace Hotel ballroom was decorated to make it look like a fairytale, almost like a grand ball during the Victorian era. The lights were perfect and every single girl was either giggling excessively or panicking. Peyton, on the other hand, was immensely nauseated.

Peyton tried to remember how she got herself dragged into this situation in the first place. She hated debutante balls and here she was, dressed in some gown that Jenny designed herself. Then she remembered the deal Nate made with her shortly after Peter had arrived. He'd let Peter stay if she'd agree to just stay out of trouble and do everything he said. Peyton reluctantly agreed, not knowing why Nate would want that. Peyton finally arrived at the very top of the stares, groaning. Why did they have to follow alphabetical order? Peyton turned around and saw Celina walking up the stairs and standing right behind her.

"Celina, if you haven't noticed you're supposed to be at the very back." Peyton mocked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She looked at Celina, feeling a pang of jealous enter her veins. Celina's hair was pulled up into a beautiful bun with tiny curls purposely falling down her cheeks. Her lips were painted ruby red that shimmered under the light. "It's Bass now." Celina returned, earning a raised eyebrow from Peyton. "Oh, that's nice to know." Peyton smiled as she gazed down at her dress. Gold, shimmering, and perfect just like her.

Peyton looked to her left and saw Jasper take his place right across from her. Celina noticed this and bit back the irony of it all. Peyton glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Peyton snapped, her green eyes darting at the dark haired cad standing cockily across from her. "I'm your escort, didn't you here?" Celina scoffed, amused, and earned a quick glare from Peyton before she turned to Elizabeth Bape, who was curiously studying her dress.

"You're wearing that?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes," Celina answered defensively. "I didn't mean anything bad by…" Elizabeth's hazel eyes landed on Peter Archibald standing right in front of Celina, a smile played out on his lips. "Waldorf," Peter openly acknowledged her. Celina stuttered to get a word out but his presence made that impossible. "You look beautiful." Peter noted, taking his thumb and caressing her cheek slowly. He felt goose bumps appear on her arms and watched as she swatted him away.

"Places everyone!" Beckoned the presenter, standing in front of the podium. Peter quickly dashed down the stairs. Everyone looked at Celina before looking back at the presenter. Alex, who was standing across Celina, eyed her suspiciously. Celina locked gazes with Alex, trying to remind him that she didn't know. He pointedly turned away.

"Good evening everyone. I am proud to welcome all of you to the annual Kinser Van Der Bilt debutante ball of 2033. Now I would like to present out debutantes…" She flipped her cue card. "Miss Peyton Lillian Archibald, daughter of Nathaniel Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen, grand daughter of chairwoman Annabelle Archibald, escorted by Jasper Sparks. Peyton wishes to receive her MD degree from Princeton University. Hopes to take a year off school to film documentaries on third world countries. She will continue to reside on the Upper East Side and donate her time to the soup kitchen."

A chorus of applauds were received from the people watching. Peyton forced a smile on her face. She felt like a freaking doll on display. Jasper took her hand and guided her up the stairs and through the flowers. Celina fidgeted, thinking about Peter, when the presenter couched slightly and ushered her up. Alex took her hand as he helped her up the last step.

"Miss Celina Katleen Waldorf-Bass, daughter of head chairwoman Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, escorted by Alexander Archibald…" She looked down at the cue card before starting again. "Celina hopes of attending Juilliard and specializing in dramatic arts. She will continue to reside on the Upper East Side and devote her time to children's charities while having two of her own." Celina's cheeks turned crimson as she stood there, dumbfounded. Juilliard? Children's charities? What happened to her statement? Alex gently nudged her to crack a smile but instead she let him lead her up the stairs.

Celina looked at Blair, glaring suspiciously at her. Only one person could have switched the cards last minute. As Celina went up the stairs one thing replayed in her mind.

_Blair Waldorf was the worst mom ever._

--

"Ah, here we are." Jasper drawled into Peyton's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Peyton's green eyes glared at Jasper, who returned it with a sly smirk. "It practically never happened, Sparks." Peyton hissed. She swayed her hips as they moved to the music. Jasper was holding her hand up before they walked back to the center as rehearsed millions of times. She and Jasper separated and Peyton found herself standing beside Pansy in the line-up. She turned left then right and found herself in her twin brother's arms.

"What happened to you?" Peyton asked worriedly as she and Alex swayed left to right. Alex shook his head. "Peters back. And I know that we should be happy but…" Alex looked at Celina, who was giggling at something Nick whispered into her ear. "I have enough to deal with as it is." Peyton nodded. It must've been hard to have guys just lining up to take his girlfriend away from him. She remembered the times Peter would talk about how he was still in love with Celina. It was like listening to Alex all over again.

"Alex," Peyton began. "She may flirt with Nick and she and Peter may have history but for the most part… You're the guy she loves." Alex nodded, trying to convince himself as well. The swirled back to their own partners before ending the waltz with a courtesy. Before Alex could pull Celina away she was already stomping angrily away. Peyton tried to stop Alex but he was already making his way to the open bar. Peyton sighed, looking around until she felt a hint of vomit making it's way through her throat.

_Spotted: Former King P returning back from his exile looking even hotter than ever. Should A be worried? Yes. Should C be worried? Yes. Should P be worried? No. _

--

"Mom." Celina said quietly, pulling Blair back to the corner of the ballroom. "Nice dress." Blair complimented lamely, earning a scoff from Celina. Blair nodded, knowing exactly what Celina was upset about. Celina waited for her to explode. She waited for her to yell, to call her out, and to just cut off all relations with her. That's what Blair would've done and everyone knew Celina was practically like a mini-Blair herself. "What are you ashamed of?" Celina asked. "Every time something happens you need to lie; About Chuck, about me, even about yourself. All I ever here from you is bundles of lies and I'm just so sick of it." Celina said, her calmness surprising Blair.

"When I was younger I never complained when you'd leave for Europe or have sex with one of your boyfriends when I was home. You never heard me complain because I love you, whether you were capable to let me to or not. But this… Mom, what you did right there was tell me that who I am means nothing to you. All that I've ever wanted, I sacrificed…" Blair let tears slide through her eye slits, taking it all in. She hurt her so much over the years that, until now, Celina was still trying to stand up after Blair repeatedly kicked her to the ground.

"It's a society ball, Celina… You had to represent yourself well." Blair whimpered clearly. Celina shook her head, still staring at Blair openly. "There's nothing wrong with who I am. I am done jumping through hoops to try and gain your approval. This is me. I don't relatively like designer clothes or Yale. I like being different and smart and realistic and I don't have to apologize for that… I can't forgive you for what you did, that's just too much for us right now."

"I love you." Blair mumbled, hoping it would help.

"I love you too." Celina returned calmly. She sounded like she meant it, Blair thought. Back then Blair would have never meant it. I guess it just proved that Celina wasn't Blair. She wasn't Chuck either.

She was just Celina.

--

"Normally I would be in your room but you did run in before I could ask you what's wrong." Chuck said, watching as Celina sat on the floor and sobbed hysterically into her sheets. Chuck walked towards her, feeling history repeat itself. He bent down and forced her to look at him. Celina did and watched as Chuck tried to figure out what to say.

"Don't you want to change?" Chuck asked. He looked at the gown that Chuck was trying to tell her about. Celina shook her head, using her own arms to hold herself up for support. Chuck saw this and sighed. This was the one thing Chuck didn't want to happen. He didn't want Celina or any child he would have to have to take care o themselves because their parents were too fucked up to do it. Chuck knew more than anyone what it felt like to have to fend for yourself, to feel like no one would ever love you. Then he met Blair and that changed. Now, looking at Celina, it changed again.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob hysterically on his tux. He rubber her back, feeling the pain she felt rub off on him. It was okay, Chuck thought. Because it was better than having her hang onto all of it by herself. Chuck wished now, more than anything, that Celina didn't have to be alone anymore. He watched her grow up alone. All alone with Blair ignoring her and going off to do her own thing. She was all alone just like Blair was, just like she was, and just like every other kid on the Upper East Side was.

"The dress you're wearing… It's not a debutante ball dress." Chuck began. "It's my mom's dress." Celina's sobs came to a slight halt as she pulled away and looked at Chuck in the eyes, shocked. "It's the dress my mom wore on her wedding day. She and my dad didn't have any money to buy a really big one so she made it herself. It's obviously not a wedding dress, no, my mother would never allow herself to be like every other bride… You're a lot like her. That I knew. That's why I gave it to you; because you are so much like her and now, looking at you, it feels like looking at her again." Celina smiled through her tears.

The door opened and there appeared Alex with Blair right behind him. None of them said anything. Chuck just stood up and let Alex take his rightful place, with her. He enveloped her in a hug before taking her legs and carrying her back up to the bed. Blair and Chuck watched the scene and while it may have looked like them before it wasn't now. Chuck and Blair walked out of the room in silence.

"He shouldn't stay all night." Chuck murmured. Blair shook her head. "No, he should." Blair said quietly, peeking at them through the gap left in the door. "Why?" Chuck asked.

"So she won't have to be alone anymore." At first Chuck didn't understand but then, when Blair walked away he did. They screwed up as parents. Now she had someone. They weren't going to screw that up again.

--

Peyton brushed her blonde hair away from her face as she tried staring down the test. There were two option: Minus or Plus or, in other words, Not pregnant or pregnant.

Finally Peyton turned the test around and took in the sign.

--

"What do you want?" Nick asked, a sneer on his face as he untied his bow. He watched as Peyton wearily walked into the bedroom. "You're mean and you're selfish and as far as I can tell you'd do anything to get what you want. You're cold and nothing gets past you so if I tell you this… You won't care because you couldn't give a fuck about me." Nick fussed his eyebrows together, confused. "What?" Peyton handed him the pregnancy test results.

--

**AN: Okay according to word this chapter is eleven pages. That's really long for me! WOOHOO! Sorry Its 2am but I'm still writing. Wow, I personally think I stink at writing right but I think it'll get better soon. So I really really really want some REVIEWS! Please review! I've only gotten one from my last one so I really hope I'll get at least two or three at the least! I need some feedback and suggestions as to what you guys want to happen next.**

**As you can see I added a huge bomb at the end of this. It's kind of following GG's first season based on events (Thanksgiving, Christmas, Cotillion, and pregnancy topic) but I'll change it up soon. Do you guys think Peyton should be pregnant with Jasper's baby? Should Peter come in between Alex and Celina? Should Nick and Alex become friends? Should Nick and Celina hook up? **

**TELL ME! I need a bit of guidance because I'm lost here. PLEASSE REVIEWW!**


	11. Dinner at the Archibald's

_**Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey wedding date set!**_

_That's right everyone newly divorced Nathaniel Archibald and Jenny Humphrey have finally chosen a date for their wedding that, I bet, by the end for this year will be a myth but let's not jinx it for the happy couple. Of course there are people who aren't happy. There's A, P, N, and B who will soon be siblings (I shudder at the thought of having N and A share a room. Imagine everything that could happen when you put those two in a room with no witnesses to justify and murder cases that will be filed) and, as we all know, they don't want that to happen. Hopefully A and N will put aside their differences with the entrance of their newest competitor Peter Archibald. Peter A. was spotted all over Manhattan, probably enjoying his return from the country. He was also spotted picking up an arrangement of flowers. Is it for C? We all know Peter has a lot to make up for._

_Not that she cares. A was spotted coming out of the Palace hotel early morning today. One can only guess what those two did all night. _

_Sightings as of this morning:_

_A coming out of the Palace hotel. Happy you got laid? Or did he? We all know C doesn't give in easily. C was spotted welcoming her SAT prep tutor to the penthouse. BORING! N entering a convenience store and mooching off a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from some blonde slut. N then came out looking even more bored than ever. I guess when it comes to C no one can compare right, N? J walking around Time square while making out with some chic from L'Ecole._

_On the other side of things:_

_Chuck Bass meeting with his travel guide. Discussing bachelor party places? Jenny Humphrey was spotted visiting the Waldorf's penthouse. She was probably talking to Blair about managing the wedding. Dan Humphrey was spotted typing away at Rufus Humphrey's old gallery for the last of his story. _

_SPOTTED: Serena Van Der Woodsen coming out of her private jet. Serena's hair was lighter, her skin was darker, all of her pre-divorce weight swam off, she was dressed in a stunning Zac Posen mini dress, and she looked like she could conquer the world. Technically, she has. With Serena back in New York and the N/J wedding coming up will S finally find a way to get P and A back?_

_One wedding and revenge. How can this get any better?_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

"Hey B," Serena said serenely into her Blackberry curve as she sat at the very back of her limo. "Serena!" Blair exclaimed through the speakers. Serena let a smile travel onto her face. Over the past two months she spent her time at her private island without any company. It was the perfect way to try and get over the divorce and loosing her kids. But, in typical Serena Van Der Woodsen fashion, she couldn't forget the past. Now she was back in NYC determined to find a way to gain full custody of her kids. No way was Nate going to take them. In comparison she was always the better parent and even if she wasn't Peyton and Alex would be glad to know that they could escape the Humphrey-Baizen's.

"I knew you'd pull a classic Serena Van Der Woodsen of '06." Serena could practically imagine Blair sitting cross-legged in her office while she secretly scanned through the new Vogue and criticized other designer labels that contested her.

"Well technically I am." Serena reminded her. Serena's attention was then piqued by the society pages of the newspaper. She slowly picked it up as if it contained a bomb. It did. Inside was an entire column about Nate and Jenny. It was dubbed the wedding of the year. Serena forced herself to retrain from crying. She was back for Peyton and Alex, not for him. It was like that 28 years ago and up to now it still was. The irony of it was amusing really, even back then she left because of Nate and came back for family and now she was doing the same thing. _You didn't come back for him. _Serena chanted repeatedly in her head.

"Humphrey came over this morning." Blair stated. "She was trying to get me to manage this wedding. She does realize that my best friend left because of her, right?" Serena chose to ignore Blair's rant, still scanning through the article. "Anyway, where are you staying?" Blair asked. Serena pulled away from the newspaper and focused on Blair.

"Oh… Uh… I don't really know. Probably at the Palace." Serena said, scatterbrained.

"NO!" Blair protested.

"Why?" Asked the blonde dubiously.

"Well…" Blair hesitated. "That's where Nate and Humphrey are having the wedding." Serena felt as if she had just been stabbed in the heart.

"You can stay with me." Blair offered. "Plotting is so much better at home than anywhere else." Serena let smirk appear on her face. If anyone could manipulate the situation and help her get full custody of Peyton and Alex it was Blair Waldorf. "And I'm throwing a party to celebrate the Victoria's Secret deal. I'm sure having Serena Van Der Woodsen there will surely spice it up."

--

Celina Waldorf Bass inhaled abruptly, feeling frightened and embarrassed to be sending the Bass' housekeeper, Flor, to the closest drug store to purchase a pregnancy test. It wasn't for her. No, of course not. It was for the blonde female Archibald. Up until now she still hadn't figure out why Peyton would confide in her about this pregnancy. Celina could only guess that it was because she needed another ally and that she already knew about the Jasper/Peyton sexcapade in the room across from hers.

She heard the elevator doors slowly open, revealing Peter Archibald. The scent of over- exposed sun block and New York hot dogs were the first thing that she smelt. The second thing was anger. Then came the wave of familiarity that crossed the brunette like a tidal wave. Celina stood up, her Christian Louboutin stilettos banging onto the gold marble floor. She passively nodded at her SAT tutor, mentally beckoning her to go to the study and leave her and her new visitor alone. The SAT tutor, a perky Asian Yale scholar, picked up her books and notes and walked out of the living room.

_Don't let him see through you. _Celina willed herself. Peter always did that. Whatever feeling ran through her veins he easily deciphered. And, as of right now, she could tell he knew exactly what she was feeling. Now if only she did. She walked towards Peter, her head held high.

For once in the last five years of her wearing high heels, she felt as if she was loosing her balance on this finger-thin five-inch heel all her weight was on. Celina felt the oil building up in her face. It happened whenever confrontation was nearing its course.

"Celina, hey." Peter began, handing Celina a beautiful arrangement of sunflowers. The sight of them made Celina quiver. Sunflowers. He fucking picked sunflowers. If Peter had known anything about her at all he would have chosen roses or jasmines, maybe even hibiscuses but definitely not sunflowers. Just the sight of them made her want to throw them out of her penthouse with a flick of her hand.

Celina stiffly picked them up from the bottom, her hands brushing against Peter's. She held them in her arms like a beauty queen. Peter looked around the penthouse, trying to figure out if she'd let him in. She wouldn't. So instead she kept him in front of the elevator, hoping that this conversation would be as painless as possible.

"Thank you." Celina said politely. "I picked them out." Peter tried desperately.

"Oh, that's great." Said Celina. Peter instantly sensed the fakeness in her voice and put his hand on his Nape, a mannerism he inherited from his dad whenever events got awkward. At least Celina knew he wasn't fully dense.

"How've you been?" He asked, tucking both hands into his pockets when Celina raised an eyebrow at the mannerism.

"I've been better." Celina answered coldly.

"I just wanted to say…" Peter began. "That I'm sorry. I really am. I should've said goodbye." Celina's doe eyes darkened. How dare he? Was that all he had to say for himself? That he should've said goodbye?

"Yeah you should've but you didn't." Peter sighed. Celina handed him back the sunflowers, practically shoving them back into his hands.

"No, these are for you, Celina." Peter shook his head, trying to hand them back.

"You really think I want it?" Celina finally exploded, glaring daggers into Peter. Behind it he easily detected all the pain that came with his absence. He went to reach for her, his arms widening, but Celina stepped back.

"You really think that I even want to be looking at you? Right now… Right now the last thing I want is to be looking at you, it's making me sick." Celina pressed the elevator's button. Peter tried to protest but the door already opened and Celina was already ushering him out.

"Let me explain." Peter pleaded, using his strength to keep himself in the penthouse. He let the doors close behind him.

"I don't want to hear it. Anything you say to me will never change what you did." Celina hissed.

"Well you're going to have to." Peter said decisively. "Because I owe this to you. You need to hear these words come out from me for you… For the possibility of us… To ever find peace." Celina pursed her lips, stepping away.

Peter shook his head, grabbing her wrists and bringing her back to him. The way he always did before. Always pulling her back and forth whenever he pleased. He kept his hands on her wrists, craning his neck to meet her diverting eyes.

"I left and it was wrong. I didn't want to leave and I was forced to but… But what does that change? Nothing. The point is that I still left without saying anything. There are no excuses for doing what I did and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for thinking that when I came back you'd be there, waiting for me. I'm sorry that you have to even look at me right now… Because I know that it's hard for you. It's hard for me too." Peter gulped.

"I'm sorry if I never treated you right, if I forced you to participate in my own issues. I was depressed and I blamed you for it. You didn't deserve that… You deserve only the best and up to now I know that I could never be the best. I'm sorry, Celina and I am going to keep saying I'm sorry. Not so you forgive me... Not so my conscience is clear. I'm going to keep saying sorry because you need to know that."

Hot tears were falling down Celina's eyes now. All she ever wanted was to hear him say that. Now he was and she had never felt sadder and broken her entire life. Peter took the flowers in his hands and placed them on the table right beside the elevator. He used his free hand to grab her by the nape and gently let her head rest on shoulder. He used his other arm to drape over her waist. Celina felt the warmth. When it came to Peter, she never had to feel alone.

The entire room was silent, with the exception of Celina's sobs that went from loud to quiet. Finally Peter, feeling the guilt build up in him, pulled away. Why? Because she couldn't be attached. He wasn't going to be some cruel sadistic boyfriend. If he held on, so would she, and he didn't want that for her anymore. Over the duration of their year and a half together all she eve did was hang onto him even when he was letting go.

She held him close and made sure that she was doing everything right. For once, Peter was going to do the right thing and let Celina go. Celina used her free arms to envelope herself into a hug. Peter grabbed the sunflowers and pressed the elevator's down button. It opened immediately, hitting Celina just a bit harder. Peter was just about to enter when Celina, despite the tears her cracking voice, said something coherently.

"I still… I still love you." Peter held himself back. "I do too." He muttered. He entered the elevator and pushed the ground floor button. Just when the elevator was about to shut close he said it something out loud.

"I love you too." Celina practically didn't hear it. She had to trace it back to make sure he even said it. He did. He said he loved her too. A year ago Celina wouldn't have been standing in front of the elevator. She'd be in there with him, willingly accepting the apology and wrapping her dainty arms around him.

But that was a year ago and now Celina Bass did what she never knew she had the strength to do.

She let him go.

--

Blair Waldorf walked into Ceilna's old bedroom, taking in the change of scenery. The spacious room used to have a white Victorian couch at the center overlooking the fireplace. Blair also recalled the Two for the road poster plastered on the walls. She turned her head to where her old bed once was. The bed was always covered with cotton sheets and fixed by Celina herself, because she hated how Dorota scented it with lavender perfume and she couldn't stand telling Dorota that.

Blair used to walk past the room, not even bothering to stick her head inside and see how she was after disappearing for a month or two at Milan. She also didn't bother asking what color she painted the walls right after Peter left. The last time she went in the room was right before Celina told her she found about Chuck. Ever since then Blair never ventured into the room.

She didn't know. Perhaps it was because everything just screamed Celina from the posters and postcards of her in various countries to the equestrian clothes Blair knew was still sitting in the very back of her closet. Behind her she felt the towering blonde slowly touch her shoulder.

"She'll come back to you." Serena muttered through the silence. Blair nodded, wiping the last of her tears away from her face. She turned to her best friend, nodding as she adjusted the cleavage of her Ella Moss mini-dress.

"Remember the plan, S; ruin and run." Serena nodded, ushering Blair out the door as they put their plan into motion.

--

Peyton Lilian Archibald was pissed.

Okay, so maybe that was an understatement but right now Nick couldn't muster up a statement that would be adequate. Instead he did what he did best, he popped out a Marlboro cigarette at their balcony and lit it. He watched as Peyton walked back and forth, holding the pregnancy stick up to her vision in distaste.

Nick, frustrated, stood up and grabbed the stick from Peyton. Peyton's eyes landed on him, both mad and grateful that he took it away. Peyton slowly took a seat on the chair, trembling as she slowly let her hand reach for her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Peyton whimpered. If there was anything in the world Peyton hated it was not knowing. Right now she didn't know and she hated it. She didn't know if she should be crying hysterically or throwing a bitch fit. She didn't know if she should just nip the thing in the bud or keep it. Peyton honestly didn't know and right now that was the scariest thing in the world.

"Mister Nick, miss Jenny ask that you come down." Nick held up his hand and waved it in acknowledgement through the glass door that separated the balcony from his room. Peyton inhaled sharply, taking in the situation.

"It's okay you know." Nick pointed out. "It's okay to not know. At least not know… Come." Nick ushered Peyton up. Peyton nodded and followed along.

--

"Alex, what are we doing here?" Whined Celina Bass, raising her eyebrows skeptically as their town car started approaching the infamous Tiffany store Breakfast at Tiffany's was shot. Celina turned to Alex, who simply smirked at her. The arrived in front of the Tiffany and Co. store, Celina's eyes widening when she got a better glimpse of it. Alex opened the door, beating their driver, and helped Celina out into the sidewalk.

"Lex," Alex shook his head, placing his lips softly on hers. He then pulled away, smirking once again. "No talking." Alex said mysteriously. He grabbed her soft tiny hands and intertwined their fingers together. Alex led her into the Tiffany store, opening the door for her like a proper gentleman. That was one thing Celina knew about Alex for sure. He was always a gentleman. He never slurped or smelt bad. He always smelt like shampoo and soap, even if the last time he took a shower was the day before.

Even now he still smelt of shampoo despite the heat. Before either one of them could react a tall African-American man greeted Alex, shaking his hand firmly while keeping his other hand with Celina. The man then introduced himself as the Tiffany's private associate. He led them to the back of the Tiffany's store, past the cased jewelries and into the private room.

When Celina entered the room the first thing her contact covered eyes spotted was the luxurious baby blue and silver sleek couches at the center of the private room. There was a glass coffee table covered with an assortment of magnificent jewelries and three female assistants carrying Tiffany binders with photos and prices as well as one carrying lemonade and cupcakes on her tray.

"Mister Archibald," He held up his hand and gestured to the seat. Alex kept smirking, making Celina love/hate him more. Alex took a seat on the silver couch. Celina followed his lead but her eyes had already narrowed down on the pair of emerald earrings staring her at the face.

"What… What's all this?" Celina whispered, still in awe as she slowly raised the earring to get a better look at its detail. She turned to her blonde boyfriend, watching as his smirk faded and replaced with an awestruck gleam on his face.

"I…" Alex tried. "A lot has… Well… Happened since we've gotten together; with you and with me… But up to now I can't remember a single time when something happened between us. I just… Lately things have been getting platonic since Pete came back and you moved out and I really…" Alex gulped.

"I really want things to be good with us. I want us to be happy together because you… You're what makes me happy and when I'm with you I feel like I can be happy." They both ignored the awed looks on the female assistants and the waitress cooing when she entered the room. Alex looked down, embarrassed. Did Nick or Peter do this before? Was Celina shallow and unromantic?

Celina smiled, breaking the brooding romantic mood with her lighter setting. She took her free hand and used it to caress his cheek. He raised his head, finally catching a glimpse of her. For once in a long time she actually looked happy.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, either one breaking the strong bond. Finally Celina closed the gap between the two of them with her lips brushing against his. She felt a smile form in his lips, making her smile as well. She pulled away, feeling the warmth and closeness so much that she'd literally burst with happiness. That was the biggest difference between the two Archibald brothers; lifestyle.

Peter chose to be dark and cynical while Alex, always optimistic, chose to see life in the best way possible. And just like that Celina knew why, when Peter came back, she didn't run back to him; because she was right where she wanted to be. She turned to the jewelry, caressing Alex's hand as she eyed each one of them with detail.

After an hour of browsing Celina finally chose a handcrafted one-of-a-kind silver bracelet with a round colorless diamonds and green colored diamond intervals that fit her perfectly. Before Celina could ask Alex already had his cheque book ready and made it out as quickly as possible. Celina tried to sneak a look but he remained silent despite her objections.

In the end they walked out of the Tiffany store with Celina feeling lighter and painless and she could tell by the way Alex smiled unconsciously that he did too.

--

"What's going on?" Alex blurted out, baffled as he gaped at their entire family (or rather the Archibalds and the Baizen-Humphrey's) sitting in the exquisite Archibald dining room. Nate chuckled, noting that Celina Waldorf-Bass was right behind him. "We're having a family dinner. I just told your siblings that we're having it every Monday." Alex's jaw dropped. Since when were Nick and Blaise part of the family? Plus the last time they had a 'family dinner' was two years ago during Christmas when there was a blizzard and the electricity went off, preventing both Serena and Nate from attending Christmas parties thrown by their friends and spend it eating left over Chinese food.

"Oh, then I guess I should get going." Celina piped in, nodding towards Nate and Jenny dismissively.

"You don't have to go." Jenny objected. Celina looked over at Jenny, eyeing the dark eyeliner underneath her eyeballs. "I think I do. What's family without any mandatory quality time, right?" Celina joked. A chorus of chuckles and mumbled incoherent words fled through the Archibald dining room.

"You're practically like family anyway and it'll save you a trip with rush hour and everything." Nate attempted. Celina contemplated quietly. Did she really want to have dinner with the troubled family of 2032-2033? Did she want to be near Peter, Nick, and Alex at the same time? Celina couldn't stomach the idea of…

"Sure… Why not, right?" Celina obliged, grinning as she took the left over seat that was conveniently right beside Alex and Blaise. Alex narrowed his eyes at his dad. He should've known that he'd force Celina to stay so that he'd be forced too as well. And just when he thought that his dad was mindless and robotic he finally decides to pull a Blair Waldorf scheme right under their noses.

The idea of it was both impressive and startling. Just how observant was Nate to begin with? Alex plopped himself beside Celina, smiling in acknowledgement at Peyton. Peyton nodded but kept her eyes shut, refusing to meet his eyes. Alex raised an eyebrow, a confused look popping out of his face.

"Celina, thank Blair for us. She's planning the wedding." Celina tried to find the words to explain. "She and I aren't in speaking terms at the moment but I'll be sure to carry along the message." Jenny and Nate looked at each other, both realizing that it was hardly inappropriate to get Celina to talk about the Waldorf issues.

"Have you decided on a theme?" Celina broke the awkward silence that fell on the table. "I… I don't really think we're going to have a theme. Just a simple one if you can call that a theme. You know, white dress and flowers." Peyton coughed, interrupting the conversation.

"Hey dad… I was thinking that for spring break maybe I can go to Italy, visit Grandma Lily." Peyton picked on her Caesar salad while she said it.

"Sure, Italy's amazing during the summer." Nate obliged. "I was actually thinking I could go this march." Nick looked up, earning a suspicious glare from Alex.

"Alone?" Asked Nate. "I don't think…"

"I'll go with her." Nick opted, raising his hand to prove his point. "Dad's up there somewhere and this way I get to know my new sister." Nate had to hold back his lemonade. The uncanny resemblance between Nick and Chuck was almost startling. The way Nick's voice was always low and sometimes incoherent was a Bass quality that even his own daughter didn't possess.

Then Nate took time to process the suggestion. Nick Baizen and Peyton Archibald in Italy together? Celina picked up on the secret message and was quick to jump in. "Italy is beautiful during spring break." Alex turned to her. "You really think I'll let my sister go to Italy with some perverted asshole that can't even keep it in his pants for a second?" He snapped, his eyes blazing as he glared at Nick from the other end of the table.

"Really, Archibald, I thought you and I were over this little game of ours." Nick snapped. Peyton adjusted her purse when it's contents fell on the floor. Celina turned and saw the old pregnancy test she was going to throw out fall on the ground. She saw Blaise catch this as well and she immediately dived for it.

Both Celina and Blaise tried fighting for the test, kicking and shoving to get their way, but Alex already scooped it up and read the results, his emerald eyes darkening at the other twist in events.

**AN: So this is mostly just a filler chapter until I figure out what I want to happen next. It could either be a party being thrown at one of the Palace Hotel suites by Celina that turns into a disaster similar to School Lies (An episode from GG), Violet finding Peyton's pregnancy tests in Celina's purse and sending a blast that Celina is pregnant with Nick because they were seen fighting (Though they were really just fighting about Peyton), or one or two of the parents or secondary characters dying. **

**Please vote because I'm drawing blanks at the moment. ******

**Please review!**


	12. How To Save A Life

"Lex!" Alex Archibald whipped his head around a circle before his eyes finally landed on his L'Ecole girlfriend. She stood stiffly, her legs tightly together as she held out her glove clad hand that surrounded a plastic coffee cup. The snow had stopped but her hat and coat was still covered with snow. Alex smiled, reaching out for the cup before she quickly pulled it away from his grasp. Alex narrowed his eyes, trying to strain his face to mock anger.

"You should know that withholding coffee from me isn't a wise decision." He said with faux spite, using his advantage in height to 'threaten' her as he walked closer and closer, his gaze darkening. She scoffed, holding the coffee up in a mock toast before pressing her lips at the parting and gulping it down quickly. The coffee cup immediately found its way down the pavement, letting its contents spill.

"Ah! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Exclaimed Celina, animatedly using her hands to bring some air into her mouth. Alex tried to hold back a good-natured cackle by pressing his lips tightly together. Once Celina had regained composure she smacked him on his arm with as much force as she could muster.

"I'm a basketball player, do you really think that hurt?" Said Alex conceitedly.

"Shut up, Archibald, I was doing you a favor! Caffeine won't help you sleep and considering those eye bugs you need it." Celina instantly regretted the teasing remark that slipped out of her lips. She stiffened as he looked down momentarily before looking back up at her.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, nodding.

"What's wrong?" She asked, unrolling her pink scarf and draping it around Alex. His eyes immediately widened at the gesture as he stepped back to dodge the scarf.

"NO!" Alex protested, shaking his head in utter fright.

"It's just a scarf." The raven-haired girl reminded him smugly.

"But it's pink!" He reminded her. Celina shook her head in amusement before approaching him again. She clung onto his cheeks and pressed her lips on his. He savored the scent of her freshly washed hair and slowly took his once protesting hands and placed them on her waist. Celina brought her grasp on his face down to his neck where she subtly started wrapping the scarf around his neck. She tied an expert knot, something Blair had thought her about bows when she was younger, before slowly pulling away.

"I knew you couldn't resist…" Alex's smug speech was interrupted by the presence of the scarf. It clashed with his expensive rugged jacket and the very look of his face.

"BITCH!" He exclaimed, desperately trying to tug the scarf off his neck. He couldn't have cared less about the expensive material or Celina's very scent that he would have loved to be around him. It was a pink scarf. It wasn't even an old rose kind of pink; it was pure feminine pink that made some people stop at stare. Celina couldn't conceal her laugh and started erupting in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Grumbled Alex impatiently. "I look like a cross dressing idiot!" Celina tried desperately to stifle her laugh, more out of the pain of laughing than actual pity. Alex halted, glaring her down with his emerald orbs. _Hm… _Alex thought to himself. Suddenly even he couldn't conceal the laughter. It escaped his lips, despite his best efforts to choke it back. Now Celina had grabbed onto his shoulders for support. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting the laughter finally die down.

The heat of her touch lead Alex to finally stop cackling with her. She stayed in that position while Alex worked his way around the knot. Finally after the struggle he had gotten the knot to loosen before it was completely gone. He took the scarf and wrapped it around Celina's swan like neck. She pulled away from his neck, her eyes wide as she shook in protest.

"What? No!" Alex stifled her protest with a soft peck on her lips.

"Shut up, Lin…"

"But you didn't even have your coffee and…" Alex shook his head. "If you get sick then I can't see you because of this whole H1N1 thing." He began. "And if I can't see you then I can't feel you up so… No, you're wearing your scarf." The blonde Archibald tied the knot. He let his travel to hers and clasped it gently but firmly. They walked down the street together in comfortable silence before they turned a corner. When the emerald-eyed Archibald unconsciously looked towards Celina he had finally realized she had been staring at him the entire time, studying his handsome face.

"What?" Asked Alex, raising an eyebrow. Celina sighed, pulling her hand away from Alex as she stepped in front of his bulky form, his advantage in height barely registering in her mind as she continued to stare him down.

"Alex…" She began, putting her hands on his cheeks and caressing them with her hands. He waited for her to continue their conversation.

"How are you? I mean… _How _are you feeling?" The blonde tore his gaze away from hers but she firmly pulled his face back up to look into her doe eyes. He sighed, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Fine." The ebony haired Bass sneered.

"Are you serious? Alex, it's okay to talk about it!" Alex narrowed his eyes; his eyebrows fussing as he irritably dodged away from Celina's petite form and continued walking. She groaned, sprinting towards him. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him near her.

"Hey!" She snapped. "I'm just trying to help." She reminded him.

"Oh and how? By covering this up?" Celina's eyes widened. Oh now she got it.

"I was trying to _help _her!"

"Why would you? It's her problem and she can deal with this by herself." Argued Alex before grumbling down the street away from his anger-stricken girlfriend.

"Lex, she's having a baby! I know it's not exactly the best thing in the world but it's not the end of the world either." She pointedly reminded him, easily keeping up with his fast pace.

"Yes it is, Celina!" Alex's handsome face turned into absolute anger and frustration. "How do you think she's going to take care of this baby? Only sluts get pregnant when they're eighteen and, guess what? Their kids end up turning into idiots or trailer park trash! Women who let themselves get knocked up like that trade in their perfectly prosperous lives for jobs as waitresses or stripers! Women like that are foul and now that my sister is one of them, well, I don't really know what to say about that." Alex said snobbishly, his face wrinkling in disgust at the thought of those hopeless women.

Celina gasped, utterly repulsed by Alex. She glared daggers into his emerald orbs, causing him to take a step back. He had never seen Celina's face look at him like that. Back when he had chased her around she was always either ambivalent or aloof so he had never seen this angry side towards her.

"_My_ mom had _me_ when she was _twenty_. She wasn't that much older. And the last time _I _checked you weren't complaining about having a trashy bimbo as your girlfriend…" She paused, walking towards Alex with more fury that Alex had ever seen in his life.

"_My _mother may be a narcissistic bitch with no maternal bone in her body. _My _mother may not even be a good mom or a bearable one at that. _My _mother is a lot of things to A LOT of people. She's a lot of horrible things… But she is not a slut. As a mother she may be horrible but as a person, she is wonderful! She may have been _horrible _to me but she was wonderful to everyone else, and I commend her for it! And as for the stripper thing, well, she did what she had to do to feed me when Eleanor cut her off! And now she's the best fashion designer I have ever met. And FYI, one mistake doesn't label a person. I always thought you would understand that."

Alex's face easily fell into an expression filled with regret. He opened his mouth, about to apologize, when Celina slapped him across the face in complete wrath.

--

Jasper Sparks confidently strode towards Peyton's locker. He caught a glimpse of Peyton's head buried inside of it, obviously reaching for her Spanish book. He let a smirk travel across his face. It was at least 30 minutes before class already started and yet Peyton, ever the good girl, was already getting her things. He glanced up at a mirror that was hanging near by and checked his appearance. His hair was perfectly straight and clean as usual, his dark black eyes sparkling with mischief, and his skin was close to resembling porcelain.

He looked around, noticing that no one was around to witness anything. On this should be fun. Once he had arrived at his destination he smugly rested his back on the wooden locker door.

"Go away." He heard the soft but adamant demand from the female Archibald twin. He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh that wasn't what you said at Christmas…" Came the hoarse reply. He heard her sigh in frustration, slamming the locker door. He caught a glimpse of her face and his conceited expression was replaced with curiosity and concern, something Peyton had not noticed.

Her eyes were dry and red due to crying all night. Peyton's entire face didn't have a hint of make-up, finally revealing the paleness of her face. But it wasn't the obvious that drew Jasper's attention, it was the look of pure misery, humiliation, and confusion all etched on her beautiful face. He opened his mouth but no words fell out.

"Go away." She repeated, this time with more power and command than the last. Jasper raised his eyebrows, concealing the concern with his trademark smirk.

"I don't do what you tell me, Archibald… Well, except for that night." She shook her head in utter disgust, her face formulating into a snarl.

"SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up!" She grabbed onto the collar of his Saint Judes shirt and pulled his lean form towards her. The very smirk on his face made Peyton want to knock him out with no chance for revival.

"Oh, patience love the broom closet is right down the hall." He taunted.

"You know what," Peyton released her grip on his collar, placing her hands on her hips and instantly turning Jasper on. No wonder countless men broke the Saint Judes-Riverside Prep rivalry in order to have Peyton, she was undeniably sexy when she was exasperated.

"I could cut your crotch off or stab you with my scissor or break you neck but… Nothing will possibly match the amount of pain and anger you will feel when I say what I have to say." Jasper's eyebrows fussed together in utter bewilderment.

"And what's that?" He asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours." Every trace of fun or mischief was drained out of Jasper's face. In fact, even color and actual expressions were wiped away. Instead he froze like most people outside in that weather would. He looked at her, waiting for her to laugh and say she was joking, but suddenly what started out as a taunt turned into an actually confession on Peyton's part.

Instead of her welling up in pride she was tearing up. It was so painful, having to say that out loud. It was even more painful having Nate cut her off and say that this was her responsibility now. It was more painful than watching her brothers, her brothers that worshipped the ground she walked on, shake their heads in disgust. No, nothing could possibly compare to the pain of having to tell her one night stand who, admittedly, wouldn't even care, that she was pregnant. With his baby. With their baby.

Jasper felt his knees buckle and he quickly let his back collide with the lockers and slid down. He covered his eyes, shaking his head. No, it wasn't possible. A baby? He and Peyton Archibald, the most unlikely couple to roam the Upper East Side or even the world, were having a baby.

Him? Jasper Sparks? A father?

Celina may have taken the role as the broken spawn with the daddy complex but no one even realized that he fit that role just as much as she did. Georgina slept with her dealer, got knocked up, and actually kept the baby because her parents actually gave her her trust fund back. Admittedly his mother did love him openly and cared about him and his well being more so that either one of them would lend on but still, he spent some nights tossing and turning trying to figure his life out.

He, Jasper Sparks, would be the most horrible father in the entire history of fathers. More than Nate or Chuck or their parents before them. He was devious, sadistic, and completely irresponsible. There were only three people he ever thought of loving; Georgina, Alex, and Celina. And even now he still had some doubts if whether or not he loved them. Sure he cared, he was unloving not apathetic, but to love any of them was difficult.

Georgina was the whore. She married, divorced, and remarried more times than Jasper celebrated his birthday! She came home late some nights, drunk or stoned, and it would be Jasper's job to hold her hair while she puked. And when she wasn't she was scheming for her next billionaire.

Alex was annoying. Sure he and Alex shared multiple experiences together like taking their first swig of alcohol or pot (even if Alex cut it off directly after) but when your best friend was deeply, madly, and truly in love with the girl you (secretly) dated for a week in the seventh grade, well, you tend to just want to slap them across the face. Okay, he knew she was gorgeous and he knew that she was smart but when Alex started going into detail about the smallest of details like how she said 'Hi' one day and then 'Hi Alex' the other day that's when it got annoying.

Celina was the downer. She was a great friend; she put an ice pack on his cheek when he got knocked out in a fight. She held _his _hair back when he came stumbling home drunk (not that Georgina minded, only for the year she spent married to a strict stock broker Jasper didn't even bother remembering his name). But Jasper didn't really enjoy her dark ways. He didn't enjoy having to listen to her cry herself to sleep when Blair failed to come home as planned. He didn't enjoy listening to her complain about not having a father (Did she see him complaining?). Sure he tried to feign actual care but soon it just made him feel depressed and who wanted to hang around that every afternoon and weekend when Alex wasn't around?

So, all in all, Jasper didn't really know if he loved any of these people. Maybe he did, somewhere in the deep corners of his heart. Maybe he didn't and he only thought that because he had the slightest clue as to what 'love' really was. But as far as he was concerned loving them took a lot of effort and Jasper wasn't one for any effort at all.

He was selfish; he took their love and gave none back. It was how it was. It was much easier than having to remember their birthdays or other crap like that. But… But a kid? A kid he'd have to actually love? A kid he'd have to take care of? How the hell was he going to do that?

He saw what screwed up parents did to kids. He saw all of his friends and enemies deal with it and drink and do drugs and all of that crap. Okay, he knew first hand how parents like them, like he would be, affected them. Jasper looked up at the blonde, who in turn fought back the welling tears in favor or not sounding scared.

"Wha-" Peyton interrupted his question by turning her heal and sprinting down the hall and down the staircase, leaving a bewildered, shocked Saint Judes boy all to himself.

Jasper sighed, burying his head back down to the palm of his hand, completely unaware of the video camera that had captured the entire scene and the girl behind it who was smirking viciously at the moment she had just found.

--

**P Archibald is knocked up???**

**Oh my effing god, this is… OMG, I don't even know what I have to say about this just… Wow… Oh wow!**

**Can you believe this is actually happening? I couldn't but when my source sent me this video I just couldn't NOT believe it.**

**Huh, Peyton Archibald pregnant with JASPER SPARKS' BABY?**

**Don't believe me? See for yourself. **

--

"Did you here? She's pregnant?"

"Who hasn't heard?"

"The bump is just sticking out!"

"She's such a slut! Who in their right mind would sleep with Jasper Sparks?"

Peyton shook her head in annoyance at the shrill critical girl's voices. Ugh, couldn't they just go kiss Celina or Pansy's asses and leave hers out of it? So she slept with Jasper Sparks, it's not like it was any of their business! It was her life and she'd sleep with whomever the hell she wanted to!

She paced around the entrance hall of Saint Judes/Constance Billard. She waited for her twin brother to enter the hall, impatiently tapping her foot every so often. She pulled out her cell phone but was greeted with just another Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: C and A getting into a massive display of public hatred. These two were at each other's throats. Apparently A called C's mom a slut. Ouch. Not good, A. Not good at all.**

The girls who had opened their phones and read the blast all stared at Peyton, waiting for any reaction. Instead she pulled her phone back into her backpack, smiled at the three girls directing their critical gazes at her, and walked down the east hallway and left them all with their own petty problems.

So what if Alex was with Celina, her only real ally besides Nick? So what if her eldest brother, her secret favorite, couldn't even look at her in the face? So what if Nate and Serena and any parent on the Upper East Side was ashamed of her? So what if the very guy who made all of this happen wouldn't want anything to do with this?

Because really, with mood swings, morning sickness, and the thought that she was having a baby was really all she could handle.

--

The ebony-haired Waldorf-Bass was pissed.

Again.

"Incoming." Kelsey whispered giddily, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at the sight of Jasper Sparks entering the Sugar Apple restaurant right across L'Ecole. And, from the looks of it, every Prep school student noticed too. Two boys from Dalton even hollered 'Hi Dad' all the way from the counter at the opposite end of the room. Jasper didn't even look like he had registered the insulting greeting, much more concerned about finding his stepsister. He scanned through a bunch of students, each one of them either sneering at him or winking at him. Finally his eyes landed on Celina. He made his way towards her, his eyes glued to the empty seat right beside her, but she had already dumped her Eleanor Waldorf leather backpack on the seat and coat in an instant.

He kept striding towards her, determined not to let her unwelcoming gesture get the best of him like the news about Peyton and their infant. Celina sighed, crossing her arms as she watched Jasper eye her expression.

"What's up with you?" He said casually, eyeing her as if he was completely unaware. The other girls simply looked at each other wearily, watching Celina keep her dark glare on Jasper's face with no hint of hesitation.

"Mind if I have some?" The dark-haired prince leaned down to pick up a French fry on Celina's plate. He rested his hand on the table and leaned down to Celina. Jasper brought his lips close to her ear, determined not to let the gossip bunch hear.

"What's she gonna do?" He felt Celina's body stiffen. Her back instantly straightened as she finally let her heated glare disintegrate into actual concern.

"I don't know, actually." She admitted. Jasper nodded.

"Thanks, I'll go back to Constance to look for her." He walked away from their table and instantly heard the girls (excluding Celina) burst into a fit of questions directed at their queen. Celina shook her head, feeling her iPhone buzz in the small pocket of her skirt. Underneath the table she opened the phone and read the text inscribed on the screen.

**Not keeping it. Going to women's abortion center to schedule an appointment ASAP.**

**P**

"Holy-" Celina leaped from her seat and quickly wrapped her jacket around her body. She grabbed her backpack and practically ran out of the restaurant.

_Shit! SHE CAN'T DO THIS! _Celina panicked inwardly. This was great, just great. She looked around, waiting for a taxi to come into view. Instead an eerily familiar town car pulled up in front of her, making her raise her eyebrow in mild confusion. The window slowly went down to reveal Alex's handsome face filled with regret as he held up a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Seriously!" Screeched Celina, walking down the sidewalk and ignoring Alex's voice calling her.

"Celina, I swear I spent six years trying to get you to like me, I'm used to this!" Celina groaned. She was an expert on just how persistent Alex was in getting everything he wanted and that pissed her off. Especially since Peyton was getting closer and closer to losing her baby. Celina knew that she couldn't shake him off. After all the ass-faced moron was Alex Archibald, the most persistent pain in the ass in the world.

"Alex, what?" Celina said in a deadpan. Alex stepped out of the car and held out the roses. She shook her head.

"Linie," Alex began.

"No, look I don't have time for this I AM IN A RUSH!" The Queen of the Upper East Side exclaimed with full force.

"Look, can you just listen?"

"Fine! What?" Celina swung her arms in defeat.

"I didn't mean to say what I did it was in the spur of the moment. I didn't mean to be so insensitive, okay?" Celina shook her head.

"NO! I-it's not OKAY, Lex! If that's what y-you really think then what m-makes me so different from that trashy girl you described?" Alex sighed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"You're Celina Bass, okay? You're the most amazing person in the world. W-what I said excluded you and Aunt Blair! Celina, you are not that girl I described. You're not effed up and broken y-you're my queen… Linie, you're not that girl."

Instead of getting the initial reaction Alex expected she just scoffed and dodged him as she made her way towards the Taxi that just pulled over.

"You see, here's the thing…" Celina began. "I AM that girl. I AM broken and effed up! Lex, remember that 'perfect' girl you're on love with? SHE DOESN'T EXIST! You put me on a pedestal and FORGOT that I AM NOT PERFECT! I am the very essence of imperfection! YOU never see that! All you see is that image of me that EVERYONE created. You don't see the real me and I hate you for it!" Celina jumped into the cab and slammed the door directly at his face.

Celina huffed in silent frustration.

"Miss, you okay?" The taxi driver looked at her from his window.

"_Just perfect."_

--

Peyton looked around the Stark Trek like white and purple colored walls that covered the Women's abortion center. It was a small clinic at the Upper West Side, away from the usual inhabitants of the Upper East Side. She sat at the back corner beside a Goth fourthy something clad in fishnets and leather platform boots. Peyton fiddled with her finger, hastily looking down.

She was going to do this. She was going to get rid of the baby… It was the only option. It's not like she wanted to end a life. It's not like she wanted to be a murderer it was just… The only way. It was the only ways he could spare this baby from having the two most incompatible parents in the world. It was the only way to spare him from being unloved and uncared for, the way Celina and Jasper had been. She saw what it did to people like them. It broke them. They were damaged goods that couldn't find any way to fix themselves.

The blonde snapped her emerald orbs up and saw Celina entering the center. Peyton's eyes darkened. Did she really have to have Celina criticizing her with her doe eyes? She knew it was wrong to do what she was doing. Oh she really did know. But what was she supposed to do? There was no other option. Celina should be able to understand that.

Celina plopped herself down beside the empty seat on Peyton's right, clutching her backpack tight to her chest when she saw the sixteen year old blonde eye her expensive bag carefully. Peyton looked up expectantly.

"You're having this baby." Peyton instantly stood up and walked down the hallway, away from Celina who had followed shortly. Couldn't she just piss off and go back to bliss with her twin and leave her and her nightmare in peace?

"You have NO right to tell me what to do! This is MY baby! Or at least it will be." Celina frowned at this, shaking her head in dismay. She crossed her arms, thinking. Finally she looked up.

"You know what I love about Alex?" Celina asked her. Peyton fussed her eyebrows together in confusion. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

"He never gives up on me. Never, even when everyone… My mom, Chuck, and Peter already did… Everyone but him gave up on me… Now this baby, I'm not saying that you HAVE to keep it but… But there's m-more than one way to be a good mom." Peyton's eyes started to well up with tears. Celina gently held her shoulders and got her to focus on her.

"My m-mom made the mistake of keeping me and the right choice by letting me live… Nine out of ten chances I wouldn't be here right now and half of the time I wish I didn't. You see, I always confuse wanting to be alive and not wanting it, because I don't know which one would be more d-difficult…"

"Well… So what?"

"So… Give this baby a life but not… Not make her live it with you… Give her up for adoption… T-that way someone will never give up on her."

--

"PEY!" Jasper finally saw Peyton Archibald stepping out of a taxi right in front of Constance Billard.

"What…" Peyton cut him off.

"I'm staying pregnant, Jasper."

--

Author's Note: YES! I was finally inspired to start writing this story again. I needed to find my groove for this story because I actually enjoy it very much with the exception of the past chapters. I finally found a way to incorporate a long lasting problem that will bring out different sides to the characters.

Things to expect:

More Celina/Alex problems arise. They're not breaking up or anything like that they're just beginning to REALLY have a relationship and that may take some adjustments on both parts.

Peyton will be absent for a few chapters

More of Jasper

Also does anyone have any idea what should happen to Nick? Should I start to create a plot for Blaise as well? And where do you want the Serena/Nate battle to go? REVIEW!


	13. Bronx Side Story

**Spotted: P **taking the subway to the Bronx with a backpack and luggage in hand. Looks like the princess is living as a pauper from now on.** A **and **C **still on the outs from their little argument. And **J, **nowhere to be found. Sigh. Quiet day for the East Side.

--

The petite blonde finally reached her destination. She eyed the townhouse. It was small and not at all close to what she was used to but it was the only one she could afford. She took in the loud noise thumping from the door right beside her house. She fumbled around her purse, trying to locate the silver key she had gotten yesterday. She walked towards the door, clutching her bag to her chest, before putting in the key and turning it. She tried opening it until the door resisted. The blonde huffed in dismay and used her foot to slam the door. It stayed shut. Peyton groaned, putting down her purse and the gloves off her hands. She grabbed onto the handle, scowling at the thought of the filthy handle, and pushed once again. The door barely even opened.

Peyton sighed, shaking her head. She hoped to go unnoticed as she tried again. She regained her composure and slammed her whole body in with force. The door opened before her body could hit the door and the blonde's body instantly collided with the very person who opened it. Peyton's cheeks instantly turned crimson as she looked up at the person who had opened the door. She was instantly met with a smirking red head.

"Hi," Peyton mumbled, looking down at the ground. She shook her head. That was a great way to start off with her roommate. The guy chuckled, helping Peyton up.

"You're our new roommate?" He asked, his voice hoarse and drawl-like. It reminded her of Juno from Juno. How ironic. Peyton nodded, picking up her purse and luggage. Red moved aside to let Peyton enter. Peyton's eyes instantly landed on the small living room. It was the size of her maid quarters back on the Upper East Side. Luckily it wasn't as horrible as she had seen it yesterday when she had roamed around the Bronx for an apartment.

It all happened so fast that Peyton barely had time to weep over it. Moment after she had told Jasper she took the subway to the Bronx. It took her hours to figure out how to get there and by the time she did it was almost dark. She roamed around, trying to find an apartment she could pay for. Back then she could have easily purchased each one with a snap of her fingers but Nate had retained all of her money. She had borrowed six hundred dollars from Nick. Surely that would be enough to pay for her rent and food for awhile.

Then she came across a townhouse at Norton Avenue with a for rent sign right in front of the door. She went in and met with Casey, a 24-year-old Chinese girl. Apparently she and the mystery red head were old friends from high school before they dropped out and have been living together ever since. When 'Red' lost his job they had trouble paying for their rent so they decided to rent one of the rooms Casey used to use for her art.

"I'm Red." Peyton looked up, eyeing him. He smiled. What was with all the irony?

"Yeah, I get that." Red stuffed his hands in his pockets and let Peyton wander around. There was a couch, obviously old and worn out, that had some of Casey's paint splattered on it. On the other end was a fridge and stove and a small rusted spiral staircase that Peyton knew led to her room.

"I'm Peyton Archibald." Peyton stiffened. Maybe that was a bit too formal. Last time she checked Red was at least 5 years older than her. He didn't seem to notice as he eyed Peyton's attire. A pair of brown suede Eleanor Waldorf boots, black opaque tights, and a Stella McCartney dress-shirt covered by a brown leather jacket.

"I love your boots!" He gushed. Peyton looked down at her boots then up at the towering red head. No wonder he and Casey weren't together. He was gay… Since when was Peyton's gaydar off track?

"Uh…" Peyton fidgeted uncomfortably. "Thanks, Red." He nodded appreciatively. "Leave your stuff here, I want to show you something." Red beckoned her up the spiral staircase. Peyton followed directly after. Who was she to protest. The minute you got off the stairs you were met by four doors. One for each of them and another for the washroom. Red entered his ridiculously small room and opened his closet to reveal a sewing machine.

"It's not the best but it's pretty sick!" Peyton smiled. It was rare she met anyone on the Upper East Side with appreciation for that sort of thing. "You're a designer?" Inquired Peyton. Red snorted. "I wish." Peyton instantly flushed. Oh right, he just lost his job.

"I used to work at the thrift store, that's where I got all this stuff. They never notice if things go missing… Anyway, here what do you think? You've obviously got a thing for fashion, how 'bout telling me if it's runway worthy." He handed Peyton a hand stitched dress.

The cleavage plunged down and the skirt had pleats. She then noticed his attention to detail. The skirt had beautiful hand-stitched patterns. But then Peyton quickly felt the fabric and tried to prevent crinkling her nose.

"I love the design but…" Red watched her face before nodding.

"The material is too harsh, I know." Peyton smiled, letting her signature dimple appear on her face.

"I love Casey but she never gets this stuff." Red added, tossing the dress back to the bed. "I was thinking of selling it to this fashion shop at Brooklyn, maybe making a bit of money."

"Why don't you just sell it in Manhattan?" Red snorted, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? This wouldn't survive there." He gestured to the dress.

"Well it's worth a shot." Red shrugged nonchalantly. "One step at a time. First I need to get a design out there."

"So what's your story? You obviously don't belong here." His comment stung but he didn't seem to think of it as an insult. In fact, it seemed more like a compliment.

"Wait, how old are you?" He interrupted her answer.

"Eighteen in a week." Red crossed his arms, baffled.

"Where're your parents? They kick you out?" Peyton nodded.

"Why?"

"Uh…" Peyton knew there was no point in lying to Red. Eventually her stomach would grow and she's keep puking every morning. "I'm pregnant." She waited for him to last out at her and easily cast her aside as trash. Instead he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Casey told me. It's pretty much the reason why she let you stay here." Peyton stared at him blankly.

"You didn't hear this from me." Red began, shutting the door even if Casey wasn't home. "But Casey got pregnant when she was seventeen." Peyton fussed her eyebrows. "She was with this guy, Baxter, and they were gonna get married… But Baxter, what a douche, he ran the second she told him."

"Casey… Did she…" Red shook his head, reading her mind.

"No, she wanted a baby but… She lost it one day and a fallopian tube." Peyton gasped. Back then she never believed people actually gasped but now she had to eat her words.

"I'm sorry." Peyton mumbled to no one.

"It's fine. She was gonna adopt but they wouldn't let her 'cause she couldn't afford it." Peyton nodded, she opened the door to make her way downstairs. Red followed after her and helped her carry her things upstairs.

"Eleanor Waldorf? Chanel? Stella McCartney? Who are you?" Red said as he eyed her bag and luggage.

"Peyton Archibald." The blonde answered, opening the door to her room. A single bed was on the small room and a lamp right beside it. There was a small closet, perhaps the size of her old underwear drawer. Good thing she didn't have that many clothes.

"Come on, I've gotta know more than that." Pressed Red, leaning on the door frame. Peyton grinned, sitting down on the bed as she removed her boots.

"I'd tell you…But then I'd have to kill you." Red laughed.

"I'll take my chances." He answered. Peyton sighed.

"Fine," She obliged. Red instantly grinned and leaped beside her, his eyes twinkling in giddiness. "But you have to know that… This person, she's not me anymore… Or rather, I stopped being her." Red's grin softened as he eyes her nostalgic expression.

"I used to live on the Upper East Side in a townhouse with millions of rooms. I have a twin and an older brother, both of which hate me. My mom is Serena Van Der Woodsen, the movie star?" Red's jaw dropped. "Your mom is THE Serena Van Der Woodsen? Bitch, why the hell are you even here? You should be at some ritz party dressed in Eleanor Waldorf originals!" Red exasperated. Peyton cackled, her voice suddenly cracking. She always got that response. She then wondered if he noticed the resemblance.

"Wait, you're rich? As in, bottomless accounts and fancy houses and best friends with Ivanka Trump?" Peyton nodded. "OH SHIT! Well… Okay, give me a sec." Red collapsed on her bed, covering his hazel eyes as he took in the information.

"Okay, what else?" He sounded like he was afraid of hearing more. "Well, I used to go to Constance Billard, it's a prep school." Red removed his palms from his eyes and fussed his eyebrows.

"Sorry, after the whole SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN is my mother that's kind of a let down." Peyton smiled affectionately. "Well, she was… You know she got a divorce right?" Red's eyes widened. "She and the congressman broke up?" Red asked, amazed.

"Is it okay if I?" He gestured to his EnV phone. "Go ahead." He put it back in his pocket and gaped at her.

"Well, who else do you know? Know any singers? Superstars? Designers?" The blonde gestured to her boots and Red instantly screamed.

"AH! YOU KNOW ELEANOR WALDORF?" This time he had jumped on her bed and started leaping in joy, earning a hysterical laugh from Peyton.

"Wait," He stopped. "How?"

"Blair Waldorf is my godmother." This time Red froze. "As in the socialite bitch?" Peyton nodded again. She briefly wondered how many times she did that. "So could you like, introduce me?" Peyton hesitantly shook her head. Red's face fell in disappointment.

"But, if you want, you can meet her daughter."

"You mean CHUCK BASS' DAUGHTER?" Peyton couldn't help but laugh. When was this ever a big deal on the Upper East Side?

"Peyton, tell me you're not joking! I want actual proof because if you're lying I swear I'll…" They were interrupted by Peyton's blackberry ringing in her purse. Red's eyes widened as he grabbed the expensive purse and pulled out her phone. His eyes immediately landed on the name 'Celina Bass' on the LCD screen. He hit answer and held his hand up at Peyton's protest.

"Peyton!" The phone screamed. Red put the phone to his ear. "AH!" He exclaimed.

"Peyton, uh, who is this?" Celina's voice questioned.

"This is Red, I mean, Reed Olse! You… You're Celina Waldorf-Bass? OMG, we have, like, so much to talk about… Okay, first what does it feel like to have a fashion LEGEND for a grandma? I saw your billboard in Saks when I went to Manhattan and you were gorgeous! I even saw your picture in Vogue, it's actually in my room. I have a collage of designers and… Hello?" He looked up at Peyton.

"Celina Bass hung up on me." He said in a whisper.

"CELINA BASS HUNG UP ON ME!" He squealed.

--

"Who was that?" Nick asked, peering at Celina's iPhone in mild curiosity. The beautiful raven-haired girl shook her head in confusion, her eyebrows fussed together. "Some random with Peyton's phone." She answered, carelessly tossing her phone in her black leather jacket. Nick nodded as he and Celina walked down the sidewalk from Sugar Apple without the company of their cohorts.

"Can I ask you something?" Celina began, looking at the dirty blonde carefully. Nick scowled.

"For the LAST TIME I am NOT making up with your boyfriend!" Exasperated Nick. Celina shook her head, her curled locks moving along with the movement of her head.

"No, that's not it." The dirty blonde scoffed. "Sure it wasn't." Celina took her hand and slapped his arm in irritation.

"Fine, what?" Grumbled Nick, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter. Celina waited for him to light it and put it in his mouth before she began.

"You think me and Alex should be together? I mean I never realized how… Different we were. He's all optimistic and proud and pampered and I'm… Me. It was never this hard with Peter." Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"Because Peter was actually there for that relationship?" The Riverside Prep valedictorian deadpanned. Celina glared at him angrily, crossing her arms as she stopped walking. _Girls and their stupid hormones! _Thought Nick as he rolled his eyes and looked back at her.

"Well, what do you think?" Nick asked Celina. She shrugged, her face melting into that puppy dog expression Nick hated. It made him feel sorry for her and the want to kick her and say 'everyone has problems'.

"Okay." Nick said seriously, staring at her gorgeous face. It made his stomach turn just a little.

"Why did you choose him over me?" The unexpected question caught Celina off guard. She opened her jaw to comfort him, doing even so much as reaching out for his shoulder.

"This isn't a confrontation it's a question." He said firmly, grabbing Celina's arm and putting it back down.

"Because… Because he wasn't you?" The girl joked. Nick simply smirked at her teasing expression. "So that's why you're with him?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Celina shook her head, taking in the cold breeze that just hit her face.

"Because… He isn't me… No, not even close. He's the complete opposite of me and that's why I HATED him when we were younger. Alex is by the book and annoyingly kind and giving! Ugh, it just pisses me off, you know? He's like this selective saint that chooses what's right and what's wrong!"

"I mean, what is that? He thinks he's some kind of hotshot just because his mom is Serena Van Der Woodsen! Alex… Alex is the opposite of me because he didn't screw himself up! He survived whatever crap he went through while I… I just collapsed every single time… He's also obsessive about his looks, way more than me. I sometimes even feel like the guy in this relationship! And he seems to love people NO MATTER WHAT! Plus he's awfully judgmental! He sees everything black and white…." Nick cut her off by placing his hand in front of her mouth. She glared at him, smacking it away forcefully.

"You could've just told me to shut up!" She snapped. Nick ignored her, grabbing onto her shoulders and staring into her doe eyes.

"Everything you just said… That's why you're with him, C."

"You know what, Baizen…" Celina took her hand and slapped him hard on the face. He mouthed 'what' as he held his face and rubbed it. Then Celina jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in her arms. Nick hugged her back, albeit hesitantly.

"Thank you… I needed that, Nick… I really did." She mumbled into his ear before tearing away.

"You're welcome… Now go, your boyfriend looks like he's going to cut my crotch off. HEY ARCHIBALD, STOP WAVING YOUR FIST AT ME!" Nick hollered, shoving Celina towards Alex's direction. She turned around and caught sight of his almost angelic face that was filled with complete jealousy. He was accompanied by Theodore and Will, both of whom were trying to coax Alex out of the idea of chasing the smug dirty blonde who turned the opposite direction.

"C! WHAT THE HELL…" Alex began exasperating, his face turning into a scowl but she cut him off by running towards him and jumping into his arms. She hungrily kissed his warm lips and let herself be carried by him like that scene in the Notebook. It didn't take him long to respond, easily parting his lips to let their tongues meet. She complied without any haste.

"We'll go." Will said, smirking at the sight as he beckoned his brunette friend away from the sight. Theodore sneered jokingly but the two were too distracted to notice. The boys in their matching uniforms walked the same direction that Nick went to, both thinking about punching Nick for Alex. They turned back and decided that they didn't need to. He had Celina, that was all Alex really wanted.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered when they're lips parted momentarily. She didn't respond, choosing to go in for another kiss. Alex ran his hands through her hair, pushing out loose strands away from her face.

"Lex," She murmured, taking her hand and brushing away pieces of hair that she ran through and feel in disarray. He looked up at her doe eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, more serious this time as he helped Celina back down the sidewalk. Celina nodded.

"I know… It's just this whole Peyton thing made me think about my mom and me and my dad and… I was just being overly sensitive." She admitted, stroking his cheek affectionately.

Celina instantly pulled away and stepped back, her eyes zeroing in on the limo heading her way. Alex fussed his eyebrows together in confusion, looking towards the limo.

"Who is that?" The blonde asked, turning back to Celina.

"The wicked bitch of the Upper East Side." She grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared down the black limo that finally pulled up beside the two. He supportively smiled at Celina, who softened her stiff body in return. The window went down to reveal Eleanor Waldorf. Her face had aged immensely but still managed to keep that timeless classic beauty that easily made her sparkle. In return Celina's face turned from a heated scowl to a grin. Eleanor smiled at her granddaughter, opening the door and going out to hug the raven-haired girl in joy.

Alex tore away from the sight and saw Blair Waldorf watching the scene. Her face was expressionless, almost as if she was staring into a white wall. Alex wondered if that was really how she felt or if she had gotten good at masking her emotions. When it came to Upper East Side people you never really know what they're thinking.

"Aunt Blair." Alex managed to muster, easily catching her attention. She immediately smiled at Alex.

"Alex," She stepped outside as well, giving Alex a hug and a peck on the cheek. Alex eyed her carefully. She was a tall brunette with porcelain skin and high cheekbones. He had spent a lot of his time comparing the mother-daughter tandem. While Blair had classic beauty that worked well with the Upper East Side and it's rigid rules for perfection Celina had a different type of beauty.

Instead of the signature Waldorf hair she had dark midnight black locks that she had inherited from her dad. Also, Celina's hair was dead straight and her eyes weren't brown like Blair's. She was rather short compared to the two Waldorf women with the height of 5"4. But what Alex noticed the most was that she was absolutely stunning. So much more than the overly pristine Blair or vivacious Serena. She held this Celina-esque aura about her. It was as if she was her own definition all together.

"How've you been?" Alex noted a train of concern in that sentence. Then he watched it quickly vanish. No wonder Celina hated and loved her, she was bipolar with her emotions.

"Good." Answered Alex. "Well, better than before." Blair nodded, understanding. She knew all about broken families and so did Celina.

"Alexander!" Eleanor greeted Alex.

"It's Alex, Eleanor." Alex pointed out. It felt weird having to hear her say Alexander. Eleanor smiled, her wrinkles slightly visible despite the botox.

"Blair and I were going to take Celina out for lunch and then perhaps a bit of _shopping._" Eleanor always referred to shopping as an opportunity to see new designs. "Maybe you'd like to come?" Celina willed him to agree but before he could comply Blair jumped right in.

"Alex, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Blair interrupted.

"No, actually I have a spare period right after this lunch so I'm pretty much all yours." Celina grinned, ecstatic with the results. Beside her Eleanor grinned.

"Great, I'd love to hear all about your constant struggle to get _this _girl." Eleanor said, gesturing to her granddaughter jokingly

"Actually he does have me." Alex snapped his eyes at Celina. It was the very first time she had said anything like that. His eyes widened, willing her to look at him but she already turned away in mild humiliation.

"Are you serious?" Eleanor said in awe. "Well then, I'd love to hear this story. Come along you two." Blair and Eleanor slid into the limo. Celina was just about to enter when Alex grasped her arm and eyed her carefully.

"What?" She asked. No response.

"_What?_" Celina hissed impatiently. No response. She groaned.

"Alex, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo." No response. _She called herself mine…_

"Alex, I want you now. Do me RIGHT NOW!" No response. _She's mine now. She belongs to me._

"I'm stripping naked." No response. _We belong together. After all these…_

Celina kicked his left calf, making him instantly glare at her.

"What?" It was Alex turn to snap at her.

"What?" She returned. This time Alex smirked. He walked in the limo but not without whispering into her ear;

"You're mine, Waldorf. All mine" She turned to him and fake-glared. He held his hand out and she touched it, entering the limo with him.

--

Jasper Sparks ran his rough hands through his brunette hair, combing it back to avoid getting his face wet. He turned on the exquisite silver sink and splashed cold water on his face at least three times. The brunette looked up, studying his face. Dark creases were right under his eyelids, making his usually handsome face darken. His cheeks were pale and spots of pimples were emerging on his forehead. The stress that came with the revelation was enough to make him lose sleep for at least two days, possibly more in the days to come.

He wiped his hands with the perfume-sprayed towels and pulled down the sleeves of his French polo. The wrinkles were fairly noticeable but Jasper didn't think they'd mind after they heard. Outside he could hear Georgina, Chuck, and Celina talking about Celina's choices for college.

_Why's she here? _Jasper asked himself, sighing before he opened the door of the washroom and walked back to the dining room. It looked like it always did. There was a colorful table cloth right on top of the dark chocolate colored dining room. At the very end of the tables were Georgina and Chuck, both holding up a glass of liquor. A cosmo made by Georgina and scotch for Chuck. On Chuck's right end and Georgina's left was Celina, who eyed him wearily before turning back to hear Chuck's snide remark.

Candles were lit in the very center and were surrounded by floral arrangements that prevented Celina and Jasper from having to look at each other. Georgina looked up, smiling at the brunette before gesturing to Jasper's abandoned seat and untouched dinner. Did Jasper happen to mention that he couldn't eat too? Jasper slid in his seat, avoiding the death glare Celina subtly sent him despite the flowers and candles that separated the two.

"What's Eleanor Waldorf doing in New York?" Asked Chuck, his voice sounding like it usually did; hoarse and drawl-like. Celina shrugged, looking down at her silver fork as she eyed the cuisine carefully. Jasper tried to stifle a smirk. Oh he knew how much Celina preferred not having to be part of these family dinners. He knew how much she got used to picking what she ate and choosing when to eat it. He knew that she usually just ate her dinner while doing her homework, because the Queen Bee didn't want to be bothered by eating. He knew that she secretly just got take out from the restaurant down the street instead of eating what Dorota had prepared.

"Another one of her schemes to promote awareness, I guess." Said Celina before picking up her glass of lemon iced tea and taking a sip.

"Well I don't really think she needs to do that." Georgina piped in, looking at Celina. "I mean, it's Eleanor Waldorf Originals, the name sells itself." Celina let a crooked smile appear on her perfectly crafted face. Jasper wondered why he never went for Celina. She was his type, after all. In fact, there were multiple girls on the Upper East Side who were exactly his type; vivacious, sophisticated, intelligent, and gorgeous. But for some strange reason ever since that night… All he saw was _her. _

Back before that even happened Jasper isn't going to deny that he had the same fantasy every night; Girls with beautiful dresses in tight corsets and silk underwear that he would see in the cover of his Maxim magazines. They had luscious red lips and loose curly hair. Their chests were big, their asses firm and full, their faces painted with make up, and most importantly they were all for him. _Exactly my kind of girl. _Jasper thought.

But now… Now every time he even thought about those women his mind would always shake in disgust and make his mind wander somewhere else. He saw _her _all the time. He saw her when he was asleep, when he was walking, and even when he tried to take other girls back to his room… She intoxicated him with her shimmering blonde tresses that was usually pinned back with a clip. She captivated him with her amazingly long legs that were smooth and thin. She seduced him with that all knowing smile that made a lot of guys whimper.

Jasper self-consciously looked back up at Celina. He examined her closely. Celina's ebony curls were falling near her perfectly sculpted face, showing the contrast between her dark hair and her perfectly tan olive skin. Beautiful dark brown orbs shimmered in the light and would easily make any man fall in love. He gaped at her full chest, examining how her rack had always been the object of perverted comments from the guys at Saint Judes.

She was gorgeous, more gorgeous than Peyton would ever be, really. She possessed that unbeatable quality. Yes, she was amazing. Jasper tried to imagine holding her in his rather broad arms, her dainty frame enclosed in his chest. The scent of her shampoo would fill the air. He'd kiss those thin lips and run his fingers through that mop of midnight tendrils.

It sounded disgusting. It revolted him, really. Maybe before Peyton happened the idea was at least bearable. He could still stomach the idea. But now it made him want to throw up, really. No girl, not models or actresses or even Celina Bass could prevent him from wanting her.

The strange thing was that Jasper had never even seen Peyton Archibald in that light. She was nothing but his best friend's twin, a person to confront when he knew his best friend would get into mischief. A companion for when Alex would be busy and he had nothing better to do. In fact, Jasper had never even thought about Peyton Archibald at all. She was just another character in their inter-dependent chain.

"You've been awfully quiet." Jasper's inner thoughts were broken by Chuck's speculating drawl. He raised his head and turned to his left, where he saw Chuck raising a quizzical eyebrow. Jasper coughed inwardly, sitting up even more than he already was. He felt Georgina and Celina's questioning gazes staring into his face like a ray of light being stuck near his face.

"I… I did something…" Came Jasper's timid voice. None of them never thought they would hear his usually confident voice sounding timid. "Really bad." He added quickly, piquing the curiosity of the three even more. He could hear Georgina grind her teeth even from where he was sitting. A helpless looking Celina watched him intently, silently daring him to tell them and at the same time begging him not to.

"What?" Chuck choked out, almost afraid of what exactly would slip out of Jasper's mouth. It didn't take Georgina long to pick up on the fact that whatever mistake he may have made would easily cause them to disapprove, thus piquing her climax even more.

"I…"

_I'm pregnant_

_I'm keeping the baby _

_I'm pregnant_

The voice rang through his head like Moon River played in Celina's iPod repeatedly. He caught his breathe, trying to find out exactly how he would say it. He looked at Chuck, sensing that whatever mistake he made he'd be the first to forgive him. His expression wasn't nearly as threatening as Georgina's or as upset as Celina's. Only Chuck's firm but gentle expression made him feel as if this wouldn't be the complete demise of his life.

"I-I got… Peyton… _pregnant_."

Jasper's eyes quickly scanned Chuck's face. It turned from complete and utter shock before forming into a grimace, his head shaking in disappointment. He watched as Chuck threw the napkin that was meticulously placed on his lap on the dining table. It fell on his Italian pasta. He shoved his hands down his suit's pocket, shaking his head in dismay as he exited the living room.

Jasper felt that strike a nerve somewhere in his body, almost as if someone had just slapped him across the face. He looked down, retrieving the breathe he had lost. _You have to look… You have to. _Jasper inwardly convinced himself to dare look at Georgina. It didn't matter to him that Georgina should've been the last person to pass judgment based on past controversies but still. She was his mother. And no matter what they did their wrath would still make you shake.

She shook her head in utmost fury, a cold malevolent glare being directed towards him. She clenched her silver fork tighter, her eyes snapping towards Celina, who avoided her gaze by taking her father's old scotch glass and downing it with ease.

"Mom…" Jasper tried to console her. The operative word being 'try'. Georgina shook her head, ending her glare and proceeding to take in the news. Jasper watched as Georgina shook her head in dismay.

"Don't say… _Anything._" Jasper obliged to the seemingly simple request but later found out just how difficult it was. He wanted to explain that his life wasn't over, that Peyton would eventually come to her senses and give up _their _baby. That in six months they'll be back to the usual routine the Upper East Side held for them, that he'd go to an Ivy League school like a good boy and marry one of Celina's minions. But even he knew he couldn't like about that.

Georgina pushed her seat back and stormed out of the dining room, her Manolo Blahnik pumps purposely causing noise on the marble floor. Jasper felt sick, covering his face with his palms yet again.

He heard Celina stand up from her seat and walk towards him, placing a glass of scotch she had just poured for him right beside his guilty form.

"Drink up, Sparks." She muttered, mockingly raising her own glass and easily downing the drink in one gulp.


	14. Parties, Peyton, and Propositions

_Happy Birthday!_ Peyton mused sarcastically to herself as she removed the purple comforters off of the top half of her body, sighing as she looked out the window. It was raining, yet again. It always rained on her birthday. She looked away, the realization dawning on her. It wasn't _her _birthday, it was _their _birthday. For as long as Peyton could remember she had never considered this day as her birthday, always hers and Alex's. As twins they had grown accustomed to sharing their birthdays. They shared cakes, parties, and the attention. The only thing they didn't share was presents. After all, they were the famous Archibald twins, they deserved nothing less than the best and the biggest amount.

_But not anymore. _Peyton knew that ever since her exile from the Upper East Side her twin brother had become the subject of every socialite conversation. It wasn't as if Peyton actually picked up the newspaper and read the society columns, she just knew. It had happened with previous families over her years at the Upper East Side. When other kids have become 'illegible' by the Upper East Side's standards the only eligible one is given all the attention. Peyton knew that with Peter and her reputations tainted he had easily become the sole son of the once powerful couple Serena and Nate.

Yet Peyton knew that even if nothing had changed between their families this birthday would still revolve around Alex. While Upper East Side girls became women during cotillion, boys became men on their eighteenth birthday. It wasn't merely a celebration but a statement that he would soon become part of their society. Soon, he would take over his family's name and fortune and become the head of their family. When the twins were younger they had always assumed they needn't worry about it. Peter, back then, was considered to be the heir to the Archibald fortune. Now that he was gone it was Alex, and Peyton could just feel Alex's ambivalent emotions even if he wasn't around. It was a twin thing.

Peyton's thin hand drifted to the prominent fixture in her body, the baby bump. It still frightened her, the idea of actually having a baby. _This is really h-happening… I'm really pregnant. _She caressed her stomach in awe, feeling tears roll down her eyes. Peyton Archibald, good girl, was knocked up on her birthday? She shook her head, brushing away the tear as she slowly got up from her bed.

For the past week all she had done was weep. She'd wake up, throw up, eat up, and watch re-runs on their television. Peyton would spend her time thinking about what had happened to her life. About what she had let happen. Peyton knew her future was gone, or at least postponed. Peyton shook her head in determination. No, her days weren't over. She didn't care if she had to work at Starbucks for the people she once called her friends. She didn't care if she had to enter Constance with a baby bump and watch everyone whisper.

Enough was enough. She was an Archibald, prominence and prospects were part of her nature. She wasn't going to let herself get cast away. Peyton would go back to the Upper East Side, head held high, and she'd have her baby. This baby will find parents who will love it and Peyton's life would go back to the way she had planned.

Time to get off her ass. It was her birthday, it belonged to her. No one, not her twin brother or father could take that away from her.

--

"_Mister Archibald… I didn't know you were here, I was just looking for Lex." Celina explained on the eve of Alex's birthday. She had walked into their den only to find Nate watching the local news. Nate nodded, standing up as he shoved his hands to his pockets._

"_That's quite alright, Celina… Actually, I was hoping to speak with you." Celina nodded quietly. Nate gestured for her to sit._

"_Of course," Celina obliged, taking a seat on the maroon colored couch. Nate walked towards the table and picked up his glass of scotch. He gestured to her and the glass but Celina just shook her head. Something told her she'd have to be sober for this._

"_As you know it is Alex's birthday tomorrow." He began, swirling the glass around. "Yes, I'm aware." Celina answered, watching him carefully. What was he up to?_

"_I'm sure you also know that this birthday is unlike the rest. Soon he will go off to Yale and major in business before taking over the Van Der Bilt corporations… I have very high hopes for him." Nate explained, his voice dripping with pride._

"_His birthday ball will have CEOs and other important figures as guests. They are all waiting to officially meet the future head of VDBC, which is Alex… I know you know all of this, you are one of the elite yourself." He pointed out, taking a sip of his scotch._

"_I appreciate the lesson but what does this have to do with me?" Celina already had a feeling she knew._

"_You are Alex's girlfriend, Celina. I'm sure you are aware that the Archibald family dates back to the early 1800s where we placed our prominence to society. Our family is famous for being from old money… We have a reputation to uphold with Alex." Okay, so maybe that wasn't what Celina was expecting._

"_I'm sorry, I still don't understand." _

"_I gave Alex the family ring. The ring my great great grandfather, Cornelius Van Der Bilt, gave to his lover when he asked for her hand in marriage. It is given to the family head as an engagement ring." Celina blinked once. Then twice. The she gasped ungracefully, easily earning a reprimanding expression from the elder Archibald_

"_A-are y-you s-saying… H-he's…" Nate nodded._

"_I'm sure you've been subject to many courtships. You are a Bass and an accomplished lady after all. With that being said I am here to talk to you about the possibility of a union between you and Alex… I am not saying you two should be married right now, why would I want that sort of distraction? But if you ever do agree I hope you'd consider moving your union after graduation." Nate grinned at her, his eyes twinkling as Celina could only stare._

"_I know you are thinking about how we're rushing into it. I assure you at your age I would have thought the exact same thing. But times are changing. We're no longer as free as we were during our time. If you haven't noticed arranged marriages have become a custom on the Upper East Side for the last ten years." Celina knew what he meant by that. Lately there has been an economic boost, thus giving everyone more money and even bigger importance in society. _

_Celina remembered hearing a senior tell her friends that she was being set up with a sophomore, as he was the son of movie mogul Aaron Vinceton. She knew that numerous weddings she attended the past few years were, in fact, arranged. Celina guessed they were back to being archaic._

"_Everyone will be expecting Alex to be married soon, sooner than the rest of his friends…" Celina gaped at him blankly._

"_Are you telling me that… T-that A-Alex is g-going to propose?" Celina questioned in a bare whisper. Luckily, Nate had picked up on it and nodded. "I am assuming he will. After all, he did take the ring."_

--

--

Alexander Archibald stared at his reflection in the mirror. His platinum blonde hair had been gelled away from his pale face, emphasizing the look of pure sophistication and wealth clearly shimmering from his face. His body was covered with a black Eleanor Waldorf tuxedo, hand stitched and worth more than Alex could imagine. Surrounding him was one of the presidential suites of the palace hotel. It was given to Alex by his uncle Chuck, a present for his eighteenth birthday. He was alone in the room. Nate and Jenny had gone down to greet the guests into the ballroom. Peter, well Alex didn't really know where his brooding brother was hiding. And as for Nick and Blaise, well, he was guessing they were stoned.

It was Alex's day. Back then, every day would belong to his superstar brother or adorable sister, he was simply the child who didn't stand out. But today belonged to him and he was positive that after this night it would stay that way. He was aware of the new responsibilities pertaining to his eighteenth birthday. It wasn't just going to be a special sports car. It was going to be the title. He, Alexander Archibald, was going to become the sole heir of the Van Der Bilt Corporations. That included their railway businesses, stocks, and ownership of tourist destinations around the world.

Alex would also receive the title. He would take over when his father wasn't around. He'd be the one attending charity balls in the name of his family. Oh yes, Alex would be the next Archibald head of house. The thought excited the hell out of him. He couldn't help but let a grin appear on his handsome face. Alex could hear Chuck knocking from outside the suite. He leaped towards the door and opened it. Chuck was standing in front of him, looking like the rich businessman he was. In his hands he held a bottle of expensive champagne, no doubt out of his own private collection. He smirked, handing Alex the bottle as he entered the suite.

"Ready to become a man?" Inquired Chuck, eyeing Alex's man like attire in approval. Alex chuckled, placing the bottle on the coffee table at the center of the room.

"You can say that." Alex answered. Chuck smiled at Alex before taking a seat on his couch, resting his arm on one end as he thought to himself. Alex briefly wondered if he was going to hear another one of Chuck's 'being a man' speeches. Instead his face melted into utter seriousness, making Alex look at him again in shock.

"You know you're like a son to me, Alex." Alex sat across from Chuck. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a light conversation about booze and cigars. Chuck paused, shaking his head to himself.

"What? Did I do something?" Alex knew he sounded like a little boy asking if he had gotten in trouble for not taking a nap during nap time. Maybe he wasn't a man just yet.

"Not yet, anyway." Replied Chuck. "Nate has made me aware of your… Intentions." Alex could only gulp. He hadn't realized Nate had already gone to Chuck to discuss it. Alex expected it, he just didn't know it would be happening so fast.

"And?" The blonde choked out.

"The only thing I have to say is…" Chuck began. He stood up, took the bottle, and was about to leave when he finished off.

"I want her to be happy, however that is achieved. It isn't about Bass corporations for me, Alex, it's about Celina. So if I were you, I'd better make sure she wants this. You'd better make sure she loves you… Make sure you can make her happy for the rest of her life, because god knows Blair and I failed."

--

Alex couldn't control the urge to storm over to his girlfriend's petite form, run his hands through her silky raven hair, and ravage her right then and there. The sight of her, looking more stunning and gorgeous than she ever had made him feel almost inferior. Celina Bass was engaged in a conversation with the mayor of New York, though it looked like she was distracted. Alex noticed that her usually messy mop was brushed through, curled, and pinned up using expensive diamond pins at the back.

Her ears had diamond ear rings dangling off of them, matching her shimmering extravagant yet simple necklace that rested on her cleavage. Her entire body was covered with a midnight black gown. It clung tightly to her chest before flowing gracefully down her legs.

He also noted that seemed taller due to the heels she wore. It was a change, Alex knew. All his life he had been used to watching her walk out of school, her mop tied up with an elastic messily. She would have no trace of make up on, her shirts were often crumpled, and Alex noted that her school skirt was unintentionally short. Alex loved her for her apathetic ways when it came to her appearance but he would be lying if he said he didn't care that she always looked like a train wreck.

But this beacon of beauty across the room instantly captured the gazes of every man in the room. Alex didn't blame them. She was heartbreakingly beautiful. He walked towards her, stopping to shake hands with whoever passed him and greeted him. When Celina had excused herself from the mayor Alex caught sight of her face. The smile disappeared.

While the beauty Alex saw from across the room was still there he saw… He saw the ugliness. She… She was ugly. Absolutely ugly. Maybe not to the common eye but to him she looked ugly. There wasn't anything that could lead you to the realization but he saw through the mask. Her expression was blank but Alex could read the confusion and worry etched on it, almost as if she didn't know what to expect and it frightened her. It doesn't escape Alex that it only gets worst when she finally lands her eyes on his.

"Happy birthday." The way she said it, Alex felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Celina avoided his gaze, pretending to study the guests mingling in the extravagant ballroom. Alex didn't know what he did, but he could tell that he must've done something horrible. If Alex knew one thing about his girlfriend it was that she was always at her worst when she didn't say anything.

Luckily, they were interrupted by Nate taking the podium, easily attracting the attention of everyone in the ballroom. Celina turned, taking the opportunity to avoid Alex.

"Good evening everyone, I am Nathaniel Archibald. Though I am sure you are all familiar of that very fact I think all of you are unfamiliar about the fact that I am… A proud father. Today we are gathered here to celebrate my youngest son, Alexander Archibald, and his accomplishments as a son, a brother, a boyfriend, and a friend. You see, to me it isn't simply his medals and trophies that make me proud, though his MVP medals for the past four years do help." Everyone chuckled at this, encouraging Nate to carry on.

"To me it is the fact that he is a good person; a person who has morals, ambition, direction, and the capability to love. Today we celebrate my son, the newest addition to our society. I call upon my son, Alexander Archibald, to take the stage and share a few words." Everyone looked towards Alex expectantly. Alex cracked a grin. He extended his arm and Celina easily took it without protest. It was, after all, tradition that the man being presented would bring his girlfriend along. They walked through the crowd, Celina silently keeping her lifeless gaze up at the podium. Once they arrived she let go of Alex's arm and took her rightful place beside Nate, his grandmother Anne, and Peter.

"Good evening everyone." Came Alex's voice, addressing some of New York's wealthiest and most powerful people with confidence that only an Archibald/Van Der Bilt could manage. "I would like to first thank all of you for attending. It is an honor to be sharing this significant day with some of my closest friends." He glanced at his family. Nate, Jenny, Anne, and Peter looked pleased by his confident beginning. Blaise looked bored. Nick, who was standing at the far end, seemed to be communicating with Celina through their eyes. She kept her blank gaze towards him, shaking her head in defeat before refocusing on her boyfriend.

"Tonight, I will be taking my place as part of the very society I had grown up in. While I am glad I can't seem to think of anything else but the people who have helped me get where I am today; my parents, who have given me every opportunity and nurtured my development. My siblings, for their encouragement and companionship. My friends, who have watched me fail and strive to succeed. All of them have helped me accomplish and become who I am today. For them, I am grateful." Alex looked down at the bulleted points left at the podium. He had addressed everything and was now ready to leave. Alex handed the microphone back to his father, who let everyone part ways and get back to mingling.

Everyone instantly erupted into multiple conversations and Alex knew it was time to turn off his public demeanor. Before he could do anything Celina had already made her way down the stage and walk to where her mother was. Alex was about to follow when Nick grabbed onto his arm. Alex was just about to snap at him, turning his body to look at him, when he realized that Nick wasn't being an ass. He was saving his.

--

"You know." Alex stated, matter-of-factly. Celina fidgeted, uncomfortable as she avoided the confrontation. She crossed her arms, avoiding his questioning gaze.

"Your dad may have said something." Mumbled Celina

"What?" Mumbled Celina, raising her gaze to meet Alex's. He was gaping at her in utter confusion. Celina instantly snapped her head away, walking out of the ballroom. She kept her head down. _Not tonight, please can we just not do this. _Celina pleaded internally but she knew he was following her. They ended up outside the ballroom, victims to the curious gazes of late guests. Alex was forced to halt and shake hands with the mayor of New York and thus gave Celina the advantage. She found her way to the gold lobby. She could feel her heart racing faster and faster as each second went by.

Celina's orbs landed on the female replica of the very person she was hiding from. It took Celina two glances to realize it was Peyton. She waltzed towards her, grabbing her wrists in relief. Peyton looked behind her and suddenly Celina was met by a frantic voice.

"It's Celina! Peyton, you weren't lying she's gorgeous!" Red exclaimed enthusiastically, taking out his EnV phone and snapping a picture of the startled raven-haired princess. Peyton just smiled.

"He wanted to come along." Peyton answered her mental question sheepishly, shrugging nonchalantly. Peyton instantly noticed the frantic look on Celina's beautiful face and stopped.

"A-are you okay?" Peyton asked her. Celina sighed, about to respond when Alex appeared behind her. His usually kind level-headed gaze turned into utter wrath as he glared down at his twin sister.

"Lex," Peyton started, about to reach for him. He flinched, not tearing his glare away from Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" Celina looked at Alex. Never had she heard that amount of disgust and cruelty in his voice. It was usually filled with warmth. Now she felt his coldness send a shiver up her spine.

"We need to talk, Alex." Peyton reasoned but Alex had already denied her of whatever chance she had of redeeming herself.

"Get out, Peyton." Seethed Alex, his glare tightening as he dug his fingers in his palm.

"You… You can't be serious." It was Red's voice that exclaimed, looking at Alex in shock.

"She's your sister, your twin, and you're sending her away?" Alex simply scowled.

"I don't have a sister." Alex said in a deathly deadpan. One couldn't feel a pang of sympathy for the rush of newly realized betrayal and shunning that overcame Peyton's face. Celina and Red gaped at him in disbelief. Celina looked at him. Where was the guy she was in love with? She searched his cold gaze, the scowl on his lips, and infuriated expression. She couldn't find it. Was this really what mistakes did to people? Did a teenage pregnancy really alienate you from the people you loved? Celina understood why it was so hard for her mom to look at her in the face. Eleanor didn't want her, Harold wasn't around, and Chuck just ran. Celina being born scared everyone away.

This Alex was a change. He was far from the bright and optimistic guy she fell in love with. He was replaced with a monster. Celina didn't know if she could bare spending her life with someone like this.

Peyton raised her palm and struck him right across the face. Alex stumbled slightly. Peyton used her arms to shove him away.

"Screw you!" Peyton exasperated, gaining people's undivided attention. Celina noted that while their faces were molded to look deathly similar there was a huge difference. Alex was cold, disgusted, and strict. It was as if he had molded into the person he'd become after ten years in their world. Peyton looked broken, embarrassed, and betrayed. She was cast off, torn off the family tree, and Celina understood perfectly how painful that must feel. Peyton turned her heel, grabbed onto Red's arm, and started to make her way out the glass doors.

Red halted, slipping his arm away from Peyton. He stalks towards Alex, indignation clearly being the emotion to well up in him. Red stares into Alex's eyes, silently giving him one last opportunity to take back what he said. He didn't. Red raised a fist, slammed it right on Alex's nose, and caused the Harlow blonde to stumbled back on the marble floors. Immediately they were surrounded by security, beckoning the eldest Archibald twin up his feet. Paparazzi outside the glass doors raised their lenses to snap pictures, desperate to get a good shot of the future Archibald head with blood rushing down his nose.

Red turned back to Peyton. They exited the lobby, Peyton shunned and Red the star of the show.

--

Nicholas Baizen stood in the corner of the impeccably decorated ballroom. This had to be one of his worst nightmares. It was bad enough, having to live with his constant rival. But to have to attend a ball devoted to him? Now that was just torture. It's not that Nick isn't used to people often gushing about the perfection that is Alexander Archibald, he'd dealt with being second best since kindergarten. But to have it rubbed into his face in the form of the phrases "He'll become synonymous with words like success and mogul" and "I've never met anyone more confident and kind than Alexander".

"We're enjoying ourselves, aren't we? Stuck in a party that foreshadows the next thirty years." Mused Blaise, who slid beside him and handed him another champagne flute. Nick took the glass, handing his old one to a saucy red-headed waitress who grinned a bit wider when she caught a glimpse of his handsome features. She placed it on her tray and slid away, hoping he'd follow. He didn't.

"And what future is that?" Inquired Nick in return to his older brother.

"The future of our entire world revolving around Alex." Nick scowled at the idea, shaking his head in disgust.

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky you can knock him down?" Nick chuckled but halted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired, a quizzical eyebrow raised.  
"Don't act as if dad isn't going to hand over his casinos all over the world to you." Nick could only scoff at the assumption. He briefly wonders how Carter could own some of the most exclusive and highest money-making casinos all over the world and still work at the Peace Corp.

"You're the eldest son." Nick retorted.

"I'm repeating my senior year, Nick and I don't even have any disabilities to blame it on. Trust me, between the two of us you can tell which one he's going to pick." Nick looked at his brother, really looked, and from what he could tell it seemed that he believed in what he said.

"But… Dad's gone." Whimpered Nick. Last time he had checked Carter was in Africa helping build schools and educates kids. How could Carter look at the hungry kids and then to his own pampered ones and actually think about who deserved his undivided attention.

"Doesn't mean he won't." Responded Blaise, scanning the guests of the ball. Jenny approached them, a grin on her teeth. Her platinum blonde hair was pinned up to a chignon, she was clad in one of her designs, and beside her was Nate Archibald, smiling at the two. Nick and Blaise straightened their backs, watching them intently.

"Nicholas, Blaise, I would like to introduce you to Giovanni Duncan-Winchester." Nate gestured to a tall Italian man clad in an expensive black tux. He grinned at Nick and Blaise, holding out his right hand and shaking each of their hands.

"Good evening, Nicholas I presume?" Nick tried to prevent the cold shock that was running down his spine. Giovanni's voice was so cold, so immersed with confidence. It makes Nick wonder how his own dad could handle being part of this society.

"Yes." Answered Nick.

"Giovanni here is one of my closest friends, he contributed generously when I was simply a homely schoolgirl looking for capital to launch J Humphrey designs." Jenny elaborated further, grinning at Giovanni.

"And what a great investment that was. You two should be very proud, in one fashion show she was able to gross enough to pay 50% of what I gave her." Jenny smiled even wider, proud of the acknowledgement.

"We are." Blaise added in.

"Says the CEO of Duncan-Winchester Conglomerate." Nate joked, causing a round of polite chuckled to fill the conversation. Nick supposed the last name did seem familiar. The Duncan-Winchesters used to live on the Upper East Side, in fact they were as prominent and up to par with influential families like the Archibalds, the van der Woodsen (mostly consisting of Ej Van Der Woodsen and his gay real-estate mogul father Eric Van Der Woodsen), and the Basses. They left after the Duncan-Winchester's transportation conglomerate boomed in Los Angeles and they decided to handle their business from the other side of the coast.

"Mister Archibald." Nate turned and his gaze landed on his male assistant Donald. He held an ear-piece to his ear as he gave Nate a warning look. "There was an incident, I need to speak with you in private." Confided Donald in his boss, his face indicating that this wasn't just another one of Nate's ex-mistresses asking for a Prada tote in exchange for more sex. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself." Said Nate politely, grinning at Giovanni before following Donald.

"Blaise would you like to come with me? I'd like to introduce you to someone?" Jenny gave Blaise that pointed look both Baizen men knew all too well. Blaise looked at Jenny then Giovanni and lastly his brother, trying to figure out what exactly this entailed. Finally he gave in, excusing himself as he let his mother whisk him off far enough to get away from them.

Nick turned back to Giovanni and instantly spotted a girl, about his age, right beside him. He studied the girl carefully. The mystery girl was tall, about as tall as Nick and that was saying a lot. She had perfect brunette ringlets that fell near her porcelain skin and emphasizing the contrast between the two. Her eyes were a striking shade of silver that would make anyone stare in curiosity. Nick noticed that her bright yellow strapless gown emphasized her rather full chest which came as a surprise seeing as how her waist was really slim in a natural way. She wasn't ground breaking with her beauty, neither would she even be considered a contestant for a beauty pageant. No, this woman was average. She wasn't going to earn any compliments or be described as 'exotic' or 'radiant'.

"Nicholas I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Luxianna Antoinette Duncan-Winchester." Nick grinned politely, taking Luxianna's hand and placing a warm peck on it. He'd expected her to blush like most girls did, he looked up and caught a glimpse of a scowl. Nick narrowed his eyes. Since when did a girl scowl at that? Normally they'd fight the urge to tear his clothes off.

"Pleasure, I am Nicholas Baizen." Nick chose to exclude his middle name like he did for most events. Who'd take any guy seriously with 'Rufus' for a middle name? He notes the look of annoyance that fell on her face. Nick noticed she hadn't even faked a smile.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Giovanni said, a grin illuminating from his face. He nudged Luxianna and winked at Nick before his eyes landed on Jenny, who smiled, obviously pleased. Once Giovanni had disappeared it doesn't take the bitchy brunette to drop her hand.

"Luxianna Duncan-Winchester?" Said Nick, as if he was thinking to himself. "Weren't you that bratty little girl who pushed me in the pool at the white party?" Oh now she looked familiar.

"Yeah, I didn't realize it takes that long for you to figure that out." Replied the brunette sassily, placing a hand on her hip. Nick notes the haughty position and laughs to himself. Did this girl really think she was that hot? This Duncan-Winchester girl wasn't hard to look at but you couldn't even tell her 'you're pretty' and actually mean it one hundred percent. Nick noticed the freckles on her porcelain skin the second he laid eyes on her. The way her nose was too large to fit her tiny fox like face made it look even more imperfect. _Then again, she does have a great rack. _Nick can't help but take in. But that still didn't substitute for her average, non-ground breaking looks.

And she was a bitch.

"I suppose I can't really blame you. Your jock like, almost non-existent intellect can only absorb so much information, am I right?" This second time around Nick straightened his back, easily beating her out by his approximately two inch height advantage. He lets out a well-practiced smirk.

"I didn't know female dogs could use such big words. They usually just bark." It wasn't the best insult he could muster up, but it did get Luxianna to huff in exasperation.

"Why don't you go run along and fetch for some guy's bone… Or should I say boner, and leave me alone so I can actually look at girls worth looking at… Having to stare at you for more than three seconds is nauseating me." Luxianna's expression hardens, like she was perceiving this snide remark as a beginning of a war.

"You forget… That I'm a Duncan-Winchester, I can make your life hell." She hissed, her gaze cold and impermeable.

"You forget… I'm Nick Baizen, I'm who decides who _lives _around here." Nick didn't wait for a response, he'd already spotted Pansy Parkinson half drunk a few feet away and turned his attention to her.

"I'm attending Riverside Prep." Stated the brunette. This catches Nick's attention. Luxianna smirks, thinking she had won. Instead Nick just returns the smirk with one of his own, mockingly raises his champagne flute, and whizzes away. He'll let her have this one, because the next ones… Well, let's just say she didn't stand a chance.

--

Alex flinches as Celina practically shoves the ice pack on his nose. She keeps it there, longer than Alex knew she needed to. He takes the ice pack off his face, her palm going along with it as it fell back down the leather of the couch at the center of Alex's new presidential suite. He looks up at the midnight black beauty, almost letting her intoxicating lips and mysterious but beautiful doe eyes stunt the frustration building up in his heart.

Almost.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Celina casually, as if she didn't already catch that oh-so obvious glare he was trying to throw at her through the ice pack Celina was still trying to launch at him. Alex practically scoffs at her face if it weren't for her speaking again.

"Before I go off on my long rant about just how foolish you've been acting I'll let you vent first. _Only because it's your birthday_." At first the sentence was spoken in monotone but there was so much mockery and fake-sweetness in the last one that made Alex stop and stare.

"Why are you shoving that thing at my face?" He hissed in return.

"Why are you being stupid?" She retorted, her expression blank and her voice clear. There wasn't a hint of meanness in the tone of her voice. Just genuine curiosity. It was like asking what he did in his spare time, it wasn't so much considered a confrontations. Just a question.

"How… How am I being stupid?" Alex asks her. She finally looks at him, and he can tell she's contemplating whether or not she should say what she wanted to.

"I don't know anything about having a family." Celina began, earning a mildly surprised look from Alex. He didn't really expect that.

"I don't know anything about family." She repeated. "But I do know a lot about being turned away… You know, I've always envied you." Alex's eyebrows fuss together in unison.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" He couldn't help pipe in.

"Because," She began, her voice louder. She turned to him now, inching closer. She was making it clear she was talking to him now, not degrading him.

"When we were younger and it was father's day you, Peyton, and Peter wrote a song for your dad. You guys brought him breakfast in bed, breakfast you guys made yourselves. It was disgusting, I remember you telling me. I'm betting it would have probably given him a stomach flu… And he ate every single piece." Alex can't say he didn't smile at the fond memory. Celina can't say she didn't either.

"When Peter sprained his ankle in soccer camp, your mom jumped out of the OSCARS and took the only seat left on the red eye flight to New York. It was economy class." Alex grinned, albeit hesitantly, again.

"Peyton… Peyton is your sister, your twin… You guys shared a womb but better than that… You shared your life… Who was there to hug you when Peter mocked you around his friends? Who was there to play hide and seek with you? Who… Who freaking bitch slapped me when I threw those flowers you got me on the eight grade in the trash can?" Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of doe-eyes Celina Waldorf Bass getting slapped by his own sister. He thinks of Peyton and he blinks once.

"She made a mistake, Alex… People make mistakes! But if you're going to let one mistake ruin everything you two have then… I guess you're not the man I thought you were." She reached out for his hand, smiling at him. It wasn't that cheeky smile that made all the men whimper. It wasn't that smug one either. It was the smile that told him she believed in him. She believed he'd make the right choice, that he'd overcome whatever issues he had.

And suddenly whatever soiree was going on downstairs didn't matter to Alex anymore. It didn't matter that senators and media moguls alike believed in his capabilities to run the family business. It didn't matter that the New York Times has easily written him off as one of the must watch men of Manhattan. Because Celina believed in him. And that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Alex jumps off the couch, tossing the ice pack to the other end of the couch. He takes his tux jacket and puts it on swiftly, checking his custom made Swiss watch.

"Where is she?" He asks Celina, his emerald eyes searching for an answer. Celina lifts the end of her gown up to her knee where her iPhone was clasped using her iPod arm band. She searches for Peyton's Bronx address before beeping it to Alex's phone.

He was about to make his way out the door when Celina grabs hold of his hand. She stands up places her free hand on the nape of his neck. She inches even closer, smiling almost shyly.

"Lex," She muttered in a bare whisper.

"Yeah?" Celina responds by launching a hot kiss on his lips. She caresses his tender lips with her own, shivering in their closeness. She drops her hand from his nape and places it on his shoulder. Alex responds almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist as he ran his hands around her lower area. His lust heightened, causing him to bring her closer until their chests touched. The feeling of her breasts brushing against his chest just heightened it even more.

She moans as he sticks his tongue down her throat, roaming her mouth in lustful stupor. She places her arms on both sides of his waist when a velvet box brushes itself on her dainty fingers, peaking her interest. He realizes her lustful kisses have slowed down and when he feels her hands in his pocket, he understands what it is.

Celina pulls away from him, her eyes wide in utter shock. She can barely contain a gasp when she takes the miniature box out of his pocket. She already knew what was in it. Alex swiftly takes the box from her, looking away. _It wasn't supposed to happen this way. _He tells himself. He had planned an exquisite candlelight dinner in Rome during their spring break. He planned this speech about how he had loved her even from the beginning and how he would until the very end. He was going to talk about love and happiness.

But then again… He stares at her confused and shocked face. And he realizes the difference between his childhood infatuation and newly planted love for the woman in front of him. Several years ago, Alex knew Celina Waldorf-Bass would make the perfect wife. She was beautiful, a legacy, and insanely smart. Every man on the Upper East Side would fall into a frenzy for a shot at her and Alex knew that was more than reason enough to love her. But he was ten and that was then.

Because back then Alex truly fell in love with the idea of them, not so much her. He fell in love with the idea of the two of them being a powerful and beautiful couple. He never actually fell in love with her. But for these past months he had seen his love transform from petty infatuation to…

He looks into her doe eyes and sees right into her soul, into her heart. He sees Celina, frightened. At first, Alex really believes it's because she doesn't want to marry him. Then, after taking another look, he sees it differently. Because it's not that Celina doesn't want to marry him. It's that she's scared he might not want to. She's scared of him turning her away, of her not being enough to satisfy him. Alex knows it's not her fault, she grew up with that mind set planted in her mind.

"Lex," Alex shakes his head and turns her around. The two of them come face-to-face with the lengthy mirror at the other end of the room. He leads her closer to it and proceeds to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on the crook of her neck, placing a tender peck.

"Alex," Her tone grew more serious. Alex shook his head.

"Look, Celina." Alex said firmly. She sighed and looked up and almost stumbled. Here they were, two of a kind; an optimist and a pessimist together. Celina couldn't deny just how perfect they looked together.

Alex was brightness, the epitome of light and life and love. He sparkled amid the dim lighting of the room. His patented platinum blonde hair and pale blonde skin easily made him a light colored person. She caught a glimpse of his emerald orbs, her favorite characteristic. Unlike Celina's own dark and damaged doe eyes Alex's emitted that warmth and sparkle. He was a breathe of fresh air, so refreshing and striking.

Celina, who stood beside him, had the exact opposite features. A curtain of midnight black locks that stood beside her olive skin in contrast. Despite being Caucasian, a regular WASP in fact, her skin seemed to disagree. Instead it was an interesting shade of tan or light brown that represented the darkening of her supposedly bright skin. Her black tresses represented darkness and tragedy that covered the possibility of happiness.

Separately, they were two opposite individuals. Together, on the other hand, their contrasts easily made them… Perfect.

"Celina, what do you see?" Celina knew he wasn't just asking her a simple question. He wasn't just asking her what the reflection was anymore. He was asking her what she saw for her, for him, for the both of them.

"What should I see?" She challenged him, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows in return. She expected Alex to snap at her ambivalent personality. Instead, he just inhales louder than usual. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that… But you haven't… _Celina looks at Alex's reflection. _He's waiting for me to say something… He's waiting for me to say I want to be with him but… How can I? _

Celina could feel his heart pounding even faster in growing nervousness so unfamiliar to her. She continues to stare down his reflection, trying to communicate something in her stare. _Lex, please… Dammit, you haven't…_

_You haven't told me you loved me. _Celina knew somewhere that there was a strong possibility he did. There was a possibility that he did love her but she just couldn't settle for the possibility of love anymore. _I can't just give myself to you without knowing you love me… Please, Lex… Please say you love me. I'll never be good at this, at being a couple much less wife and a mother… I'll disappoint you like I did mom but I pray you'd take me anyway._

"Celina," He watches in fear as a tear slides down Celina's face. _I can't get hurt anymore, Alex… Please don't hurt me anymore. Mom, Dad, and Peter, all they did was hurt me. All they did was take a piece of my broken heart and run. I can't let that happen again. I can't give you every part of me until I know you love me… LEX! Dammit just say you love me, that's all I ask. Just say it and I'm yours._

"Say it." She insists through her tears. Alex gapes at her, turning her around to face him. Celina's expression was so heart breaking Alex didn't know what to do. He didn't have a comforting impulse.

"S-Say what?" The blonde asks, following her gaze even when she turns away.

"Fucking…" Celina mutter under her breathe. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO SAY?" She snaps, a bit louder and more aggressive that she intended. His eyebrows fuss together in irritation.

"Could you stop throwing your PMS fits for once?" He retorts, earning a dismissive grumble from Celina. She walks away from him and walks out the suite, slamming the door in his face.

If she had turned around she would've seen Alex, standing alone, with the box in his hands. She would've also seen the look of pure rejection, humiliation, and agonizing pain reflecting off his face like the mirror had reflected his shiny blonde hair.

Celina covers her mouth with her hands, sliding down with her back pressed against the door.

_You didn't say you love me… You didn't say it and now…_

_Now I think we both lost our last chance at being happy._

--

Alex looked down at the shimmering iridescent diamond engagement ring sitting in the black velvet box on his palm.

_What did you want me to say? _He asks her, even if he knows she isn't there. He looks back up at his reflection; rarely-natural-to-anyone-but-him platinum blonde hair, sparkling emerald orbs, and the handsome aristocratic face of one classic Archibald. Alex was an Archibald and they got _everything _they wanted. When he was younger, Alex got the most expensive cell phone out of all his friends. Alex got to be the captain of the basketball team at junior high, something he had dreamed of since he was six. Alex got Celina to be his girlfriend. Yes, Alex is the master of getting everything he wants.

_You're going to be mine, Bass. _

**Spotted: King N getting hooked up with newcomer Luxianna Duncan-Winchester at Alex Archibald's ball. They both didn't seem too happy about the set up. P shunned by her home. Haven't you heard P? You're only as good as your reputation. A red-headed early-20 punching A square in the face. Heard his names was actually Red. Interesting. C and A disappearing to his suite after the incident. C came out, teary-eyed. Oh poor little rich queen has issues. She then left and A never came out. Is the perfect couple deteriorating? I knew it wouldn't last that long.**

--

Aww… I personally adore this chapter. It's filled with the right amount of emotional heaviness and without being irrelevant to the movement of the plot. So I know that it seems weird that they're all being set up to get married at such a young age but like I've explained briefly in this chapter their times have changed. They're not like our rich society today that's filled with slutty socialites and scandalous lying businessmen. They're more in touch with their family routes and reputations. It's all about who's the best family.

They believe in getting married in their early adulthood and Alex and Nick, being two of the biggest bachelors in New York, are expected to marry very soon.

Few questions I want to ask:

Luxianna. Do you like her? She's not like Celina or Peyton who's drop dead gorgeous because I think there needs to be a more average character in the mix. I'm 80% decided that Luxianna should be a regular in the series from now on though my opinion can still change. Right now she's just meant to be Nick's new enemy now that his rivalry with Alex has died down and possibly a way to bring out characters who were meant to be part of the core (Violet and EJ). Though I do want her to become Nick's new love interest since the whole love triangle between Nick, Celina, and Alex has deteriorated. What do you think of Luxianna? Should she stay or leave?

Do you think Peyton should get back together with Jasper? How do you want them to get back together and what about her baby?

Do you want Peyton back in the UES or are you having fun watching her surrounded by people completely different from her?

Do you think Alex and Celina should get engaged or do you think it's time I stir up trouble for the perfect couple? (Know that their engagement won't be an easy one to deal with. There will be a lot of drama following it)

Do you think it's time I start tying some lose strings between the parents?

**TELL ME IN A REVIEW I NEED TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Those Three Words Aren't Said Too Much

"You know, eventually you're going to stop running out of places to stick those needles, right?" Casey pointed out in a monotone voice, eyeing her two roommates suspiciously. She removed her pink and orange spectacles and eyed the purple and black gown that tightly clutched Peyton's tiny frame, with the exception of the now noticeable baby bump that irritated the blonde immensely. Red snorted, gesturing Peyton to turn 90 degrees to give him a better angle. He took his needle and stuck it near her chest, hemming the corset with his plump fingers.

"Eventually, you're going to realized that _this _is art." Red gestured to the dress with his head, flamboyantly letting his straight red hairbrush away from his head. Peyton looked at Red. Despite his seemingly calm demeanor she could see the sweat building up on his forehead. His usual apricot scent was trumped by the body odor that even Casey, a true slob, would vomit if she weren't at the other side of the room. Luckily, pregnant Peyton could thank morning sickness. It gave her an excuse to puke.

"_That _isn't art!" Casey enunciated each word clearly, earning a reprimanding death glare from red. "_That _is a WASTE of space." This time Peyton had to grab onto Red's shoulders and use whatever strength she had to stop him from lunging at Casey's smirking face.

"You do realize that I am working my ass off? Just because you don't have one… Well… That's just too bad." Peyton heard Casey gasp from the doorframe at the other side of the living room, her eyes 'subtly' looking towards her ass. Even Peyton couldn't lie about how flat it was. It was like a surfboard, according to Red. It had been at least three weeks since she had left the Upper East Side for the Bronx. The transition was rough at first, Peyton almost got her purse snatched at least two times, but she was adjusting.

It turned out that Red and Casey aren't exactly the easiest people to get along with. Red was an obsessive compulsive. She just remembered all those times he had snapped at Casey, his supposed best friend, for not using a coaster. In fact, Peyton knew that her designer clothes that were currently messily thrown on the ground was irritating Red. Peyton would've picked it up but Red wouldn't let her, saying that he had wanted to be a midwife before he discovered his passion for art and that he knew what bending over did to pregnant women.

On other days Peyton would try her best to not mess the place up but it was hard. After all, she was pregnant. She remembered all the times she had hogged the washroom to puke. It bothered the hell out of Red, having to clean the toilet as he was the only one without a job and Casey had demanded he do all the house chores until he found one. Not that he'd ever admit that. The one time he even tried Peyton had broken down into a crying fit. She wept, begging Red to forgive her. She even got on her knees! Since then Red learned to never do anything that would provoke her mood swings.

Casey was a different story. She was eccentric, artistic, outspoken, and a bitch. It was fun at first, watching Red and Casey spit witty insults at each other, then it irritated her to such an extent that she yelled at both of them for being so immature. Once again they held back, settling for snide remarks when she wasn't around. Casey was a bit of a slob herself. Well, 'a bit' is putting it lightly. Her room looked like a garbage dump. It looked like on of those filthy comical rooms you'd see on TV, except worse.

But, with all their flaws aside, she still appreciated having them. They may irritate the hell out of her but… _They make me feel safe. _She looked at Red and Casey, who were once again flinging insults at each other. Casey was maternal. It didn't matter that she was irresponsible and reckless. She knew how to care for young people, especially babies and children, as she grew up with five younger siblings. As the youngest of three siblings, Peyton often received all the love. Her brothers doted on her hand and foot, thus making it easy for Peyton to not appreciate them. But Casey, oh she knew how to do it. And that helped Peyton, knowing that when the baby came Casey would help.

Red was the best friend Peyton never had. As a child Peyton was always 'Alex's little sister' and that made all of the girls try to be friends with her. Now Peyton, ever the observer, was quick to realize and cut all of their attempts of friendship off. Instead she hung out with Alex's group and it wasn't that fun. It wasn't fun being the only girl surrounded by guys who sucked her presence up because of their leader. But Red, he was the shoulder Peyton could cry on without being judged and that was the last thing she needed.

"I'm hungry." Peyton blurted out of the blue, causing both heads to turn and look at her. "Casey, can you make me something to eat?" Casey was struck by the innocence in Peyton's voice, eyeing Peyton's exaggerated big eyes in suspicion. Peyton never did that unless she was going to ask for something that would cost her. "A cake." The Chinese woman looked relieved, nodding as she made her way to the counter.

"From Celina." Casey halted, raising her eyes to meet Peyton's sickeningly innocent gaze.

"Who?" It was Red who responded.

"I'LL GO!" Red volunteered, almost knocking Peyton down from the table to reach his bag. "You're supposed to finish the dress!" Peyton protested, grabbing onto his arm. Red childishly stomped his right foot on the ground.

"Who's Celina?" Casey asked the two in response.

"My friend, she makes the most amazing cheesecake! Plus I talked to her this morning and she's a mess… Which means she's baking." Casey looked at Peyton in disbelief but Peyton just let a charming smile ease Casey. She honestly didn't realize how absurd she just sounded.

"_You _want _me _to go to the UPPER EAST SIDE and meet your spoiled, conceited, designer-obsessed, bitch of a friend and ask for a cake?" Peyton nodded enthusiastically.

"NO! Lemme!" Peyton raised her hand and slapped Red's hyperventilating face in response. "NO! Finish the dress! Do you know how hard I worked to get JENNIFER ANISTON to even consider wearing this dress to the Met gala?" Red touched his cheek with his hand, stroking it.

"PLEASE!" Peyton begged the infuriated woman.

"No." Casey retorted coldly, crossing her arms defiantly.

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

Now Peyton was weeping, her tears falling on the silk dress and making both Red and Casey shake their heads in utter panic. "Uh! Okay, Peyton, we're… We're sorry!" Apologized Red, letting Peyton hug his lean form.

"NO! It's m-my fault… Y-you g-guys… Hate… Hate me!" She wailed, making both of them step back wearily.

"Do something!" Hissed Red at his best friend, comforting Peyton awkwardly by rubbing his hand on her back.

"What?" She mouthed in response.

"ANYTHING! Just SHUT HER UP!"

"Peyton… I-I'll get the cake!" Casey offered, picking up her purse and taking out an old receipt and blue pen.

"Here, write it down, I'll get it!" Peyton immediately stopped crying and was now grinning wildly.

"I LOVE YOU, CASEY!" Peyton tore away from Red and pounced on Casey, hugging her tightly in utter joy. A smirk was on Red's face, a grin on Peyton's and a look of absolute terror on Casey's.

--

Blair Waldorf can't bite back the smirk that tugged on the corners of her lips when she caught sight of her daughter, Celina Waldorf-Bass, running around the Bass' spacious kitchen. The beauty's raven hair was pinned up with a clip, the curls from last night still prominent. She wore her old tight Yale shirt that had shrunk so much that it only covered two thirds of her top and a pair of navy short shorts that showed her beautiful long legs. She held a mixing bowl close to her chest, mixing frantically while she looked at the glass window of the over to inspect her cheesecake carefully.

Blair was standing in the Bass' kitchen, still unrecognized by her teenage daughter. It felt… Weird. She had never ventured into the Bass' home before. After all, her history with Chuck made that impossible.

"You know, I'm right here, right?" Inquired Blair, raising an elegant eyebrow at the L'Ecole queen. Blair crossed her arms and continued to walk deeper into the spacious kitchen.

"I know, I just chose to ignore you." Celina deadpanned, using her arm to brush a stray hair away from her forehead. Blair couldn't lie. That hurt. But Blair, ever the master at concealing her emotions, pretended to remain unfazed.

"You're baking." Blair points out.

"Way to solve this weeks case, Nancy Drew." Blair chuckled. The one-liner had the perfect enunciation and punch that came with being the spawn of Blair and Chuck. Yes, it was undeniable that she was her daughter, all right.

"You never bake unless something's wrong." The brunette's tone had softened, her once emotionless face filled with genuine concern. Blair could tell Celina fought the two urges pushing her; the urge to hug Blair in her arms and the urge to smack her across the face. Both meant she cared and that wasn't the message she wanted to give the person she had purposely cut out of her life now was it.

"I didn't know you were this observant. Maybe you aren't as apathetic as I thought you were."

"Seriously?" Blair questioned. "Do you really think I don't care?"

"You don't." Celina points out, putting down the mixing bowl to stare at Blair in the face.

"I do." Blair insisted.

"Well as much as your concern thrills me, you are the last person I'd want to talk to." Blair gulps. This conversation wasn't going on so well. Blair chokes out a nervous laugh.

"Um… Pumpkin pie? Thanksgiving isn't for another eight months." Said Blair, earning a scrutinizing gaze from her daughter.

"It's my specialty. I found the recipe when I was eleven. Dorota thought me how to make it." _So this is still about how I wasn't there, isn't it? It's still about how I hurt you. You can't let it go, can you? You can't forgive me for lying to you? _Blair questions her daughter internally but keeps her mouth shut.

"I'm sure it's very good." The brunette mused.

"Have some." Celina cuts out a piece and places it on a plate. She slides it down the counter for it to reach Blair.

"You know, Dorota thought me too." This catches Celina's attention. She raises her gaze and actually looks at her mother without a hint of malice or anger in it.

Blair takes a bite of the pie, savoring the taste in her mouth.

"It's delicious." Celina barely acknowledges the compliment.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see that I don't want you here?" Celina's voice is cold. It wasn't usually like that.

"I gave you space, Celina. I gave you space to like your wounds… But I can't… I can't let this happen to us."

"But you did, mom! You did let this happen to us!" Celina points out.

"And I'm sorry. I am… I really am sorry, Celina. I hurt you, I get it." Blair appeased.

"Do you? Do you get it? Because I don't. I don't get how you could just push me aside and forget about me!" Celina snaps angrily.

"I was trying to protect you." Blair retorted.

"From what? From your love? Approval? If that's what it is then you did a pretty good job."

"I was protecting you from me!" Blair snaps before tears streamed down her eyes in guilt. "I-I was… P-protecting you f-from having to h-have me f-for a mom." The brunette chokes out, taking her hands to cup Celina's cheeks.

"I w-was trying t-to protect you f-from t-this train wreck." Bair gestures to herself.

Blair and Celina separated awkwardly, Celina turning back to her baking and Blair back to her pie in silence, either one willing to speak after what had just been revealed.

"I couldn't handle having Alex want to spend the rest of his life with me." Celina was the first to break the awkward silence, turning to her mother.

"Why?" Celina asks the rhetorical question. "Because I c-couldn't face the possibility of giving myself to someone without the knowledge that… They felt the same way." Whimpered Celina, concealing her eyes with her hands.

"You don't have to, Celina. You don't have to marry him." Blair comforted soothingly. Celina snapped her head up immediately, shaking her head frantically.

"No… No, I do! I do want him! I want what he wants, okay? I want to be with him. I want to marry him. I want to have kids with him. I want to live with him. Mom… I want to be happy and he… He's what makes me happy. I do want him but the thing is that I-I want all of him.

I want him to tell me he loves me. I want him to give me himself, all of it. I want all of it or nothing at all. Now you may not get that, you may not get why I want this, but I do and this is the one thing… T-this is the one thing you or dad or anyone else can't take from me… "

"I just…" Celina began again, her voice barely audible. "I just don't know how to have it all… Why would he want to be with me? I'm damaged goods. I'll be a horrible trophy wife. I'll be a horrible mother… I'll be absolutely horrible and yet he still wants to be with me. And you know what's even worse? That I am selfish enough to let him make the biggest mistake of his life. I am so selfish that I'd let him marry me, only so that I can be happy… You want to know why I'm so selfish? So damaged? You want to know why I'm so horrible? It's because of you… You lying about dad and treating me like shit, that's what made me like this. I can't be happy because of you.

You honestly made me believe that I couldn't be loved and now I'm in this… Because of you."

Blair sighs. _This is my fault. If I hadn't hurt you… If I hadn't then maybe this would be easier for you. Maybe you could have it all and it wouldn't be so hard._

"You're not the daughter I expected you to be." Blair began. "Based on your DNA you should be dark, manipulative, selfish, and uncaring. You should be dark and twisted… But you're not, Celina. So maybe you aren't bright and shiny but you're not screwed up. You've had horrible parents and yet here you are… A beautiful, passionate, soulful person… You think that just because you're not a ray of light that you don't deserve to be happy but you do… Linnie, you do deserve to be happy. And don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve to be.

Celina, people have hurt you dozens and dozens of times and it doesn't surprise me why you'd be scared. But the last time I was so scared I almost lost the love of my life… Celina, he loves you so much. I see it in the way he looks at you day in and day out. He makes all the steps in your relationship because you don't but, for once, you'll have to step up and give some of yourself to him."

--

"Who's that?" Questioned Luxianna Antoinette Duncan-Winchester as she walked out of the Duncan-Winchester's exquisite and expensive town car onto the sidewalk that overlooked the Met. Her eyes were transfixed on the unbelievably gorgeous ebony haired beauty sitting at the very top of the steps. Her legs were elongated by them being stretched down four steps. She wore the same short L'Ecole skirt as Luxianna, though it looked much more flattering on her.

Luxianna could've sworn that girl was a model. Maybe even a supermodel. She gulped. Were all the girls on the Upper East Side this gorgeous? She could feel herself sweat in her white button-up Oxford shirt. She silently pleaded that no one else was that close to her beauty. More than one was just mortifying.

_How could I possibly compete with that beauty queen over there?_ In some twist of fate the beauty queen's gaze seems to have landed on Luxianna. She eyed the skirt whose hem was only up to her knee. Then she looked up and inspected the brunette carefully. She cracked a tiny smile before turning back to her friends.

_What was that supposed to mean? _Luxianna asked herself. Was that supposed to be a warm welcome or the beginning of her own personal war? Luxianna didn't know but she definitely didn't want to stay around to find out. She turned her heel, about to enter the town car, when a manly hand gripped her hand and shoved it away.

Luxianna snapped her gaze up to catch a glimpse of the strikingly handsome Nick Baizen. Luxianna instantly flashed back to Alexander Archibald's ball where the two had been matched up by Giovanni and Jennifer. Luxianna also remembered the way they both seemed to dislike each other with the passion of a thousand suns.

"Luxianna, thought you were going to Riverside?" He questioned conversationally, as if there wasn't any hostile feelings between the two.

"My mother thought L'Ecole was better because of the French." Responded Luxianna, hoping her voice didn't tremble while she did. It didn't. Oh thank god.

"It is." Before Luxianna could even absorb what was happening Miss America appeared before her very eyes.

Oh she was even more stunning once she really got to see her face. Beautiful doe eyes that would make any parent or teacher succumb to her whims, dark red lips that would entice anyone from horny teenage boys to successful adult men into infidelity. She had a tiny waist that emphasized her full chest and broad shoulders. Luxianna couldn't help but let her silver orbs travel down to her seemingly long legs, despite the fact that she was pretty short in comparison to the other girls.

What Luxianna saw behind her stunning appearance was that of someone who was… _A beautiful disaster… That's what makes you drawn to her, the fact that her hair acted as a curtain of darkness. The fact that her dark black eyes seemed to be guarded for her very own security. That's what makes her so beautiful; the fact that you know you'll never get too close. She's a rose, but not in a stereotypical sense. It's her beauty that's the torn. Her beauty is so intimidating and so untouchable that you can't help but be scared of getting too close and breaking her. The rose was, surprisingly enough, the person I know she is on the inside. She may have only said two words but I can see that inner beauty that was trying to break through the thorns that blocked her._

Then she looked over at Nick with his muscular but not overly muscular build that would make any girl, even Miss America, stare in awe. He had dirty blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight. He could pass as a Greek God. Then Luxianna's gaze landed on those sea blue orbs that would comfort and win anyone over. It was so alluring. He was tall, possibly close to six feet. He had that sort of handsomeness that made you want to jump him and tear his clothes off into shreds. No, there wasn't anything deeper than that to Nicholas Baizen. That Luxianna knew.

"Hi," Miss America said, her perfectly white teeth shining.

"Hi," Luxianna could hear herself stutter.

"I'm Celina Katleen Waldorf-Bass." Full names were always custom to even Upper East Side children.

"Luxianna Antoinette Duncan-Winchester." At least Luxianna knew her name was prettier than Celina's. It was the only thing that kept her from hitting her on the head with a hockey stick and hoping some of her beauty would rub off on her.

"Duncan-Winchester?" Asked Celina

"Yeah." Luxianna responded timidly.

"I was waiting for you at the front office this morning." She said. The L'Ecole brunette noted that Celina's voice was a bit hoarse and drawl like. It sounded just like Chuck Bass' own voice. That sent a chill down her spine.

"Really?" Was all Luxianna could muster.

"Yes, I'm student body president and it's my job to welcome all the new students in my year." Luxianna tried to choke back a loud scream; Beauty, brains, charm, and kindness? Who in their right mind would choose Luxianna with Celina even two cities away?

"Uh…" _Don't stutter! Don't stutter! Her minions are scrutinizing your every move. SHE'S scrutinizing your every move!_

"That's cool." She searched any of their faces for a hint of approval or malice.

"It's _cool_ that we were stuck waiting for thirty minutes this morning?" Came the biting nasal tone of one bob-headed pale-skinned raven-haired girl who stood right beside Celina. She was tall, with high cheekbones, and a pug nose. She was a sight for sour eyes as well. Then Luxianna's gaze lands back on Celina and she realizes that the pug could never compare.

"No." Snapped Luxianna immediately. "I-it's cool that y-you guys would wait that long just to m-make a new student welcome." _Maybe they aren't mean girls? Maybe they're some really generous, social-hierarchy-is-stupid, beauty queens? _Thinking about that possibility was the only thing that kept Luxianna from running away frantically.

"What? You think we don't have anything better to do?" Challenged a strawberry blonde with a slightly muscular build on Celina's other side. There goes her theory about niceness.

"We didn't." Insisted Celina, her voice in a bored monotone.

"Well we did." Miss Strawberry blonde retorted.

"Jackie, screwing your chauffer doesn't count as something to do."

"I wasn-" Celina ignored her protest by turning back to Luxianna.

"Well, I was supposed to give you a tour this morning but you didn't show up so maybe you'd like to do it during lunch." Luxianna searched Celina's face for a trace of dishonesty. She seemed genuine enough, and it's not like she was a bitch to begin with. Celina watched her expectantly, and Luxianna instantly realized why she was queen bitch of the Upper East Side.

It wasn't because the raven-haired queen was a bitch who ruled with an iron fist. It wasn't because she could manipulate any guy with a bat of her lashes. It was because her own grace and presence demanded respect from everyone, like a heroine out of a comic book after a battle against villains.

"Yeah, of course." The brunette silver-eyed girl replied helplessly.

"Great, I'll see you."

--

Luxianna finally arrived at locker 3376, Celina's junior locker on the third floor. It took Luxianna three turns about the confusing French worded hallways to figure out that locker 3376 was a left turn in the north corner. She looked around the small alley like section for lockers. It seemed vacant and unused, unlike the spacious decorated lockers just outside of it. She wondered internally if this was some kind of trick. Maybe Celina wasn't nice. Maybe she was a shallow anorexic hot bitch who had tricked Luxianna into the alley to try and push her in the locker.

Her first two classes have been brutal. She got lost for her first one, Grade Twelve Biology, and had to sit at the very back beside Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the pug nose. Apparently Pansy was her new lab partner. Luxianna couldn't ignore the penetrating glare or sneer Pansy would send towards her while they first worked together, that and the bottle of vitamin water that happened to spill on Luxianna's kilt skirt.

Luckily a red head named Bernadette Anetoi happened to have a skirt to spare in her locker. Needless to say Luxianna was in debt to her after that. Luxianna's second class, gym class, was even more mortifying. She found herself in the same gym class as the mean girls (Celina included, only because Luxianna columned her in that group. For now).

Getting changed in the locker room felt more like walking through a designer's pre-fashion show, backstage. Everyone was either skinny or curvy. It doesn't shock Luxianna that no one was even close to plump. They were all clad in Barney's or Bergdorf's underwear and had customized gym clothes. The only exceptions were Celina, who seemed to have mentioned that she had more to do than go and bejewel her clothes, and two other obscure Chinese twins who probably didn't even know where Bergdorf's was.

The mean girls, minus their queen, all seemed to eye her underwear clad body in suspicion, as if they were looking for something to mock endlessly. They caught a glimpse of the surgical scar on the right hip, near her private area. One of them asked how she got it. Luxianna lied and said she cut herself. They didn't need to know she had a surgery because of some sort of female uterus dysfunction. Now they thought she was suicidal. Luxianna could hear the pitter-patter of feet on the hallway she had just passed.

"There you are." Came the voice of one Celina Bass as she stalked towards Luxianna. Luxianna grins, hoping it would make things less awkward than it actually was. Celina returns in, albeit hesitantly, before opening her locker. _So this really is her locker. _Luxianna thought internally, adjusting her canvas tote bag on her shoulder. She looked inside the locker. Inside her leather jacket, a pair of run down ballet flats, and her books. On the back of the locker door were photos of sights all over the world.

Luxianna notes that the only photo of another person in her locker was a handsome platinum blonde male grinning happily as he lifted up a hot dog they got off the sidewalk. He was dressed impeccably and expensively. It clashed with the cheap hot dogs and yet he looked happy. There was another photo near Luxianna's view. A photo of the two of them riding a Vespa around Greece. It looked more like a Ralph Lauren campaign ad than a vacation photo taken by a local.

"You went to Greece with your boyfriend?" Asks Luxianna curiously.

"Yeah, during spring break." Answers Celina as she tries to pull her coat out of the bags and books that blocked it. She didn't look glamorous at all; just a girl trying to get her coat out of the mess she called a locker.

"Ugh," She groaned. "Leave it." She gave up, about to shut her locker when Luxianna stepped up and tugged on the coat with all her might. It slipped out and at least three books fell. Luxianna instantly snapped her head up to meet a death glare. She was met with a grateful smile and acknowledging nod.

"Thanks, I'm never good at that." She slipped it on.

"Aren't we going on a tour?" Luxianna inquires.

"We are. I thought we'd start with the met then walk to Riverside Prep."

"I meant of the school…" Luxianna responds.

"It's not that hard to get around here." Celina shrugs, looking around.

"Well I couldn't find your locker which, by the way, is probably the most obscure area in the entire school!" Exasperated Luxianna. She couldn't help it; her feet had gotten sore from the four-inch pumps she used to trek up and down the stairs and hallways.

Celina couldn't bite back an amused giggle. "Which is precisely why I'm here." Luxianna raises a curious eyebrow. She really did want to know why the queen of L'Ecole would keep her locker out of view.

"Think about it, these hallways get way too crowded and it's hardly impossible to open your locker with all the other girls around taking pictures and sending it to Gossip Girl. I like my privacy and this is the best place for that. No one uses any of the other lockers around here, just me. Even Jackie and Pansy don't know it's here, I usually just tell them that I don't use one. Plus, all these lockers have maintenance fees because L'Ecole's trying to get digital locks for all the students, which is completely absurd mind you. Get it?"

Luxianna nods. "Yeah" _Nope, not at all. _

"But, yeah, I suppose we could just take a tour of L'Ecole." Celina reconsiders.

"Linnie." Celina's head immediately snaps up to meet those of the platinum blonde Luxianna saw in the photos. Luxianna can't lie; his bright and lively looks catch her breath.

"Lex," Luxianna instantly remembers him. It was his birthday. This was Alexander Archibald. Of course the beauty queen would have the gorgeous king as her boyfriend, it only seemed right.

"You busy?" He asks Celina.

"Sort of, actually." Luxianna notes that there's a wall that separated the two. She also notices that Celina's voice trembles.

"With what?" Challenged Alex, his eyes narrowing as he didn't get what he wanted.

"Luxianna here, she's a new student and I'm supposed to show her around." Celina answers.

"Actually, it's Lux." Celina looks at her curiously. "I hate my name with a passion, so Lux."

"Lux," Celina tries it out. "Cute." She resolves before turning back to Alex.

"Yeah, I'm busy with Lux." There's a crestfallen expression on Alex's face, Luxianna sees. She glances at Celina; Luxianna knows she saw it too.

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry. There's a machine down the hall, right?" Luxianna doesn't wait for Celina to respond. She exits the tiny hallway and watches as Alex walks into it. She walks a bit more, just far enough not to be seen, and fakes foot steps to give the illusion of leaving.

They both attempt to speak and their voices overlap each other's. Then they stop and Lux wonders what was going on.

"Look, I have no idea what happened last week." Alex began, his voice seemingly apologetic and ready to be forgiven.

"Lex," Celina interrupts firmly. Lux could hear her about to close her locker when Alex starts to speak.

"Why is it that _every _single time I try you just keep pushing me away?" His voice has such strong emotion that even she would cry for him. She can tell from he silence that Celina was trying to figure out what to say.

"You know what, forget it. You're obviously not ove-" Alex's words drop to the ground. Lux takes a quick peek. Celina kissed him tenderly, her lips caressing Alex's gently. Celina slides her hands from his shoulders down to his chest slowly, earning a frustrated groan from the way she teased him. He takes her hand and wraps them back around his shoulders as he slowly undid her shirt. By this time, Lux had already walked away.

"Sorry." He muttered, thought he couldn't say his eyes were saying the same thing once they caught sight of the black bra that kept her breasts intact. Celina chuckles, biting her lip. She reaches for Alex, untying his perfectly tied tie and quickly wrapping it around her own. Then she proceeded to take his Saint Judes shirt and unbutton it as well.

"I thought you said…" He says half-heartedly as he attempts to help her but she brushes him off.

"What did I say?" Celina's voice is silky and teasing, as if she was challenging him to bring it up.

"That you didn't want to."

"I never really said anything." She points out.

"Yeah, but it seemed like it."

Celina just grins secretively, her hands traveling down to his belt buckle and brushes one of her hands quickly through the cloth that covered his crotch.

"Celina…" Alex tries to scold her, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Lex, we're not actually going to." She responds. Lex tries to cover up his spur of the moment frustration. "Not here and now, at least." Celina appeases.

"Someone might see us here, Linnie. I think you might have to cover those up." Alex's voice changes to a seductive and husky whisper. Alex's lips part slightly before he lightly pushes her on the lockers and brings her face up to his eye view by letting her straddle her legs and lifting her up using her bottom.

He doesn't ask but Celina could tell that he was internally asking her if she was all right by the way he searched her eyes. She nodded. Alex places a hot kiss on the center of her necks and trailed them down slowly until they reached the end of the part between her breasts. Alex grabs onto the back of her head and lets their lips collide aggressively for one last time. The stay there, their body intertwined and lips locked for a few more minutes before Alex removes his lips from hers and hands her her white button-up shirt.

She was about to slide it on when Alex carefully reached for her nape and took his sweet time placing a hickey on it. Once he was done he helped her slide her shirt back on. Then Alex let Celina stand on her own and pulled his hands away from her. Celina fixes his crumpled shirt before sliding the sleeves into both his arms and buttoning the buttons.

All the while Alex gaped at her, in shock of what they just did. It wasn't exactly like the two had just had sex in a vacant alley-hallway in L'Ecole during lunch. But they did get farther than they ever did. And this time, Alex knew Celina was really into it.

"What brought this on? Even back then you'd never let me touch you." Celina just smiles back at him before meeting his gaze.

"Something changed, I suppose."

"What exactly, Linnie?"

"What I felt about you changed."

"How exactl-" She interrupts him.

"I love you." The words slip out of her mouth without her even realizing it.

"Y-you're everything I-I never k-knew I wanted, Lex. And you're e-everything I n-never knew I needed. I wanted you to say it because I was scared that night. I was just so scared of you not being able to love me and giving up on me. I was so scared of losing you, more mortified and horrified than I have ever been of anything. The thought scared me crazy and that's why I did what I did that night. I wanted you to say it so I wouldn't feel like I was giving you my heart only so you could crush it like everyone else…

I had my doubts about how you felt about me and that's so unfair to you because y-you've always been to loving… I'm sorry I'm broken, Lex, I really am. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I just…" She laughs out of nervousness and hysteria.

"I just really love you."

Celina finally looks up and realizes that he had been gaping at her in eternal shock. Then it processes in his mind and it doesn't take long for his face to brighten up with such fulfillment and joy. Not even the best actors could act that look out with such genuine emotion.

"Y-you love me?" He asks for confirmation. Celina gapes at him in anguish, raising her hand to smack him when he stops her and takes her face with his hands.

"Say it again!" He insists, like a child in need of riding a rollercoaster in Coney Island. So persistent and unstoppable.

"I… I already said it you, dumb ass! Note the long and dramatic speech that I rehearsed for the past week!" She says angrily.

"Please!" He pleads childishly.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Could you shut up, I already did. Is it my fault you're so deaf?" She snaps at him irritably, turning back to her locker. Her face was an interesting shade of crimson, Alex notices. Now he knows why she didn't want to say it again. It was because she was embarrassed that he didn't say it back.

"Celina," Alex says softly, his voice silent and rational.

"WHAT?" Celina blurts out, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and frustration. Was he really going to start up an I'm-sorry-about-making-you-pour-your-heart-out-and-not-pouring-mine-back conversation?

"I love you too." He says it with such commitment, such firmness that Celina can't find a hint of doubt. She looks up at him, genuinely surprised. He loved her… He really loved her. That was all she really wanted all her life; someone to love her.

--

Both went back to their respective classes with their hairs ruffled, hickeys desperately tried to be covered up, Celina's lip gloss smeared on both their lips and chins, shirts crumples and unknown to them wore wrong, bottom crumpled and stretched, and a simple unwavering glow.

--

**Spotted: New girl, Luxianna Antoinette Duncan-Winchester**, **being 'welcomed' to L'Ecole by the new girls. At least she made friends with Bernadette Antoi, the biggest loser in L'Ecole. Misery loves company? With the mean girls trying to scheme her down to the very bottom of the social ladder and Nick trying to pry her off the Upper East Side you can tell she has more friends than enemies. **

**A and C nowhere to be found during lunch, though A was spotted going into L'Ecole and coming out with some prominent love marks and lip gloss. Same goes for C. Made up, I see? Hmm… Wonder if they agreed on their marital future anytime soon? Let's wait and see.**

**P still in exile. Poor Princess is now a subject of a pauper. She was caught in the Bronx dressed in an amateur piece of clothing by Red, who's been red hot since punching A. J, still moping around. If this prince would just get off his ass he might actually have a queen, and a brand new prince. That's right, apparently P is having a baby boy. How adorable. **


	16. A Solution

Sightings:

A and C standing outside the Saint Judes courtyard after A's basketball practice participating in a major saliva hockey competition. Wonder what happened between these two? One day they're as cold as ice then next they're as hot as a sultry summer night at the Bahamas. C was wearing that gorgeous diamond bracelet on her arm and A was wearing more hickeys than a few hours ago. Really classy, Celix.

N with brother B and the rest of the Riverside Prep cohorts going over to Victrola to plan B's nineteenth birthday. I'm sure that'll be interesting. P found a new life-altering job as a waitress in some obscure coffee shop at the ew-Bronx. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? Nope.

And J, still unspotted. Word is J is interning for Bass corporations as punishment for knocking P up. And Chuck Bass is also insisting that he earn money for his and Peyton's But that's just a rumor.

New girl:

I'm sure everyone's caught sight of the new girl. Or at least have heard of her. New students are always a subject of conversation before they end up at the very bottom of the social ladder with no chance of resurrection. Though from the looks of it new girl Luxianna "Lux" Antoinette Duncan-Winchester seems to not have trouble in that department. After all, from the looks of it C, queen of the Upper East Side, doesn't seem to detest her. But then again, C isn't exactly a queen with an iron fist and I suppose that doesn't count.

But the person Lux has to really look out for? N. It seems that N is just itching to humiliate Lux and from what I can tell it won't be that hard. Pansy, Jackie, and the rest of the UES mean girls are on a mission to make Lux trip on her gorgeous 4-inch Jimmy Choos.

Background information:

Lux is the spawn of CEO of Duncan-Winchester conglomerates Giovanni Arson Duncan-Winchester and Prima Ballerina Regina Devereux Duncan-Winchester. She's sister to Lucky, Lance, Leo, and Lucas Duncan-Winchester, all of which are working at Duncan-Winchester conglomerates with the exception of Lucas, who's still studying at Dartmouth.

Lux, just like her older brothers, is a swimmer and an amazing one at that. Apparently she could beat out the entire Riverside Prep swim team with ease. She's also a straight-A student and aspires to join the Olympics. Dreaming big, I see?

And as for school history there's nothing much except for some annoying beach babe best friends.

Will Lux survive the UES or become a corpse in her first week? Only time will tell.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Nathaniel Archibald walked into the Van Der Bilt's loft to be found on the west wing of their estate upstate. Nate, clad in his usual business attire, had just arrived from a meeting with his campaign leaders who were informing him of his current notorious reputation with the people of the New York state after word got out that Peyton Archibald was, in fact pregnant. After all, it was Nate himself who supported harsher punishment on minors.

"Still wearing the Dolce I got you last spring, I see." Came the teasing voice of one blonde individual seated at the leather seat across from him

Alexander Archibald led Celina Waldorf Bass into his extravagant bedroom to be found on the second door to the left of the Archibald-Baizen's upper floor. Both had jut gotten out of school, Alex for Basketball practice and Celina for a student council meeting. Alex opened the two doors that opened into his bedroom. Now that Peyton had left the house Peter had managed to take her room and in turn meant each one of the boy's had their own room. Alex was glad too, sharing a room with Nick Baizen just didn't work for either one of them.

Celina inspected the room meticulously. So this is what his room looks like… _Funny, I thought it would be over the top._ Considering Alex's love for all things over the top and extravagant his room showed nothing of it. The walls were a soothing shade of olive green that went well with the high ceiling and rather archaic but expensive light fixtures that gave it that old European feel.

The floors were dark brown with a four-poster bed at one end. The bed was draped with Egyptian silk gold sheets that would make anyone feel the urge to leap onto the bed. There was a huge wooden desk that had his books and pencils perfectly piled. Celina knew that his obsessively clean room wasn't because of the maids in the house. It was because of Alex's obsessive compulsive disorder. There was a flat screen television across from the bed and windows that would give you the view of the streets.

"Hm…" Celina mumbled, looking around Alex's room curiously. Alex shut the two doors behind him, leaning his back on the doors as he chuckled.

"What? Trying to get used to clean air and seeing the floor?" Alex joked, crossing his arms. Celina scoffed.

"No, I'm trying to figure out if you perform open heart surgeries in here." Celina responded, walking towards the flat screen TV and kneeling down to look at his DVDs.

"Well surgeries are better than dumping grounds." The platinum blonde said. Celina snapped her head up at him, a scowl on her face.

"Screw you, Archibald." She grumbled as she reached into the mahogany DVD cabinet and pulled out a collection of Audrey Hepburn movies. She turned to Alex, raising it up along with her eyebrows.

"What?" He inquired.

"You watched Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Asked Celina. Alex shrugged.

"Yeah,"

"Why? I mean, no offense or anything, Lex, but you don't seem like the type to enjoy Audrey Hepburn movies." Celina commented. Alex smiled at her, turning Celina's cheeks crimson with ease.

"I don't. Just wanted to know why your mom's so obsessed with it, that's all." This time Celina raised her eyebrow even higher.

"My mom?" That was weird. Everyone thought she was the one obsessed with the 60's icon. Sure Blair was as well but with Celina humming moon river continuously she thought everyone had assumed that. Nick certainly had.

"Yeah,"

"How di-" She questioned but was interrupted.

"Simple. I saw you bringing the Audrey Hepburn movies to Goodwill." He answered with ease.

"Oh," Celina mumbled, hiding the blush that darkened at this revelation. _You look like an idiot! Stop it! _She scolded herself. Then she stood up and continued walking around his room. Alex walks to the cabinet and places the DVD back in its rightful spot. The L'Ecole queen sees this and tries to bite back a derisive scoff. She slowly walked to his neat study desk where his social studies and chemistry books were piled perfectly.

Celina halts when she sees a drawing pad underneath all his books. She quickly glances at Alex, who was still too busy rearranging his DVDs. Celina quickly slides it out from the bottom of the pile. It was a brown leather-covered magazine sized drawing pad with his initials; AVDWA written on the tag at the bottom. Celina unlocks it and is met with several different sketches.

On the very first is a collection of different sketches of a masked Amazon girl. She had long tendrils flowing all the way to her waist. She stood proudly, her hands always on her hips. She was slender with thick broad shoulders and a beauty mark near her jaw. She was wearing a tattered European Ball inspired dress with a pair of clashing rugged boots. There were at least six pictures of this girl.

Some were her in a tae kwon do pose, others were of her running with a wedding dress and boots on. But what really stood out to Celina was that she shared an uncanny resemblance to a certain pregnant blonde that…

_PEYTON! It's Peyton!_ Celina realized, her eyes widening. Of course, the mole, the hair, and that obsession with boots! She looks back at Alex, who was still too captivated by his DVDs to see her violating his privacy. She smirks.

_I never would've guessed that you drew… And superheroes to be more specific!_ It never occurred to Celina that he was the type to be artistic. He always seemed serious and directed, despite his optimistic and joyful personality. She turns the page.

Celina flipped through the rest of the sketches. Some were of the New York City skyline, others were of his family in a cartoon sketch. But what Celina noticed throughout the book was that there wasn't a single drawing of her. Even Nick had a few sketches, even if he was drawn as a gigantic monster. It made her heart sink.

"Sneaking through my things, Waldorf?" Alex inquired, raising a curious eyebrow as he strutted towards Celina with his proud Aristocratic posture.

"More like your sketch book." Answered Celina, raising it up to catch Alex's view. Alex's eyes widened as he lunged for the sketch pad. Celina dodged it, running behind him.

"What's the big deal?" She exasperated.

"It's private, C." Alex grumbled, sticking out his hand.

"Lex, it's sketches of your family and New York, it's not exactly your dirty laundry." Alex halted and looked towards his desk. Celina followed his gaze. Underneath where the sketch pad just was was another, very large one, sticking out. Celina raced for it but, out of the unfortunate fact that her boyfriend was a star basketball player, he caught grasp of the large sketch pad before she could.

"What are you hiding?" The L'Ecole Queen asked, an irate expression taking over her face in question.

"Nothing." Answered the blonde.

"If it's nothing then why can't I see it?" She retorted.

"Because I said so." He answered.

Celina's glare disappeared as she turned and walked away from his desk, unaware of the relief that fell upon the Saint Judes King. Then, out of nowhere, the raven-haired girl reached for the headband on top of her mop and tossed it to the floor. She unzipped her L'Ecole skirt from her hip and teasingly let it slide down slowly.

Alex's eyes roamed from her now exposed ass to her thigh-length black stockings that covered her smooth legs. Celina kept her back to him, an evil smirk playing on her face that felt so similar to that of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass'. She could feel his burning gaze trail down her slender frame.

_A little bit more skin should do the trick_. Celina mused, taking it upon herself to seductively and yet casually slide the first black stocking down her right leg. She proceeded to peel off the other one, even slower this time.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Came the stuttering voice of one Alex Archibald. Celina looked over her shoulder, her eyes giving off an all too innocent twinkle.

"It's a bit… hot in here." Celina answered slyly. She could just see the radiating lust

gleaming through her handsome boyfriend's emerald orbs. She tried to bite back a self-satisfied grin.

"It is?" Whimpered Alex in response.

"It is." The Waldorf-Bass finally turned her entire body to face him. Celina's fingers trailed up to Alex's Saint Judes tie that was perfectly knotted on her neck. Instead of removing the tie she let her tiny and elegant finger unbutton each one from the very top of her shirt to the bottom.

She could see Alex hold back the urge to pounce on her. Celina slid the white Oxford shirt off her dainty form and tossed it down with the rest of her discarded clothing.

Alex couldn't hold back the sexual urges and fantasies playing through his mind and his… companion. He tossed the sketch pad down the floor, his eyes not looking anywhere but Celina's very good rack that was covered by a dark red seamless bra. He let his eyes travel back up to her gaze, watching as she cruelly sauntered towards his bed and plopped herself on the sheets. The blonde raised an eyebrow but followed her lead. But instead of sitting down he put his arms on both sides of the girl, trapping her with their closeness.

"Funny, I think you're coming down with a fever… You're rather warm." He mused his voice hoarse as he tried to reach for one strap of her blood red bra. She simply shook her head.

"No touching." She said firmly. She saw the crestfallen expression take over Alex's face and smiled seductively at him.

"Unless, of course, you are willing to… _compensate _me with something I… want." Alex chuckled.

"And what is it that you… want?" He inquired. When Celina's eyes landed on the sketch book.

"That's what you want?" Alex asked.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She retorted. Alex pulled away from Celina, ignoring the smug and triumphant grin she flashed at him. He reached for the sketch book he had kept away from her and placed it on the other end of the bed. Celina was about to protest against him when he smirked at her.

"I don't give things without the assurance I'm getting something in return." He mused, chuckling as he was met with a look of absolute indignation etched on her face.

"Archibald," She began but he had already nuzzled her swan-like neck and let his hands roam down her waist.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She snapped at him. "I didn't _strip _in front of you just to be out maneuvered by you! I _bet _there is nothing in that sketch book! You just wanted to watch me fight for it in the most _degrading _way possible, didn't you?" Came the loud angry screech of one Celina Bass.

"I would never do that." Alex answered innocently, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"YOU DID!" Celina slapped his right across the cheek. His head turned to her.

"I didn't." He answered

"So you're telling me there's actually something in that sketch book?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered. She slid out of his tight grasp and lunged for the book on the other end. Alex didn't protest when she finally held the book in her hands. She opened it, only to be met by multiple sketches of _her _on it.

She flipped through the sketch book, her eyes wide and rather joyful. _He didn't forget about me. _She thought in relief. After seeing the photos of everyone but her she had a feeling he purposely left her out. Her jaw fell when she found a painted photo of herself, standing heroically atop the steps of the Met. She was clad in a pair of black leather tights with scratches on them. A pair of high heeled ankle-length boots gave her extra height. Her top was covered with a shimmering black long-sleeved shirt. At the very top of her head was a golden crown with jewels glimmering off it.

Another painted photo fell into view. This time her glamorous 'Queen' clothes were replaced with a dark violet mini-dress and rugged boots. She was running down the steps of the Met, her eyes filled with determination.

"This is… Me, right?" She said, her jaw still dropped as she flipped through the many sketches of herself. The blonde nodded.

"You're the queen of the Upper East Side in this one." Alex pointed to the previous painting of Celina. "Doing what you usually do; rule over your subjects, attend socialite ball, and seduce, albeit unintentionally, every sucker that even walks past you." Alex pulled out the other one.

"Now in this one, you're running away from the pressures and expectations of the Upper East Side life to protect your kingdom in secret. You kick everyone's asses with your fiery filed hockey stick/torch and medusa death glare that turns them into stone." A genuine smile tugged on the corners of Celina's lips as she stared into the portraits.

"Queen Celina of the Met by day and CK, warrior of her helpless subjects by night." Alex's nervous orbs drifted to his half-naked girlfriend's face, trying to decipher whether or not she was pleased by his perception of the raven-haired beauty.

"This is amazing." Celina said, awestruck as she gaped at the pictures in amazement.

"I can't believe you did this...Y-you're a-amazing at this! Why didn't you tell me you drew? Or painted?" Alex shrugged.

"I suppose it's 'cause the whole artist thing doesn't exactly go well with being the prime bachelor of our aristocratic society." Celina snorted.

"You're not that good." She said nonchalantly.

"At drawing?"

"No at this whole prime bachelor thing." Responds the Queen Bee. Alex shrugs and looks around the room, awkwardly trying to figure out what is to happen next between them. After all, she is half naked and in awe

Celina walks away from him and to his closet to find something to pull over her half-naked body. She pulls out a light blue Hugo Boss polo shirt at the back of the Archibald son's closet and covers herself with it. She turns back, and sees a hint of disappointment in Alex's beautiful orbs. She walks back towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Were not having sex, Alex." She reminds him simply. She can tell it stung a bit for him and she understands, but that doesn't mean she's about to comply. No, she wasn't.

"Why not? I mean… I get it, it's your call and I respect it but I'm curious as to know why." Celina nods, understanding

"Because my parents had me out of wedlock… I don't want that for my future baby. You can say we'll use protection but… I can't risk it. That and I just… I believe in waiting." Admits Celina

"Waiting till when?"

"Till marriage," Answers Celina. Alex nods, crossing his arms. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the vintage and incredibly expensive Van Der Bilt diamond ring he had been carrying around

"Then let's get married."

**Author's Note: cliffhanger XP I know it's a short chapter and I haven't updated in awhile but I've decided to come back to it now that I've figured out a plot for the story **** So what do you think? Should Celina and Alex get married? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
